La compañera perfecta
by roanva
Summary: Serena es una humana con genes de puma. Durante toda su vida ha evitado a los cambiantes, pero un grupo de hombres-lobos la captura y deciden jugar a cazarla antes de matarla. Entonces un gran hombre-lobo la rescata. Él es el hombre más sexy que ha visto en toda su vida
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Introducción

Serena es una humana con genes de puma. Durante toda su vida ha evitado a los cambiantes, pero un grupo de hombres-lobos la captura y deciden jugar a cazarla antes de matarla. Entonces un gran hombre-lobo la rescata.

Él es el hombre más sexy que ha visto en toda su vida, tiene el pelo negro como el carbón, un cuerpo muy musculoso, unos ojos azules penetrantes y un gruñido que le calienta la sangre.

El cuerpo de Darien responde con fervor a Serena y jura protegerla con su vida aunque sea el enemigo. Él es el futuro alfa y sabe que una gata nunca será aceptada por su manada. Está a punto de empezar la temporada de apareamiento y cuando su lobo huele su excitación ya no hay manera de parar a su animal.

Chapter One

El miedo hacia que el corazón de Serena latiera con fuerza mientras corría, se agachó demasiado tarde y la rama de un árbol se le enganchó en su largo pelo, tropezó y casi la cayó, pero siguió corriendo. El sonido de gruñidos se mezclaron con el de su respiración agitada.

Voy a morir, pensó, presa del pánico. Obligó a sus piernas a seguir corriendo y trato de ignorar los cortes en sus pies descalzos. Una semana antes, le había dicho a su compañero de trabajo que odiaba la idea de cumplir los treinta a final de este mes. Ahora ya no tendrás que preocuparte de eso, le susurró su mente. No voy a sobrevivir para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Una rama crujió ruidosamente a su izquierda, ella sabía que se estaban acercando. Podrían haberla atrapado ya, pero en cambio, estaban jugando con ella, persiguiéndola a través del bosque, por el simple placer de cazarla. ¿Cómo la habían encontrado o como no se dio cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo? No lo sabia, pero no debería haber pasado. Su madre le había jurado que nadie sospechaba de la verdad. Por desgracia, ahora su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Dos hombres se habían acercado a ella mientras dejaba la compra en el coche, uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo en la cara y cuando despertó, se encontró en medio del infierno. Se habían llevado sus zapatos, el bolso y le habían dado una ventaja de cinco minutos. Los aullidos llenaron el bosque que la rodeaba. Ella vio una forma oscura delante y cambió de dirección para esquivarlo, en este momento, habría deseado tener la velocidad y agilidad de sus atacantes. Ella tropezó con algo en el suelo y cayó, aterrizó dolorosamente sobre las rodillas y los brazos. Las hojas secas se le clavaron un poco en las palmas de las manos. Trató de levantarse, pero sus miembros temblaban por el cansancio.

Un profundo gruñido le hizo girar la cabeza y el puro horror se apoderó de ella al ver a un gran lobo negro saliendo de entre los arbustos. La baba le goteaba por la mandíbula y le estaba mostrando los dientes afilados. Él levantó una pata y dio un paso hacia ella.

Los separaban cinco metros, pero para ella, la bestia no estaba los suficientemente lejos. Las hojas crujieron de nuevo y ella volvió lentamente la cabeza en la dirección al sonido, un segundo lobo apareció por el lado de una gran roca y un tercero le seguía de cerca.

Ellos gruñeron, obviamente, tenían la intención de atacarle. Ella jadeó, el sudor le corría por la espalda y levantó la mirada hacia el árbol más cercano, esperaba que la rama estuviera lo suficientemente baja para llegar hasta ella. Le tomó cada onza de su fuerza, impulsarse con los pies y saltar. Ese era uno de los pocos rasgos que había heredado de su padre, pero uno que tal vez le ayudaría a sobrevivir. Se agarró a la rama con ambas manos y apoyo un pie descalzo en la corteza del árbol. Algo peludo le rozo la otra pierna. El instinto de supervivencia y el miedo, la motivaron para agarrarse más fuerte a la rama y no mirar abajo. Comenzó a subir, hasta las ramas del árbol más delgadas y se detuvo cuando una crujió. El viento sopló fuerte y balanceó las copas de los árboles, se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y se preguntó si su peso rompería la rama. El viento se detuvo y ella miró hacia el suelo. Otra oleada de miedo le golpeó con fuerza y la dejó sin respiración, abajo, había por lo menos seis lobos, mirándola. Ella se obligó a respirar de nuevo y estudió el área a su alrededor. La distancia entre los árboles era demasiado grande como para saltar de una rama a otra y escapar. La tenían atrapada. Los lobos aullaron y ella se estremeció. Más lobos se acercaron y se quedó sin aliento cuando uno de ellos comenzó a transformarse, de lobo a humano.

El hombre tenía el pelo corto de color rubio y la piel bronceada. Se quedó en cuclillas durante largos segundos, mientras se recuperaba de la transformación y luego levantó la cabeza y la miró. El chico tenía unos veinte años.

-"Ven aquí", exigió. "Eso no es justo."

Otro lobo se transformó en hombre. Supuso que era un adolescente, a juzgar por su apariencia juvenil. Su desnudez no parecía molestarles en lo más mínimo, ya que el más joven la miraba sorprendido y el rubio le fruncía el ceño.

-"Hombre, ¿has visto lo rápido que se subió a ese árbol? ¿Por qué no ha cambiado? "

El rubio se encogió de hombros. -"No lo sé y no me importa." Él saltó hasta la primera rama. -"Ven aquí o subiré a por ti. "

Serena no sabía que decir. La conmoción y el horror de su situación la habían dejado sin palabras. Ella se lamió los labios y obligó a su cerebro a trabajar.

- "Déjame en paz. No os he hecho nada. "

-"Sigues respirando." El rubio hizo una pausa. -"Eres una chica y yo estoy caliente. No deberías haber salido sola y sin protección. Te voy a joder antes de matarte".

Tenia muy claro que hablar con ellos no la sacaría de este lío. No les importaba que ella no les hubiera hecho nada o que no les hubiera buscado, ellos querían matarla por quien era su padre. Trató de recordar su rostro, pero no pudo. Sus fotografiás no sobrevivieron al incendio que le quito la vida apenas unas semanas después de su quinto cumpleaños.

Más lobos se acercaron al pequeño claro y ya eran once en total, incluyendo a los dos humanos. Los hombres lobo eran temidos, criaturas feroces y grandes enemigos de los que eran como su padre. Por eso le habían atacado.

-"Ni siquiera es gracioso." El adolescente se rió. -"Nadie estaría tan loco como para tocar a una de ellos. Eso es enfermo, Fiore. "

-"Ya sabía que eras gay", Fiore se burló del rubio. -"A mi me gustaría joderla".

-"No lo soy", farfulló el adolescente. -"Supongo que serás el primero en tener sexo con ella."

Alguien resopló con fuerza y un hombre de veintitantos años, se acerco al árbol y miró hacia Serena

-"Eres un bobo, Milo. ¿Tener relaciones sexuales? Se dice follar. "El hombre desnudo sonrió.-"Y sí, ella es un coño bastante atractivo."

Serena se estremeció de miedo.- "Dejadme en paz".

Un aullido atravesó el bosque y los hombres se agitaron notablemente. El rubio giró la cabeza en la dirección del sonido. -"Mierda. Darien viene. Él no nos dejará jugar con ella. "

Un gran lobo negro entró en el claro. Serena podría decir que incluso era el más grande de todos. Él gruñó tan fuerte que ella empezó a temblar. Le sorprendió la rápidez de su transformación. Siempre había asumido que el cambio era profundamente doloroso, pero él no mostró ningún signo de dolor.

El hombre era más grande que los otros también en su forma humana. Tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros y negro como el carbón. Parecía enorme. El hombre se incorporó de un salto y giró los anchos hombros para relajar los músculos. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a los hombres que estaban de pie, bajo el árbol.

-"Te dije que dejaras de cazar en estos bosques. Casi lo has matado todo".

El rubio dudó.- "Y te escuchamos. En realidad estamos cazando algo que no pertenece a nuestro territorio "

El hombre mas grande puso las manos en sus caderas desnudas. Su culo y la espalda quedaron a la vista de Serena, pero con las hojas de las ramas, no podía verlo muy bien.

-"Ese no es el punto." dijo con voz. -"Te dije que dejaras de matar durante un tiempo. Eso no significa que puedas comprar algo para divertirte. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le costara a mi padre reponer todos los animales que has matado? Se supone que debemos ser discretos. ¿No crees que la gente se dará cuenta de que no hay ciervos o conejos en esta zona? "

-"Pero-"

-"Basta", rugió el hombre más grande. Y el bosque se quedó en un extraño silencio. Incluso los pájaros guardaron silencio. El tiempo pareció congelarse y luego habló el rubio.

-"Necesitamos acabar con ella primero. No podemos dejarla ir ".

-"Mierda", tronó el hombre.- "Vete a tu casa".

-"¿Y si le dice a alguien lo que hemos hecho con ella? Podría meter a nuestra manada en problemas si su familia se cabrea".

La cabeza del hombre grande se irguió y Serena dejó de respirar cuando un apuesto rostro se alzó hacia ella. Tenía rasgos fuertes, masculinos y sus ojos oscuros se abrieron como platos cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya. El hombre rugió ferozmente y Serena se estremeció, aterrorizada y casi perdió su estricto control sobre la rama a la que estaba aferrándose.

El hombre debajo de ella se movió con rapidez, levantó un puño y golpeó al rubio, este voló unos dos metros antes de estrellarse de espaldas contra el suelo.

-"Largaros", gruño,- "Antes de que os mate por ser unos idiotas".

El rubio se puso en pie, con la muy visible marca del puñetazo en su cara y entonces todo el mundo huyó, lobos y hombres. Todos menos el extraño de pelo negro, que se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos y luego, lentamente inclinó la cabeza de nuevo, su mirada oscura y enojada se clavó en Serena una vez más.

Darien luchó contra la rabia que sentía en su interior. Si él no conseguía controlarse, volvería a transformarse en lobo rápidamente e iría tras los cachorros que habían acorralado a esta mujer.

Realmente quería arrancarles la piel y hacerlos sufrir, pero no podía hacerlo porque primero tenía que encargarse del infierno que habían creado. Su mente inmediatamente resumió los hechos evidentes. Los cachorros habían agarrado a esta mujer, intentaron cazarla y ahora se había convertido en su problema. Si él hubiera sabido que ella estaba aquí, nunca habría cambiado. Ahora ella le había visto transformarse y él no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar este desastre.

Él la miró apenado. No quería matarla, pero había visto demasiado. A su padre le daría un ataque si le permitía salir del bosque con vida. Realmente traería el infierno hasta su manada si iba a la policía. Pensándolo bien, probablemente pensarían que estaba como un cencerro si les hablaba sobre los hombres lobo. Se mordió el labio mientras se debatía mentalmente y finalmente decidió que nunca podría matar a una mujer. Se aclaró la garganta, no sabia que decir, pero lo primero era conseguir que bajara del puto árbol.

Sabía que si intentaba subir, ella entraría en pánico y se caería. Y no sobreviviría. Ella había logrado ascender lo suficientemente alto, pero las ramas eran muy delgadas y corría el peligro de que su peso las rompiera.

-"Puedes bajar. Te prometo que estás a salvo. "

Ella se lamió los labios.- "Vete y bajare cuando te hayas ido."

Él vaciló y deseo que todo fuera así de simple.- "Te acompañare a tu coche o a donde estuvieras antes de que te atraparan. Te juro que no te haré daño. Me doy cuenta de que estás en shock, pero no nadie te hará daño, siempre y cuando yo esté cerca. "

Ella negó con la cabeza y su pelo rojo serpenteó alrededor de su cintura. -"Sólo tienes que irte.¡Fuera! "

Eso le sorprendió tanto como le divirtió.- "¿Me dijiste 'Fuera'?"

La mujer vaciló. -"No os he hecho nada a vosotros".

La vio girar la cabeza para mirar alrededor de la zona y la rabia volvió instantáneamente al ver el moretón en su mandíbula. Alguien le había golpeado con un puño. Tenía la piel muy pálida y el hecho de que ella parecía ser más pequeña que la mayoría de las humanas, lo empeoraba. Decidió que le daría a los cachorros una paliza de proporciones monumentales cuando pusiera sus manos sobre ellos por lo que habían hecho a la mujer.

-"Sé que estás en estado de shock y me doy cuenta de que tienes mucho miedo, pero te juro que ahora estás a salvo. Soy Darien. "Hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de que le había dado su nombre. Mierda.- "Estoy seguro de que esa rama acabara rompiéndose y te caerás. Por favor baja".

-"No soy estúpida. Estás tratando de engañarme".

No la culpo por su temor o sospecha. Tenía que estar traumatizada como el infierno. No sólo la habían atacado y perseguido, también les había visto cambiar de forma y eso asustaba como el infierno a los humanos. Tampoco le estaba ayudando que estuviera desnudo, probablemente, pensaría que era un puto pervertido. Respiró profundamente y expulso el aire lentamente.

-"No creo que seas estúpida pero si que estas aterrorizada. Se han largado, pero eso no quiere decir que no sigan en el bosque. Si te dejo y tratas de salir de aquí tu sola, podrías volver a encontrarte con varios de ellos. Sé que no me conoces, pero me viste echarlos. Me viste golpear a uno de ellos cuando me di cuenta de lo que te habían hecho. Te doy mi palabra de que no te haré daño ni permitiré que alguien te lo haga. "

-"Podrías ser un gran mentiroso".

-"Podría serlo". Ocultó una sonrisa -"Tienes razón. Déjame ponerlo de esta manera. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrías sobrevivir en ese árbol? Oscurecerá pronto y las temperaturas bajarán drásticamente.¿Estás segura que quieres pasar una miserable noche fría ahí arriba? Dudo de que vayas a bajar cuando todo este oscuro, porque podrías caerte y sabes que tampoco puedes quedarte ahí indefinidamente. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo que ellos vuelvan e intenten subir a por ti. En este momento sólo tienes la posibilidad de sobrevivir si aceptas mi seguridad y protección ".

Ella reflexionó y se mordió el labio. Darien mantuvo la mirada fija en ella, pero le habría gustado poder verla mejor, ya que la mayor parte de su rostro se escondía tras su pelo desordenado.

-"Está bien, pero júrame por tu vida que no me harás daño y que no permitirás que ellos me lo hagan".

-"Te doy mi palabra de honor.", dijo él honestamente, más relajado. Cuanto más rápido la llevara de nuevo a su mundo, más rápido podría seguir adelante con su día a día, después de patearles el culo a los cachorros. -"Te protegeré con mi propia vida."

Ella se movió y Darien la observó con sorpresa. Ella se aferro a la delgada rama y bajó las piernas hasta la de abajo. No parecía muy grande, pero a él eso le pareció muy atractivo. Las mujeres-lobo, tendían a ser muy altas y delgadas. Esta mujer tenía un cuerpo exuberante y con muchas curvas.

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Ella hizo una pausa en su escalada hacia abajo para bajar la cabeza y mirarle fijamente.

-"Serena".

Él no hizo ningún comentario, ni la culpó por no desear compartir su apellido con él, ya que él tampoco lo había hecho. Si ella denunciaba el ataque a la policía, no quería que tuviera demasiada información. Lo último que necesitaba era a policía haciéndole un montón de preguntas de mierda sobre esto. Apartó esas reflexiones y se enfoco en ella.

La ira volvió a embargarle cuando vio las manchas de sangre en sus pies descalzos. Dejó de respirar por la nariz cuando el olor de su sangre empezó a afectarle. Lo último que la mujer necesitaba, era ver como se le oscurecían los ojos o como se le profundizaba la voz. Empezó a respirar por la boca y rezó para que el olor de su sangre no fuera demasiado fuerte y para que el aroma de la colonia, que siempre se echaba antes de las juntas de la manada, le ayudara a enmascararlo. Los lobos tenían un gran sentido del olfato, pero los aromas artificiales podían confundirlos. Él se movió debajo de ella, para ayudarla a bajar completamente del árbol.

-"Lo has hecho muy bien", la animó él. -"No saltes, Serena. Yo te ayudare, ¿de acuerdo? No te alarmes porque no lleve ropa. Te juro que no te haré daño. "

Ella se detuvo de nuevo y le lanzó una mirada asustada. Él pudo ver mejor sus hermosos ojos azules, enmarcados por largas pestañas oscuras y se le encogió el estómago. Ni siquiera el moretón violáceo le restaba atractivo. Él vaciló y luego levantó los brazos para ayudarla a bajar.

-"Está bien, Serena." Él mantuvo su tono suave para que se sintiera segura. -"Mantengo mi palabra. Nadie va a hacerte daño. "

Ella no estaba segura de confiar en Darien, pero aún así bajo los dos últimos metros y medio que los separaba.

Él la agarró suavemente de la cintura y trató de ignorar su maravilloso y redondeado culo cuando estuvo demasiado cerca de su cara. En realidad no quería excitarse. Ella gritaría si su cuerpo le mostrara interés sexual.

La bajó con facilidad hasta el suelo, ella se dio la vuelta y él se encontró con su mirada aterrorizada, se pregunto si intentaría subir al árbol nuevo. Ella retrocedió, hasta que su espalda se presionó firmemente contra la corteza del árbol y en ningún momento le miró el cuerpo.

Él podía ver su terror tan claramente como las lindas pecas en su nariz. Su metro y medio de altura le hizo dudar de su edad. Aparentaba ser madura, tal vez, tenía unos veinte años, pero a veces los adolescentes aparentaban más edad de la que realmente tenían.

-"¿ Lo ves? No voy a hacerte daño. "Trató de sonar inofensivo, a pesar de que era muy peligroso.- "Yo soy el bueno", mintió. Nadie diría eso de Darien Chiba ya que se había convertido en uno de los miembros más temidos de su manada. -"¿De dónde vienes? Te llevaré de vuelta allí ".

El miedo se apoderó de Serena hasta el punto de dificultarle la respiración. Ella sabía que no podría escapar de él. Este hombre lobo era grande y cruel en su forma humana. Era puro músculo y fuerza, media por lo menos un metro noventa y estaba a pocos metros de ella. Enseguida lamentó haberse bajado del árbol, sus instintos, le gritaban "huye", pero sus piernas se negaron a moverse.

-"Hey", susurró, su voz sonó profundamente ronca.- "Cálmate, Serena. Estarás bien. " Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Se preguntó si este terror venia de esa parte interior que pensaba que había conseguido controlar con los años. Los recuerdos de su infancia, a veces, le provocaban estas reacciones viscerales y se las atribuía al linaje de su padre.

En el tercer año de colegio, un matón le había empujado y ella le arañó el brazo. En el quinto, ella se subió a un árbol porque un perro la había asustado. No podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí o incluso el haber tomado la decisión de hacerlo, pero de alguna manera había descubierto que era capaz de subirse a casi cualquier cosa, si el miedo la motivaba. Sus años de adolescencia fueron una maldita pesadilla cuando en la pubertad, las ganas de comer carne cruda le golpeó con fuerza, pero a pesar de todo, ella nunca pudo cambiar, nunca pudo hacer las cosas que su padre hacia.

-"¿Dónde vives? Vamos a empezar por ahí. "

Su voz la sacó de su confusa infancia y miró los ojos más oscuros que jamás había visto. Ellos estaban enmarcados con largas pestañas que hacían juego con su cabello negro azabache. Sabía que tenía que responder.

-"En Anderson," consiguió decir .-"Yo vivo ahí".

Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo.- "Esta bastante lejos de aquí. ¿Estabas dando un paseo por el bosque? "

-"No". Hablar se le hizo más fácil.- "Estaba en el aparcamiento del supermercado que está a dos cuadras de mi apartamento. El rubio al que le has pegado y otro hombre se acercaron a mí. El rubio me dio un puñetazo en la cara y me desperté aquí. "

Darien cerró los ojos y la rabia tensó su rostro, Serena empujó la espalda contra el enorme árbol y deseó volverse a subir a él, para alejarse del gran hombre-lobo. Él gruñó en voz baja antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo.

-"Les haré pagar por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Lo importante es que te encontré a tiempo."Hizo una pausa.- "No le cuentes esto a nadie, no te creerán. ¿Eres consciente de ello? No quiero que te encierren en un manicomio. Ya has pasado por suficiente sin esa mierda. Te llevare a casa y tu te olvidaras de que esto ha pasado, ¿de acuerdo? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sabia que tenia razón, la policía le pondría una camisa de fuerza si les contara la verdad. Peor aún, llamaría la atención sobre ella y no quería eso.

Él se relajó visiblemente.

-"Bien. Si te hace sentir mejor, me encargare personalmente de lo que te hicieron esos cachorros. Lamentaran durante semanas haberte puesto un dedo encima. "

Serena escucho la sinceridad en su voz y eso alivió algo de su miedo. Su ira no estaba dirigida a ella, pero si hacia sus atacantes. Y felizmente podía lidiar con eso ya que lo único que quería ahora era alejarse de él y volver a casa. Ella se prometió silenciosamente cambiar de apartamento tan pronto como le fuera posible. Si estos hombres la habían encontrado, los demás también podrían. Ella amaba su casa, pero amaba mucho más seguir con vida.

Ambos se tensaron cuando escucharon el crujido de una rama y ambos volvieron la cabeza, al unisono, hacia la dirección del sonido. Serena trató de apartarse del árbol cuando vio al lobo, pero una mano grande y fuerte la agarró del brazo y la detuvo. Ella empezó a temblar cuando el lobo gruñó ferozmente y se puso en cuclillas, como si se preparara para saltar sobre ella.

Serena arañó la mano que la inmovilizaba en el lugar y gritó, pero Darien no la soltó. Le escuchó gruñirle al lobo, pero sentía demasiado pánico para hacer otra cosa que tratar de huir.

-"Basta", rugió Darien.- "Andrew, retrocede. ¡La estás asustando! "

No podía liberar su brazo y no podía subirse al árbol. Ella necesitaba subir, hasta lo más alto, fuera del alcance del lobo. Sus instintos le gritaron "Huye" con fuerza y se apoderaron de su conciencia, se giro hacia Darien y antes de que pudiera detenerse, le agarró de un hombro y saltó sobre él. Su cuerpo más pequeño se aferró al suyo más grande, envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura y hundió la cara en su cuello.

Darien se quedó inmóvil mientras la mujer se estremecía contra su pecho. El brazo alrededor de su cuello, casi le estrangulaba, tenia las piernas alrededor de su cintura, las rodillas debajo de sus brazos y los talones de sus pies se le clavaban en el culo. Su respiración le hacia cosquillas en el cuello. Tuvo que inclinar a un lado la cabeza para poder ver a Andrew, ya que su largo cabello dorado le cubría parte de la cara, miró a su compañero de manada. Después de una ligera vacilación, envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y ella tembló más cuando envolvió el otro alrededor de su cuello.

-"Está bien." Trató de consolar a Serena. -"Te he pedido que te vayas, Andrew. La estás asustando. "

El lobo bajó la cabeza y cambió a la forma humana. Eso le irritó, pero no pudo detenerlo. Cuando Andrew se enderezo, como un hombre, le miró boquiabierto.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con una gata envuelta alrededor?"

¿Una gata? Darien inhaló profundamente, por la nariz y trato de ignorar el olor de su sangre y el olor empalagoso del perfume que, por lo general, obstaculizaba su sentido del olfato. Los olores provenientes de ella casi le abrumaron. Vainilla mezclado con puro terror, mujer, fresas, y…

-"Mierda", gimió y se tensó.- "Eres una cambiante. No me extraña que quisieran cazarte".

Ella tembló más duro y se aferro desesperadamente a él y Darien se dio cuenta de algo importante. Ella no quería hacerle daño. No tenia dientes clavados en su yugular expuesta, pero si sus labios apretados contra su cuello. Ella le estaba clavando las uñas en los hombros, pero no eran garras. Incluso su fuerza no era la de una cambiante. No tenía la menor duda de que ella se aferraba a él con toda su fuerza, pero también estaba completamente seguro de que podría deshacerse de ella con un mínimo esfuerzo. Los instintos de Darien empezaron a surgir mientras inhalaba su esencia, había identificado la identidad de sus genes cambiantes y eso a su lobo no le gustaba. Él gruñó, pero no la soltó o le quitó la vida con sus brazos y podría haber hecho cualquiera de las dos cosas.

-"Puma", susurró Andrew. -"Pero es débil. Apenas reconocí su olor cuando me acerqué. Vine a investigar quién era tan estúpido como para traspasar a nuestro territorio. Supongo que ahora la mataras".

Serena gimió en sus brazos y Darien gruñó en voz baja. Le había prometido que estaría segura, le juró que iba a protegerla y él siempre cumplía su palabra. Y por alguna razón, ella confiaba en él. Respiro profundo varias veces para estabilizarse y recuperar el control sobre su lobo que le exigía que le hiciera daño a la mujer que estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos. Por último, se relajó.

-"No la voy a matar", le indicó claramente. -"Tráeme algo de ropa y necesito mi coche para llevarla a su casa. "

La mandíbula de Andrew se abrió y gruñó. La ira tensó los rasgos y el lobo brilló en sus ojos. -"Mátala. Ella es nuestro enemigo".

Darien gruñó de nuevo, mirándole. -"Te he dado una orden. Vete o serás tu el que morirás. "


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Capitulo dos

Serena logró calmarse, pero le llevó bastante tiempo hacerlo. Se sintió un poco avergonzada por no haber sido capaz de controlar sus instintos. Unas manos grandes y cálidas le frotaban la espalda, desde los hombros hasta la cintura, de arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, suavemente. Eso le ayudó a controlar el miedo y finalmente aflojó el agarre que ejercía sobre él.

-"Eso es todo", le susurró Darien. -"Tranquila, gatita. Nadie va a hacerte daño. "

Tembló otra vez y finalmente levantó la cara de su cuello. Volvió la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Darien dejó de acariciarla y tomó una respiración profunda.

-"Tú no eres un adolescente." Ella negó con la cabeza. Eso le hizo hacer una mueca con los labios. -"Estoy tratando de entender por qué no cambiaste cuando te estaban cazando o por qué no me has atacado. "

Ella se quedó mirando su mirada oscura. El miedo regresó y su cuerpo se tensó.

-"Tranquila". Bajó su tono. -"No voy a hacerte daño y sé que no vas a hacerme daño."

No podía herirlo aunque lo intentara y ese era el problema. Ella finalmente apartó la mirada de sus intensos ojos oscuros y estudió sus fuertes características masculinas, sus pómulos, su nariz recta y sus labios generosos. Necesitaba afeitarse, tenia un poco de barba en la mandíbula y en el labio superior. Su pelo sedoso, de color negro, le caía sobre los hombros y llevaba la raya en el centro. Ella volvió su mirada a la suya.

-"Podrías haber escapado. He perseguido a los de tu clase antes y sé lo rápido que pueden correr. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Jugar con un montón de lobos no es muy brillante y ya eres lo suficiente mayor como para saber eso".

Serena tuvo que tragar el nudo en la garganta para poder hablar. -"No puedo", susurró.

Darien le frunció el ceño. -"No puedes ¿qué?"

El miedo de compartir la verdad con él le hizo detenerse. Ella no conocía las costumbres del hombre lobo o sus creencias. Le habían asegurado que la familia de su padre, la considerarían una abominación, algo que no debería existir. Si su familia hubiera conocido su existencia, la habrían matado al nacer.

-"No puedes ¿qué? ¿Ser más inteligente? "levantó una ceja.

-"Cambiar", admitió ella-.

Él parpadeó, su ceño se desvaneció y la sorpresa se registró en sus rasgos.- "¿Estás herida? "Él la olió. -"Huelo a sangre en ti, pero no a mucha".

-"¿Todavía mantendrás tu promesa de no hacerme daño?"

-"Siempre mantengo mi palabra."

Una vez más, parecía sincero. Ella se humedeció los labios secos con la lengua y él siguió el movimiento antes de levantar de nuevo los ojos para mirarla.

-"Mi madre es humana y mi padre era medio puma, su padre era humano. "

El guapo hombre la observó con atención. -"Mierda. Eres más humana que puma. ¿Realmente no puedes cambiar?" Ella negó con la cabeza. -"¿No tienes garras o dientes?"

Ella lo soltó con un brazo y levantó la mano, le mostró sus uñas y luego se retiró el labio superior para mostrarle los dientes normales.

-"Estoy aterrorizada", admitió ella, bajando el brazo y cerró la mano en la curva de su hombro. -"Si pudiera, lo habría hecho ya."

-"Tú aroma es el de un cambiante, pero es muy débil".

-"No lo sabía."

-"¿Tu padre no te lo dijo?"

Serena volvió a vacilar, se preguntó qué haría si él se daba cuenta que no tenía a nadie que la protegiera y a nadie que la vengara si rompía su palabra. No tenía familia cambiante que quisiera vengarla o incluso a la que le importara si arrojaba su cadáver en el barranco más cercano. Su madre era todo lo que tenía. Una humana y no podía hacer nada.

-"Te he hecho una pregunta y espero una respuesta." Ajustó su agarre sobre ella, deslizo un brazo bajo su culo para levantarla hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura y la miró fijamente a los ojos.- "¿Él no te advirtió que otros cambiantes podrían detectar que en parte eres un puma? "

-"No." Y es la verdad, admitió mentalmente.

-"Él debería habértelo dicho. He escuchado que sus hombres son muy protectores de sus mujeres. No recojo ningún aroma masculino en ti, así que supongo que no tienes un compañero"

-"No, no tengo una pareja."

-"¿Estás segura de que tienes la edad suficiente para tener una? O ¿Es porque eres defectuosa? "

Parte de su miedo se esfumo para ser reemplazado por la ira y eso le hizo ponerse a la defensiva.- "¿Estás acoplado?"

-"No."

-"¿Estás seguro de que tienes la edad suficiente ? O ¿Eres defectuoso también? "

Apretó el brazo alrededor de su cintura y un suave gruñido salió de entre sus labios entreabiertos.- "Cuidado, gatita. No me insultes ".

El miedo destelló en su interior y su temperamento se enfrío rápidamente. Este tipo era un hombre lobo real.

-"Tú me insultaste primero. Tendrías que haber visto la expresión de incredulidad en tu cara. " le sonrió

-"¿Yo?" Torció su boca y el humor iluminó su mirada oscura.- "Me sorprendiste." Su atención permaneció en su boca, se deslizó hasta su pelo y después volvió a mirarla profundamente a los ojos. -"Eres atractiva como el infierno. "

Ella se quedó en silencio, no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso, ya que nunca se habría esperado que él la elogiara.

Volvió a respirar hondo, la miró y luego ladeó la cabeza.

-"Alguien se acerca. ¿Estás lo suficiente calmada ahora para que te deje en el suelo sin que intentes trepar al árbol más cercano o a mi, otra vez? "

-"No lo sé. Mis instintos asumen el control cuando estoy super asustada y entonces me subo a cualquier lugar que este muy alto, como a la copa de un árbol. "Ella miró hacia abajo, a su amplio pecho. -"Tú eres el primer hombre al que me he subido, si eso te sirve de algo. Pero, en mi defensa, te diré que tú no me dejabas ir y algo dentro de mí quería que me fuera. "

-"Los instintos pueden ser una perra." Volvió un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia el bosque. -"Agárrate a mí entonces. Estás a punto de aterrorizarte de nuevo. Cuatro compañeros de mi manada se están acercando. "

Él se movió cuando ella hundió la cara en su cuello otra vez, cerró los ojos y envolvió los dos brazos alrededor de su cuello para aferrarse a él con fuerza, una vez más. Su espalda suavemente rozó el tronco del árbol del que había bajado y él la inmovilizó allí, dentro de su abrazo. Escuchó el crujir de las hojas e inhalo el aroma masculino de Darien. Por alguna extraña razón eso le ayudó a no alterarse cuando sus compañeros gruñeron al verla.

-"Ya es suficiente". La voz de Darien era profunda y dominante, dura. -"Vete a tu casa".

-"Gato", gruñó un hombre. Él gruñó más fuerte.- " Ella huele dulce y yo quiero un bocado ".

El cuerpo de Darien se puso rígido. Se sentía similar al tronco del árbol que se apretaba contra su trasero. El aterrador gruñido de rabia que escucho por el oído izquierdo le hicieron contener un gemido. Sus instintos cobraron vida de nuevo y le costo toda su concentración no luchar para escapar de sus brazos. Quería correr o trepar a un árbol, pero definitivamente no quería estar cerca de un hombre lobo que quería darle un bocado.

-"¿Largate!", rugió Darien.- "Ella es mía".

-"Mierda", se quejó otra voz.- "¿Qué pasó para que no quieras compartir su dulce muerte?"

-"Oh" jadeó otro macho.- "No creo que eso sea lo que él tiene en mente para ella. Mierda. Lo siento, hombre. Sé que te gusta un buen coño, pero infiernos, no puedo entender que ella te excite. "

Uno de los hombres lobo soltó un bufido.- "¿Te la vas a follar y luego vas a matarla? Admito que a veces soy un gilipollas, pero eso es duro incluso para mí. "

-"Largaros", gruñó Darien, su voz sonó aterradora.

-"Cálmate", murmuró uno de ellos.- "Esta bien Darien, pero en serio. Yo no me lo haría con una de ellos. Ten cuidado con sus dientes y garras o ella te destrozara".

Se marcharon y Serena dejó de sentir miedo cuando el hombre que estaba sujetándola se relajo y se apartó del árbol. Ella levantó la cabeza y vio la ira en su rostro. Respiró hondo varias veces y su mirada se suavizó cuando él la miró fijamente.

-"Andrew traerá mi ropa y mi coche. Me vestiré y te llevare a casa. "

Ella vaciló.- "Me han robado el bolso. Mis llaves, mi identificación y mi dinero están en su interior. "

La irritación brilló en su hermoso rostro. -"Te lo devolveré y me asegurare de que no te falte ni un centavo"

-"Gracias." Ella lo quería decir.

-"Voy a tener que llamar a tu padre para suavizar las cosas con él. No quiero que esto provoque una guerra entre nuestra gente".

El miedo la atravesó de nuevo.- "No tienes que hacerlo. No te preocupes, no le diré lo que me pasó. "

-"Él lo sabrá en el momento en que entres por la puerta. Él me olerá en ti, el olor de tu terror es muy fuerte. ¿Supongo que no heredaste su agudo sentido del olfato? Apestas a miedo. "

-"Vivo sola."

Sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron y la estudió. -"¿En serio?"

-"Sí. Me duchare cuando llegue a casa y lavare mi ropa. "Hizo una pausa. -"Siento lo del olor."

El tipo era muy el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto y le había dicho que apestaba. Ella se estremeció interiormente por esa ironía de la vida. El silencio se hizo incómodo entre ellos y Serena tuvo que apartar la mirada de su intensa mirada y se preguntó por qué él la miraba de esa extraña manera. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de leerle la mente. Empezaron a dolerle las piernas, que aun tenia alrededor de su cintura y las relajó un poco, su cuerpo se deslizo un poco por su torso. Sus manos se deslizaron de repente de su cintura hasta su culo y la levantó.

Serena se quedó sin aliento. -"¿Quieres quitar las manos de mi trasero?"

-"Si dejo que te deslices hacia abajo, uno de nosotros acabara avergonzándose. Y no seré yo. "

-"¿Avergonzarme?"

Su nuez de Adán se movió cuando él tragó saliva.- "El olor del miedo me excita."

Le llevó unos segundos que su cerebro entendiera sus palabras. Sorprendida, ella se retorció lo suficiente como para mirarle el cuerpo por encima del hombro. El movimiento apretó su sexo contra su estómago, pero le permitió echarle una buena ojeada a su cuerpo. El espectáculo hizo que girara rápidamente la cabeza y su pelo le dio una bofetada en la cara. Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

Darien sopló para quitarse su cabello de la boca y le arqueó una ceja.- "Tenias que mirar, ¿eh?"

El calor enrojeció sus mejillas.- "Puedes soltarme."

-"Prefiero mantenerte hasta que Andrew regrese con mi ropa. No quiero que vuelvas a subirte otra vez al árbol. Ibas a decirme por qué vives sola. No creas que me has distraído. Quiero una respuesta. "

La visión de su gran erección y el fuerte control sobre su culo, activó de nuevo su miedo.

-"¿Vives tú con alguien?"

Darien le frunció el ceño profundamente.-"No. Y tampoco estoy acoplado a una atractiva hembra. Deja de intentar distraerme y explícame por qué no estás protegida".

-"Lo estoy", mintió. -"Pero me gusta tener mi propio apartamento."

El murmullo de un suave gruñido salió de su garganta. Serena se puso tensa y sus manos se agarraron a sus desnudos hombros, un poco más fuerte. El miedo subió por su columna vertebral cuando vio la expresión irritada de su cara.

-"No soy un ignorante sobre los felinos o sus costumbres. Tu familia debería estar cerca de ti para asegurarse de que tus hombres no te obligan a aparearte con uno de ellos. Si fueras fea podrías atribuirlo a que ninguno de tus hombres está interesado, pero no es así. Si vivieras sola en mi manada los machos derribarían tu puerta para llegar a ti. Responde a la pregunta y deja de decirme gilipolleces ".

Su corazón se aceleró por el miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que no la dejaría ir. Él le había jurado que no le haría daño y como no se lo había echo, hasta ahora, ella decidió ser honesta.

-"Está bien. Mi padre murió en un incendio y su familia no sabe que existo. " Ella levantó la barbilla, desafiante.- "Me ocupo de mí misma."

-"¿Por qué no saben de ti? Tendrías que ponerte en contacto con ellos. ¿Sabes algo sobre los cambiantes? "abrió ampliamente los ojos.- "Deberías estar protegida. Es un milagro que ningún varón te haya obligado a tomarlo como pareja. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte contra cualquier gilipollas que te quiera. Tu familia se aseguraría de que te acoplas con el hombre que tú decidas. "

-"Nunca conocí a otro de mi clase", admitió en voz baja y se encogió de hombros.

-"Ellos no viven en esta zona. Mi mamá y yo nos mudamos aquí a propósito para evitarlos".

-"¿Por qué?"

Los nervios hicieron que se le secara la boca. No quería mirarle, pero se obligó a mantenerle la mirada. -"Ellos me matarían".

-"No, no lo harían."

-"Sí, lo harían." Suspiró. -"Mi padre tuvo que huir de su manada porque querían matarlo. Su madre le ayudó a escapar cuando su jefe se dio cuenta de que la sangre humana de mi padre disminuía sus habilidades. Odian la debilidad y te matan por eso. Mi madre me dijo lo hermoso que se veía en su otra forma, pero yo no puedo cambiar. Si ellos pensaban que él era débil... "su voz se fue apagando y le dejó que sacara sus propias conclusiones.

-"Mierda", murmuró.- "No pensé que los gatos eran tan capullos. Nosotros protegemos más a los débiles de sangre".

-"Cuando yo era joven, mi padre me juró que sólo olía a humana. Mi mamá me prometió que estaría a salvo y que nadie sabría nunca de mi herencia. "

-"¿Cuando perdiste a tu padre?"

-"Justo después de mi quinto cumpleaños."

-"¿No cambiaste al llegar a la pubertad? A veces eso provoca el cambio en las razas mixtas".

-"Empecé a ansiar la carne cruda. Mamá me llevó al bosque para ver si podía cambiar, pero no pude, no importó lo mucho que lo intenté."

Apretó las manos sobre su culo.- "El miedo también lo habría desencadenado. No puedes cambiar. Supuse que eras más joven hasta que te vi la cara más de cerca. Algunas adolescentes tienen problemas hasta que llegan a la pubertad. Las otras únicas razones que podrían impedirles cambiar son las lesiones graves o las drogas ".

-"Supongo que es bueno saberlo, pero no me hace ningún bien".

Parpadeó un par de veces.- "Tu olor, obviamente, ha cambiado. Hueles a puma, la raza de tu padre, pero es un olor muy débil. Cualquier cambiante podría recogerlo a doce metros de ti. ¿Puedes recoger mi olor? "

Ella inhaló.- "Llevas colonia y te lavas el pelo con un champú con olor a fruta".

-"¿Eso es todo lo que hueles?"

Vaciló y luego bajó la mirada hacia su garganta. Ella se inclinó, se dio cuenta de que él instintivamente se echó hacia atrás un poco, pero luego se quedó quieto y le permitió acercar la nariz a su cuello. Ella bufó, no podía recoger lo que él pensaba que debería ser capaz de oler, a excepción de su maravillosa colonia. Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez rozo su nariz a lo largo de su piel para conseguir más de su olor. Él apretó las manos en su culo y la empujó contra su estómago con más firmeza. Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

-"Hueles bien, pero sólo recojo tu olor a hombre."

Un suave sonido salió de su garganta, no era un gruñido, pero casi.- "Si me lames para probar mi sabor, te meterás en problemas. "

Su declaración confundió a Serena.- "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Los cambiantes les hace eso a la gente? "

Él gimió más fuerte y volvió la cabeza, para observar el bosque.- "Vamos, Andrew. ¿Dónde diablos estás? "Relajo las manos sobre su culo.

Serena decidió que parecía incómodo.- "¿Qué te pasa?"

Sus hermosos ojos oscuros se fijaron en ella.- "Me estás excitado, gatita. Eso es lo que pasa, pero tú no tienes ni idea ¿verdad? "

Ella alzo las cejas por la sorpresa.- "¿En serio? ¿Sólo por olerte? "

-"Si. También estás envuelta alrededor de mí. "

-"Podrías bajarme".

-"Y tú podrías terminar adornando el árbol de nuevo. No. Andrew vendrá pronto y nos iremos entonces ".

-"Te agarrare de la mano. Estoy mucho más tranquila y estoy empezando a confiar en ti. Creo que puedo resistir la tentación de subirme al árbol si estoy cerca de ti. "

-"Si te bajo tendrás una mejor vista de mi erección."

El calor enrojeció de nuevo sus mejillas y rezo en silencio para que Andrew regresara pronto con la ropa de Darien. Ella dejó caer su atención hacia su musculoso pecho.

-"¿Supongo que nunca has tenido relaciones sexuales con un cambiante?"

-"No." Ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, le sorprendió que él le hiciera semejante pregunta. -"Te lo dije, nunca he conocido a otro. "

-"Esa es una buena cosa. No eres tan fuerte como ellos. Por eso al principio pensé que eras humana. "

Ella se encontró su mirada de nuevo. -"Soy más que humana".

-"Lo eres". Volvió la cabeza, examinó el bosque y sonrió con fuerza. -"Aquí viene. No tengas miedo. No te hará daño. "

Andrew se había puesto una camiseta, pantalones vaqueros y un par de zapatillas de deporte. Entró en el claro con la ropa de Darien enganchada al brazo y las llaves del vehículo en la mano. La sonrisa en su rostro se amplio.

-"¿Interrumpo?" dijo con diversión.- "Parece como si lo hiciera." Él se rió entre dientes. -"Veo que las cosas están muy duras por aquí. "

-"Cállate, deja la ropa, las llaves y piérdete", se quejó Darien.

-"Podrías entregármela a mí." Andrew se acerco más.- "Podríamos compartirla. No quiero matarla, ella es muy bonita. Me encantaría disfrutar de su cuerpo. "

-"Perderás una mano si la tocas. Ella está bajo mi protección".

-"Es obvio que quieres follártela ¿que es lo que te detiene?" Andrew se detuvo en seco.

-"Estoy preguntándome si maullá cuando la están jodiendo"

-"Sigue preguntándote y lárgate" la voz de Darien se profundizo.- "Márchate".

-"Está bien." El otro hombre soltó la ropa y las llaves, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo al bosque. -"Es probablemente una buena cosa que no te la folles. Tu madre preferiría verte castrado antes que verte con un gato. "

La ira hirvió en el interior de Darien. Serena observó su rostro y el olor de su miedo hizo que fijara de nuevo su atención en ella, cuando su compañero de manada desapareció.

Sus ojos habían cambiado ligeramente, la forma de ellos era diferente y el pelo a lo largo de su labio superior y la mandíbula se veía, sospechosamente, más largo.

-"Tu rostro", susurró.

-"Estoy enojado. Lo siento. "Tomó varias respiraciones profundas y los cambios fueron desapareciendo hasta que se vio cien por cien humano. -"Es más fácil perder el control después de un turno de trabajo. Cuanto más tiempo permaneces en una forma, más difícil es mantener la otra. "

-"Oh".

Darien apretó las manos en ella, pero luego la empujó lejos de su torso y la obligó a quitar las piernas de alrededor de él. Serena jadeó cuando él se apartó y la dejó en el suelo. Ella echó una rápido vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo, el tipo tenía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y era muy grande, por todos lados. No pudo evitar mirar su culo redondo y firme cuando se inclinó para recoger la ropa.

Darien se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul marino, de espaldas a ella todo el tiempo. Él se volvió hacia ella, después de cubrir su cuerpo, pero su erección todavía era visible, ya que su amigo no se había molestado en traer ropa interior. Serena apartó la mirada y trató de no mirar boquiabierta la tienda campaña en su pantalón.

-"Vamos. Mis botas estarán en el camión. Te devolveré el bolso más tarde. "

-"No podré entrar en mi apartamento si no tengo las llaves y mi coche está todavía en el estacionamiento de la tienda de comestibles. Necesito-"

-"Tienes que alejarte de mí antes de que haga algo estúpido", refunfuñó.- "Dijiste que tienes un apartamento. ¿Tu gerente no tiene un juego de llaves de repuesto? "

-"Sí." Ella no había pensado en eso. Serena asintió con la cabeza.- "Incluso tengo un juego de llaves de mi coche en mi casa".

-"Vamos gatita".

-"Mi nombre es Serena. ¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? "

Darien le dio la espalda mientras se alejaba.- "Es una forma de recordarme que los perros y los gatos no se llevan bien. "Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el bosque.-"Vamos".

Serena le siguió, le dolían los pies, pero no se quejó. Darien le había salvado y protegido de su manada y había cumplido su palabra. No iba a pedirle que la cargara sobre su espalda a través del bosque después de todo lo que había hecho, aunque estaba segura de que podría hacerlo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Capitulo Tres

Serena contuvo las lágrimas y se abrazó a su pecho cuando el oficial de policía que estaba de pie junto a ella se aclaró la garganta, exigiendo su atención. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-"¿Quién haría esto, Señorita Tsukino? ¿Tiene un ex-novio furioso? ¿Tal vez su nuevo novio tiene una ex-novia que no quería dejarlo ir? "

-"No." Ella hizo una mueca ante la forma en la que habían destrozado su sofá, el relleno de algodón estaba esparcido a través de la habitación, parecía como si hubiera nevado.

-"No salgo con nadie".

El policía la miró con incredulidad. -"Mira, mentir no es una opción aquí. Alguien te tiene mucha rabia. Rompieron todos los muebles y destrozaron la mayor parte de tu ropa. Quienquiera que haya hecho esto es peligroso y es necesario que nos des un nombre. ¿Quién es el hombre? "

-"No hay un hombre en mi vida." Ella se enfrentó a él y se abrazo con más fuerza a su cintura.- "Mi último novio se mudó a Oklahoma hace tres años. "No le mencionó lo mal que terminaron o cómo él la había acusado de estar loca. Desde entonces no había tenido otras relaciones duraderas. -"La última vez que supe de él, se había casado, tenía un hijo y se había alistado al Ejército, ahora no tengo ni idea de dónde está. La ruptura fue de mutuo acuerdo. "

-"¿Sales con mujeres?"

-"No," resopló.- "¿Es realmente tan difícil de creer que no salgo con nadie?"

El policía le dio un repaso de arriba y abajo por todo su cuerpo.- "Sí, lo es. Tú eres una mujer atractiva. "

-"Tengo juguetes sexuales, una almohada a la que abrazar y una manta que me mantiene caliente por la noche. Ellos no me piden dinero prestado que nunca devuelven y no discuten conmigo si no les gustan mis hábitos"

La boca del oficial se abrió y Serena se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de farfullar. Esa era otra razón por la que no salía con alguien. Había pasado tanto tiempo sola que no sabía mantener la boca cerrada cuando se enojaba o estaba molesta. Ella pensaba y las palabras salían de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-"Usted me pregunto y yo le respondí. "Ella apartó la vista de él.- "No sé quien hizo esto. No tengo dinero para reemplazar todo esto y no tengo seguro de inquilino".

-"Muévete", exigió una voz masculina fuerte.

En cuestión de segundos un cuerpo grande atravesó la puerta y Serena se quedó boquiabierta al ver al hombre que pensó que nunca volvería a ver. Darien llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro abierta y una camiseta de heavy-metal. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y sus ojos furiosos estaban fijos en ella.

-"¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Pasaba por aquí y vi el coche de policía. "Él apartó la mirada de ella y rápidamente examinó la habitación. -"Maldita sea". Él olfateó y estornudó. Su mirada regresó a ella. -"¿Te han hecho daño? "

El policía se movió hacia Darien.- "¿Quién eres tú?"

Darien no se movió, excepto para poner las manos en sus caderas.- "Soy un amigo de ella. Serena responde. ¿Estabas aquí cuando sucedió esto? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? "

-"No. Un vecino llamo a la policía cuando escucho fuertes ruidos en mi apartamento y después me llamó a mi, cuando llegue lo encontré así. "

-"¿Quién eres tú?" El oficial cogió del brazo a Darien.

Serena se puso tensa y se preguntó qué debía hacer, ya que temía que el hombre lobo atacara al policía. Darien miró la mano en su brazo y luego, lentamente, metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón, sacó la cartera y la abrió para mostrarle su identificación

-"Soy Darien Chiba. Soy un amigo de la familia. Vine a entregarle a Serena su bolso. Se lo dejó en mi camioneta la otra noche cuando la traje a casa".

El policía lo dejó en libertad, se volvió y miró fijamente Serena.- "¿Este es tu novio?"

-"No. Ya lo has oído. Es un amigo de mi familia. Lo conozco desde hace años ", mintió. Mantuvo los ojos en contacto con el policía y esperó que la creyera.

-"Está bien." El policía suspiró.- "Creo que ya no puedo hacer nada más aquí." Él escribió algo en una tarjeta y se la entregó a Serena.- "Aquí está el número del caso y mi numero de teléfono. Ponte en contacto conmigo si descubres cualquier cosa. "se fue rápidamente.

Serena miró a Darien mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido cada centímetro de la destruida sala. Finalmente la enfrentó.

-"Un cambiante hizo esto."

La sorpresa sacudió todo su cuerpo.- "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

-"¿Hueles la lejía? La utilizó para enmascarar su olor. "

-"Me imaginé que se había derramado la botella en la cocina."

-"Te equivocaste. ¿Has hablado con la familia de tu padre? "

-"No."

-"Entonces fue uno de los míos." Él atravesó la sala y entró en su dormitorio.

Serena vaciló y luego le siguió, pasó por encima de la rota mesa de café. Su habitación estaba completamente destrozada, su ropa esparcida por todos lados, la cama destrozada y los cajones de la cómoda estaban tirados en el suelo. Darien que estaba en medio de su pequeña habitación, se volvió para mirarla a los ojos.

-"¿Por qué un cambiante haría esto?"

Darien se encogió de hombros.- "Puede que estén resentidos tras los golpes que han recibido por atacarte. Tenían tu cartera y tu dirección. Supongo que lo hicieron después de que les advirtiera que estabas bajo mi protección. "

Ella apartó la mirada de él, se inclinó y se estremeció al descubrir que su chaqueta favorita estaba rasgada. Al principio pensó que alguien había utilizado un cuchillo para hacerlo, pero cuando la inspecciono de cerca, supuso que habían sido garras afiladas.

-"Lo siento."

Ella levantó la barbilla y vio sinceridad en sus ojos. -"Tenía planeado mudarme cuando cobrara el siguiente cheque. No gano el suficiente dinero para tener una cuenta de ahorros, así que no tengo dinero para cubrir una emergencia".

-"Yo pagare todo esto."

Él la sorprendió de nuevo. -"¿Por qué?"

-"Mis cachorros, mi responsabilidad y confía en mí, ellos me devolverán hasta el último centavo." El suspiró y miro a su alrededor. -"No puedes quedarte aquí."

-"Me pagaran el lunes. Estoy segura de que no volverán ahora que lo han destrozado todo ".

Darien le había prometido protegerla y no lo había hecho. Podía recoger los aromas tenues en el interior del dormitorio, donde el olor de la lejía era menos fuerte. El olor de los machos estaba en la ropa que había olido. Él pudo identificar a los tres machos de su manada que habían estado en el apartamento de Serena. Si ella hubiera estado allí cuando entraron... Él reprimió un gruñido furioso al considerar lo que podrían haberle hecho a ella. El olor de los hombres que no eran miembros de su manada era lo que más le preocupaba. Captó el olor de por lo menos dos dentro de su habitación. Algunos hombres lobos de su manada, obviamente, había comenzado a salir con desconocidos y habían desobedecido sus órdenes al volver a por la mujer. Sería imperdonable que algo le pasara cuando él se fuera..

-"Vamos."

Ella abrió ampliamente los ojos por la sorpresa.-"¿A dónde?"

-"A mi casa", respondió al instante, no tenia ni idea de otro lugar al que llevarla. -"Encontrare a los que hicieron esto y me asegurare de que te dejan en paz antes de permitir que te marches. "Interiormente maldijo, sabia que esto daría lugar a problemas.

En la actualidad, vivía en el apartamento del bar frecuentado por gente de su manada.

-"Tú dormirás en la cama y yo en el sofá, sólo serán un par de días y después estarás a salvo en tu propio apartamento. "

Espera. Serena dio un paso atrás, tropezó con la almohada de su cama y él la agarró del brazo para que no se cayera de culo. Ella le siseó, recordándole que no era completamente humana o una mujer-lobo. Él gruñó instintivamente y apretó su agarre sobre ella cuando vio el miedo en sus ojos.

-"Cálmate", le ordenó e hizo una mueca ante el tono de su voz, pero no pudo evitarlo.-"Tranquila, gatita. No voy a hacerte daño y aquí no hay nada a lo que te puedas subir. No trates de huir de mí. "

La ira sustituyó al miedo mientras le miraba a los ojos.- "Deja de llamarme así. Me asustaste, pero no iba a huir. "

-"Bien. Yo soy lo único que se interpone entre tú y un grupo de lobos que han decidido jugar contigo. Ellos, obviamente, van en serio. "

Esto no puede estar pasando, pensó Serena, mientras miraba al hombre. Inhaló su aroma masculino y obligó a su acelerado corazón a desacelerarse. Él no va a hacerme daño. Ella se lo repitió mentalmente hasta que su cuerpo se relajó. Aunque no le fue fácil ya que sus instintos le gritaban que luchara por escapar del gran hombre lobo.

-"No me quedare contigo".

-"No voy a dejarte aquí sola. Volverán. "Darien aflojó su agarre sobre ella, pero no la soltó.

-"No les he hecho nada malo."

-"Tú eres el enemigo de los hombres lobo."

-"No soy una cambiante."

-"Soy consciente de eso, pero parece que a ellos sólo les importa cómo hueles y que estas viviendo junto al territorio del hombre lobo. El más cercano de tu tipo vive a unos treinta kilómetros de aquí. Eso significa que eres una presa fácil para los de mi tipo".

-"Sólo tienes que decirles la verdad sobre mí."

-"Eso no ayudara. Eso sería como anunciar que no puedes luchar. No les dije que eras más humana cuando les ordene que te dejaran en paz. "

-"Cometiste un error. Si les dijeras-"

-"No cambiaría nada", la interrumpió, la soltó y se alejó.- "Si no escuchan cuando les digo que estás fuera de los límites, ¿realmente crees que les importara una mierda que no puedas cambiar? .No quiero asustarte más, pero algunos de los lobos que hicieron esto no son miembros de mi grupo. Significa que otra manada es consciente de ti, o peor aún, podrían ser pícaros. Eso significa que no responden ante nadie y que no viven según las normas establecidas por la manada. ¿Tengo que explicarte en cuanto peligro estarás si es así? "

-"Me marchare." Serena parpadeó lágrimas más.- "Supongo que este problema se solucionará si me marcho de la ciudad. Mi mamá vive en Ridley. Podría irme con ella." aunque temía hacerlo. Su madre se había vuelto a casar con un hombre al que no podía soportar. Le ponía los pelos de punta cuando la miraba de reojo y ella siempre tenía que tener mucho cuidado para que se diera cuanta de que ella no era muy normal. -"No tengo elección".

-"Te vienes a mi casa. Nadie se atreverá a invadir mi guarida para llegar a ti. "

La sangre desapareció de su rostro.- "¿Vives en una cueva ?"

-"No." Él sacudió la cabeza, le lanzó una mirada frustrada y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.- "Es sólo una forma de hablar, vivo en un apartamento y es bonito. Los lobos salvajes no viven en casas, ellos prefieren cuevas ".

-"Es bueno saberlo."

Él se encogió de hombros.- "Vamos gatita".

-"Deja de llamarme así".

Él le frunció el ceño de nuevo, dio un paso más cerca y entrecerró los ojos.- "Vamos a dejar claro una cosa. Yo estoy a cargo y soy el que te va a proteger, así que deja de discutir conmigo, deja de molestarme y haz lo que te digo. De lo contrario, haré que alguien me traiga un saco, te meteré dentro y te sacare de aquí como si de verdad fueras un gato. "

La incredulidad hizo que Serena guardara silencio por unos segundos. -"No pedí tu ayuda y no dejare mi apartamento. "

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos y Serena gritó de miedo cuando él la agarró, la empujo contra la pared, pero sin hacerle daño, la inmovilizo con su gran cuerpo y la miró furioso.

-"¿Quieres que te diga lo que esos cachorros te habrían hecho si hubieras estado aquí cuando entraron? Habrías tenido suerte si sólo te hubieran matado con los dientes y las garras. Ellos son hombres y tú eres muy atractiva. Huelo al menos a cinco hombres en total. ¿Necesitas los detalles de lo que te habrían hecho?. "

-"No." Su voz temblaba y su cuerpo temblaba por el terror de lo que sus palabras implicaban.

-"Bien". Él soltó el aire, la soltó tan rápido como la había agarrado y retrocedió.- "Voy a asegurarme de que nadie pone la mano, colmillo o garra sobre ti y dejare de llamarte gatita cuando tú dejes de actuar como una. Estoy tratando de hacer lo que te había prometido. Trabaja conmigo".

-"No te conozco," dijo ella con sinceridad. -"Mi instinto me dice que no confíe en ti y que todos los cambiantes son muy peligrosos".

Vaciló y su expresión se suavizó.- "Siempre mantengo mi palabra y estás a salvo conmigo. No voy a hacerte daño. Puedo gruñir un poco cuando estoy enojado, pero nunca he matado a una mujer en toda mi vida".

Se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta. -"No sé qué hacer." Se sentía vulnerable al admitirlo.

Darien levantó una mano lentamente y con los dedos le acarició, suavemente la mejilla.-"Te entiendo".

Él rozó su pelo antes bajar la mano a un lado y dio un paso hacia atrás para poner más espacio entre ellos.

- "Si te sirve de ayuda, quiero que sepas que estoy decidido a mantenerte a salvo tanto si tu me lo permites como si no. Puedes luchar, pero no ganaras. Tu ya no decides en esto. No podría mirarme al espejo si no hago nada aun sabiendo que estas en peligro. Mis cachorros hicieron esto y ahora te has convertido en mi responsabilidad. "

Algo se encendió en la mente de Serena. -"Los has llamado tus cachorros" Saco la lengua para lamer sus labios secos.- "¿Eres su alfa?" Por favor, di que no, pensó. Se suponía que los Alphas eran los hombres-lobos más brutales y despiadados de la manada.

Él negó con la cabeza. -"No."

La tensión de su cuerpo disminuyó y pensó que él, a pesar a ser un hombre lobo, era un buen tipo. Sus siguientes palabras fueron como si le hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua fría encima.

-"Soy el hijo del alfa y soy el que le sustituirá cuando se retire o muera ".

Sus rodillas amenazaban con derrumbarse, pero ella luchó contra el miedo y se obligo a permanecer de pie. Se miraron en silencio durante un largo rato antes de que él mirara a su alrededor.

-"Vamos."

-"Mi ropa-"

-"Está toda destruida." Se detuvo en la puerta. -"Deja de perder el tiempo. Cuanto más rápido te lleve a mi casa, donde te podré dejar sola con toda seguridad, más rápido podré encargarme de este lío. Te prestare algo de ropa hasta que podamos comprarte ropa nueva. "

Serena vaciló, pero luego se movió y pasó por encima de la almohada. Intentó no estremecerse cuando de nuevo vio lo destrozada que estaba su sala de estar. Sus cachorros lo habían roto todo. Cuando salieron, vio al encargado del edificio hablando con los vecinos. Ella abrió la boca para hablar con el hombre, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-"Soy Darien Chiba, un amigo de la familia de Serena." Él dirigió un ceño intimidatorio al gerente.- "La llevo a un lugar seguro hasta que todo se solucione. Espero que usted se encargue de arreglar esa puerta inmediatamente y que protejas su propiedad hasta que ella vuelva, ya que eres el responsable del edificio ".

Ella abrió la boca con la intención de pedirle disculpas, pero Darien eligió ese momento para agarrarla de la mano y alejarla de todos. Él la arrastró hasta una moto grande y negra que estaba estacionada en la acera, la soltó, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la bestia y le arqueó una ceja.

-"Sé que estaremos un poco apretados en mi casa, pero será por poco tiempo." Se inclinó un poco, con la mano agarró el casco que estaba enganchado en la moto y luego se lo tendió. -"Cierra la boca y súbete detrás de mí."

Serena se debatió entre ir con él o no. Podía montarle una escena y él no se atrevería a forzarla a subir en su moto con tantos testigos a su alrededor porque le había mostrado su identificación a la policía. Ella le miró a los ojos mientras le tendió el casco y tomó una decisión. Él no le había hecho daño, hasta ahora y definitivamente alguien tenía que ayudarla.

-"Está bien, pero sólo porque me diste tu palabra."

-"Bien." Él le ofreció una sonrisa, que no llegó a sus ojos.- "Soy la única persona que puede mantenerte a salvo. No tienes nada que temer de mí. "

Ella no le creía totalmente, pero aceptó su protección y su ayuda. Se sobresaltó cuando Darien le ajusto la correa bajo la barbilla. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron hasta que él termino.

-"¿Alguna vez has montado en una motocicleta?"

-"No."

La diversión brilló en sus hermosos rasgos.- "Pues ahora vas a disfrutarlo. Simplemente envuélvete a mi alrededor, no te sueltes y confía en mí. "

Serena vaciló. -"En la única persona en la que puedo confiar es en mi madre."

Apartó la mirada y miró a cualquier lugar, menos a ella. -"Siento oír eso. Sube, gatita".

Le irritó que siguiera usando ese apodo con ella ya que le había pedido que no la llamara así, obviamente, él no pensaba dejar de hacerlo. Ella dio un paso en la acera y levantó una pierna, torpemente, para subirse al asiento y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la motocicleta. Darien giró la cabeza para mirarla por encima del hombro mientras agarraba el segundo casco.

-"Deja de llamarme así".

-"Te dije por qué lo hago."

-"¿Qué demonios significa eso?"

Vaciló y se apretó la correa bajo la barbilla, pero nunca apartó la mirada de la de ella mientras lo hacía.-"Me siento atraído por ti y creo que eres linda. Sería muy estúpido no recordarme a mí mismo que somos enemigos cuando siento que mi cuerpo responde al tuyo".

Su brutal honestidad la dejó sin habla. Le guiñó un ojo y se volvió. Arrancó el motor de la motocicleta y el ruido detuvo la conversación. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, vaciló y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Tuvo que apretar su cuerpo firmemente contra su ancha espalda para cerrar sus dedos. Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró cuando la moto comenzó a rodar.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Capitulo Cuatro

Darien aparcó la moto en el interior del aparcamiento vigilado, que estaba detrás de la barra y apagó al motor, aliviado porque ninguno de los empleados hubiera salido afuera para fumar. Los brazos alrededor de él se aflojaron y el calor que sentía contra su espalda se apartó. Se abstuvo de maldecir cuando se dio cuenta de que no le gustó ni un poco que Serena se separase de su cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta y le ofreció una mano.- "Puede que se te doblen las piernas cuando te pongas de pie."

La irritación le atravesó cuando ella ignoró totalmente su oferta y evitó tocarlo, ella se agarró la falda para que no se le subiera y se bajó de la moto. Ella dio unos pasos atrás, se le doblaron un poco las piernas y casi se cayó de culo. Él negó con la cabeza mientras la observaba recuperar el equilibrio. Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-"Te lo advertí porque me habías dicho que nunca has montado antes. "

-"¿Tenias que pasar por encima de cada bache del camino?" Sus ojos brillaron con la ira.

Culpable, pensó y ocultó la sonrisa que amenazaba con curvar sus labios.- "No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando ", mintió.

Él nunca admitiría que había disfrutado de su pequeño y exuberante cuerpo apretándose contra él o de lo pervertido que se había sentido cuando había descubierto que sus manos bajaban peligrosamente cerca de su erección al pasar por encima de un bache. Le había costado tener que pasar por encima de una docena de ellos antes de tenerlas donde él quería, sobre su dolorida polla y aunque había sido una tortura sentir como sus manos se rozaban contra ella, había disfrutado cada segundo.

-"Te lo juro, has pasado por encima de cada uno de ellos. Yo conduzco mucho y nunca he tenido que pasar por encima de tantos ".

Él miró hacia otro lado antes de que pudiera ver su rostro y adivinara que había tenido segundas intenciones. Él apoyó una bota en el suelo y se levantó, pasó la otra pierna sobre el asiento y se abstuvo de ajustarse la polla cuando la dura longitud se presionó incómodamente contra la cremallera.

-"Te traje por los callejones para evitar el tráfico." soltarle esa excusa fue fácil. Le tendió la mano.- "Agarrate. Vamos a entrar y dentro hay más de mi manada ".

Darien vio el miedo grabado en sus facciones delicadas y sus instintos de protección cobraron vida. Le alarmó como reaccionó a sus emociones. Él siempre había protegido a las mujeres, pero nunca se sintió tan protector con una. Su terror hacia que su bestia luchara por salir para defenderla.

-"Confía en mí".

Realmente quería que ella confiara en él, peor aún, lo necesitaba. Él se sentía tan protector como el lobo que vivía bajo su piel. La observó y esperó a que ella pusiera su mano sobre la suya. La tensión aumentó entre ellos hasta que ella se acercó, mirándole todavía indecisa y luego puso su mano sobre la de él. Sus dedos se envolvieron firmemente alrededor de su mano y trató de ignorar la suavidad de su piel.

-"¿Quieres que te lleve? Lo último que necesitamos es que trates de escalar los muros. Preferiría llevarte en brazos a que intentes escapar de nuevo. "

-"No." levantó la barbilla con valentía y la determinación brilló en sus hermosos ojos azules.- "Puedo hacer esto".

Admiró su coraje, a pesar de que le había admitido que su control sobre sus instintos no eran muy bueno. Apretó su dominio sobre ella lo suficiente para asegurarse de que no podía alejarse de él y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada. Esperó poder llevarla a su apartamento sin ver a nadie.

Serena se esforzó por ignorar el terror que le gritaba que corriera. Nunca antes había tenido que enfrentarse a esos instintos tan fuertes y supuso que la culpa la tenia este cambiante tan sexy que la llevaba a su guarida, puede que su sangre cambiante fuera débil, pero el miedo que le tenía a los perros y especialmente a los hombres lobo, estaba muy arraigado en su ADN. En el instante que tocó el pomo de la puerta, tuvo que luchar contra el pánico que la golpeo duro e incluso le dificulto el poder respirar. Darien le apretó la mano, volvió la cabeza y la miró con preocupación.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"¿Qué hay de malo en mí?"

Darien se dio la vuelta, le soltó la mano y un instante después se quedó sin aliento cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo y dos brazos fuertes se envolvieron a su alrededor. Su espalda golpeó suavemente la pared junto a la puerta y la levantó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

-"Agárrate a mí", le ordenó.

Ella no se resistió y rápidamente envolvió los brazos y las piernas a su alrededor. Eso le ayudó, pero no mucho. Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y un suave gruñido salió de lo profundo de la garganta de Darien. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y un suave siseo escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de que había deslizado las manos bajo su chaqueta y le estaba clavando las uñas.

-"Cuidado con las garras, gatita. Te tengo y lo que estás experimentando es normal. El olor de la manada es muy fuerte aquí. Pensabas que no podías olerlos, pero es obvio que puedes. Deberías ver tus ojos. "Él los miró.- "Maldita sea".

Ella se alarmo.- "¿Mis ojos? ¿Qué tienen de malo? "

Él estudió las profundidades de sus ojos y gruñó suavemente de nuevo.- "Puede que tu cuerpo no pueda cambiar pero tus ojos lo hacen ligeramente. Ahora tienes los ojos de gato, son azules con un montón de motas amarillas, son exóticos y son los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca ".

Ella miró por encima del hombro, para evaluar los cambios en su visión, pero no notó ninguna. Ella le miró de nuevo y los ojos oscuros del hombre lobo, parecían haberse vuelto casi negros.

-"Tus ojos", susurró.

-"Si." se aclaró la garganta.- "Mi voz también se pondrá más profunda."

Ella se estremeció de nuevo ante su tono áspero, un poco alterado. -"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque tienes miedo, pero es algo completamente distinto para mí."

-"¿Qué?"

Suavemente volvió a gruñir.- "Quiero follarte y me duele."

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, no se esperaba que le dijera eso, cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su garganta. Ella encontró la voz de nuevo.

-"¿Estás ofreciéndome sexo? Recuerdo lo que me dijiste sobre lo de oler tu cuello. No creo que-"

-"Si rozas tu nariz contra mi piel, me voy a arrancar la ropa y te follare aquí mismo. Estoy tratando de controlar a mi lobo y tú no ayudas. "

-"Bájame".

Un gruñido más fuerte vibró en su pecho contra el de ella.- "No pelees conmigo. Hazlo y estarás jodida, en todos los sentidos ".

Ella se quedó muy quieta, respiró suavemente y miró su tensa expresión de cerca. Darien tenía tensos los músculos a lo largo de la mandíbula y los labios generosos separados, respiró profundo y su pecho se rozó contra sus senos. Para su sorpresa, los pezones se le endurecieron y un sonido, que nunca había oído antes, salió de sus labios. Darien giró la cabeza en su dirección y le dio una ardiente e intensa mirada.

- "Tú ronroneas".

-"No", negó, a pesar de que el ruido suave que había emitido parecía exactamente eso.

-"Tú-"

La puerta de al lado de ellos de repente se abrió y una mujer alta, que iba maldiciendo hasta por los codos, entro e interrumpió lo que Darien estaba a punto de decir. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron con consternación cuando se dio cuenta de que las manchas rojas en la camisa blanca y pantalones vaqueros de la mujer, eran de sangre fresca. La mujer también tenía manchas en las manos.

-"¿Que te pasó, Eudial?" Darien gruñó las palabras.

La mujer se giró, sorprendida y luego se inclinó para agarrar la manguera de agua que estaba conectada a un lado del edificio.

-"Esos estúpidos perritos empezaron una pelea porque querían jugar con unas perras. "disparó su mirada oscura hacia Serena y arqueó las cejas.- "Wow. ¿Es la perra del norte? Pensé que no llegaría hasta esta noche. "abrió el agua.

-"Um ..." Darien vaciló.

La musculosa mujer de por lo menos de dos metros de altura, se echó a reír. -"¿Con qué raza están cruzados allí? Ella es muy pequeña. ¿Es parte Chihuahua o algo así? Es insultante que su manada te la hayan enviado. Ellos tienen que estar desesperados por aliarse con una raza más fuerte. La romperás antes de que empieces a divertirte. "

-"Mierda", se quejó Darien.- "¿Algún muerto dentro?"

Eudial se mojó los brazos y las manos con el agua de la manguera para quitarse la sangre.- "Nop. La detuvimos antes de que la cosa llegara tan lejos. Seiya les está haciendo pagar por la mierda que rompieron. Destrozaron cinco mesas y abollaron una pared, pero nada que un poco de yeso y de pintura no pueda arreglar".

Serena miró boquiabierta a la mujer de aspecto aterrador, mientras esta cerraba el agua de la manguera y se enderezaba. Tenia unos tatuajes que empezaban en ambas curvas de sus anchos hombros y terminaban en el escote de entre sus pechos. Serena no tuvo ninguna duda de que era una mujer lobo.

-"Prohibirles la entrada. Ellos saben que no tolero esa mierda en mi bar. "

-"Ya se lo dije, Darien." la mujer fijó de nuevo los ojos oscuros en Serena y se acercó.-"¿Quieres que me deshaga de ese enana por ti?" Una sonrisa fría curvó sus labios. -"¿Quieres que les envíe el mensaje de que te han insultado al mandártela? "

El cuerpo de Darien se tensó. -"Retrocede, Eudial".

La mujer se quedó inmóvil y luego hizo una mueca extraña, arrugo la nariz y luego un gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos. La rabia transformo sus rasgos.- "Puma. La sangre fresca en mí enmascaró su olor. "

Si las miradas mataran, Serena no tenía ninguna duda de que ella habría muerto en ese instante. La mujer avanzó hacia ellos e hizo caso omiso de la orden de Darien.

Él maldijo, alzó un brazo y con la mano abierta, golpeó a la mujer en el pecho. El empujón la mandó de vuelta atrás y cayó sobre su culo.

-"Dije, retrocede", rugió Darien.

Un gruñido salió de la mujer derribada mientras miraba con odio a Serena.- "Vamos, dejame matarla. Por favor "

Darien agarró con ambas manos la cintura de Serena y gruñó bajo y profundo. -"Ella es una invitada. No la toques. Nadie lo hace ".

Eudial volvió la mirada hacia Darien.- "¿Una qué?"

-"Invitada y está bajo mi protección ".

La boca de la mujer se movió, pero no salió ningún sonido al principio. La ira se convirtió en asombro y luego en confusión.

-"¿Por qué? Ella es un gato apestoso. Ella, obviamente, estaba jugando en los contenedores de la basura y tú no tienes estómago para herir a una mujer, incluso aunque sea una de ellos ¿verdad? Me hará muy feliz patear su culo ".

-"Dije que está bajo mi protección y que nadie puede hacerle daño."

Eudial se puso en pie, usó ambas manos para sacudirse el trasero de los pantalones vaqueros y miró boquiabierta Darien. -"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

Él tomó una respiración profunda y su enorme pecho se presiono con fuerza contra el de Serena, que estaba fijada entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-"¿No hueles que su aroma es débil ? Ella es sobre todo humana y algunos cachorros decidieron cazarla en el bosque, pero yo los detuve ".

-"Ella es el enemigo. Por supuesto que querían hacer de ella un juguete masticable ".

-"No permito la agresión sin provocación". La ira oscureció las características de Darien.

-"Ella huele a puma. Eso es suficiente provocación para mí. "Eudial disparo a Serena una mirada asesina antes de lanzarle una mirada fría a Darien. -"Sé que tienes una debilidad por las mujeres. Dejámela a mi. No voy a matarla, pero la sacare de nuestro territorio ".

-"No."

La incredulidad brilló en el rostro de la hembra-lobo. -"¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? ¿ La llevaras personalmente de regreso con los suyos? "

-"No. Ella se quedara en mi apartamento hasta que me asegure de que estará a salvo en nuestro territorio. Tiene mi permiso para quedarse. Ella vive en el borde exterior y permanecerá allí después de que me ocupe de las actuales amenazas en su contra. "

Eudial gruño y se movió hacia la puerta.- "Voy a llamar a tu padre. "

-"Mierda", suspiró Darien y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Serena cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la mujer.

-"Deberías dejar que me fuera a casa de mi mamá."

Serena estudió sus hermosos ojos y se quedó sin aliento. Darien era muy sexy y guapo. Ella inhaló su olor masculino y el calor atravesó su cuerpo. Ella se agarro a sus hombros más fuerte y le apretó las caderas con los muslos. Darien gruñó suavemente y sus pezones se endurecieron al sentir las vibraciones contra sus pechos. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo tiempo, hasta que Darien movió las caderas y frotó el frente de sus vaqueros contra sus bragas. Un suave gemido salió de los labios de Serena.

-"Maldita sea," gruñó Darien.- "Estoy demasiado cerca del calor y creo que tú también."

-"Tú estás muy caliente."

Su mirada bajó hasta sus pechos. -"No sabes de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad? "

-"La temperatura de tu cuerpo es más caliente de lo normal y me estás clavando contra la pared. Por supuesto que estoy caliente y seguramente empezare a sudar si no me sueltas. "

Esa mirada caliente y sexy se levanto de sus pechos a su rostro.- "¿No entras en celo? Estoy hablando de sexo ".

Aturdida, Serena tragó saliva.- "No."

-"¿A veces no sientes una gran necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales? "

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"No."

-"Los gatos son diferentes, pero sé que deberías entrar en el calor sexual al menos una vez al año. "

-"No voy a hablar de esto contigo." Ella se sonrojó, le avergonzaba hablar de algo tan personal.- "Pero no, no lo creo. Yo tenía una gata y sé que eso no me pasa a mí. "

-"Los hombres lobo entramos en el calor del acoplamiento un vez al año y empieza en unos días. Por lo general dura de diez a quince días. Todo depende del año ".

Eso la sorprendió.- "Pensé que los perros estaban siempre calientes." se arrepintió en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, ya que no quería ofenderlo.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Darien.- "Lo estamos pero con el calor es mucho peor. Es la forma que tiene la naturaleza de asegurarse de que no nos extinguimos ".

La preguntas inundaron su cerebro, pero no se atrevió hacerlas. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada a su cuello bronceado.

-"¿Estás excitado?".

-"Lo estoy y por eso voy a dejarte en mi apartamento donde estarás a salvo. Cuanto más rápido pueda manejar todo este lío, mejor. Tú no puedes estar aquí cuando el calor del apareamiento comience ". Darien suspiró y aflojo los brazos en su cintura. Ella se no le había preguntado nada, pero podía ver la curiosidad en su expresión mientras le hablaba.-"El deseo de tener relaciones sexuales será insoportable, no podré negarlo y tú no querrás dormir en mi cama cuando llegue. "Él arqueó las cejas.- "¿Entiendes lo que te estoy insinuando?"

Oh si. Todo su cuerpo empezó a sudar al imaginárselo súper cachondo e intentando tener relaciones sexuales con ella. La idea no le horrorizo y esta revelación la enfrió un poco.

Él es un hombre lobo aterrador, un cambiante y el futuro alfa de su manada, se recordó. En otras palabras, este es el último hombre con el que puedes tener sexo. Sería suicida.

-"Deberías dejarlo estar."

-"Debería, pero no lo haré. Te llevare a mi apartamento e iré a cazar a mis cachorros. Ellos me darán los nombres de los otros tipos que irrumpieron en tu apartamento. Esperemos que, al final de la noche, haya cortado esta cosa de raíz. "

A Darien le dolía la necesidad de querer joder a la mujer en sus brazos, seguramente, podría tomarse el maldito pulso en la polla, ya que le palpitaba dolorosamente contra los vaqueros. Se apartó de la pared, ajustó su peso y luchó por no soltar un gemido cuando ella apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas alrededor de las caderas.

Ahora sabía lo que significaba el término "como una segunda piel" gracias a la cercanía de Serena. La soltó con un brazo, abrió la puerta y entró en el bar. El olor de su manada, de la cerveza, de los cigarrillos y de la comida, enmascaró el olor excitante de Serena. Respiró profundamente, se acercó rápidamente a la escalera que llevaba a su apartamento y subió los escalones de dos en dos. Hizo una pausa, tecleó el código de la alarma y la puerta se abrió. Él sonrió, amaba la nueva tecnología que había instalado recientemente. Entró por la puerta y la cerro con el pie detrás de ellos. Examinó con la mirada el pequeño apartamento, algo que siempre hacía cuando llegaba a casa y olfateó el aire.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Su voz suave le hizo sonreír y mirar su cara bonita, sus ojos le dieron ganas de gemir. Ellos eran exóticos, de un azul brillante con motitas de color amarillo y podría perderse en ellos. El miedo hacia que el amarillo destacara aún más y él los encontró fascinantes.

-"Estoy asegurándome de que nadie ha entrado mientras no estaba."

-"Tienes un sistema de seguridad."

-"Sí, pero como el hijo del alfa tengo un montón de enemigos y tengo que ser muy cuidadoso. "Se aclaró la garganta.- "Te quedaras aquí y estarás a salvo ".

Ella alivio su agarre sobre él y Darien tuvo que dejar de abrazarla. Al instante hecho de menos la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, pero retrocedió cuando los pies de ella tocaron el suelo y se apartó de él para observar su apartamento con curiosidad. Él siguió su mirada y deseo que a ella le gustara su remodelado piso de soltero.

-"Mi hermano vivía antes aquí, pero yo he modernizado la cocina y el baño. Estoy pensando en poner un muro para separar el dormitorio del resto de las habitaciones".

-"Es bonito. De hecho, me encanta así. "

La suavidad de su voz hizo que su polla palpitara más fuerte. El calor del apareamiento no podía llegar en peor momento. Podía sentir como aumentaba la necesidad de follarla y como su bestia le presionaba con fuerza para que jodiera a la mujer que tenía delante. No importaba que fuera el enemigo ya que su aroma los excitaba a los dos.

-"Coge lo que quieras de la nevera y pase lo que pase, no abras esa puerta. Sólo yo tengo el código de acceso a mi casa. "

Ella se volvió hacia él y dio un paso atrás. Luchó contra el impulso de arremeter contra ella, de cogerla en sus brazos y de tumbarla sobre su cama con dosel, debajo de él. Echó un vistazo a su ropa, le seria demasiado fácil arrancarla de su cuerpo. Quería sentirla piel contra piel, frotar su cuerpo sobre el de ella y descubrir cómo le gustaba el sexo.

¡Mierda!

-"No abras la puerta. Tengo que irme. Siéntete como en tu casa y usa lo que quieras. "

Se dio la vuelta, supuso que probablemente ella pensaría que había perdido la razón o que era simplemente grosero. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe detrás de él. Se detuvo, introdujo el código y la encerró dentro. Mejor prevenir que curar. Él respiró hondo varias veces hasta que su olor dejó de atormentarlo y luego se obligo a bajar las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta que daba al bar y entró. El ruido y el olor de la manada inundó sus sentidos. Se acercó a la barra y asintió con la cabeza a Petirol, la camarera que estaba detrás de la barra. Ella sonrió cuando se le acercó y él gimió en voz baja. Odiaba las señales que le enviaban las mujeres que buscaban atraer su interés sexual.

-"Hey, jefe. ¿Quieres algo? "Petirol se inclinó sobre la barra lo suficiente para que él tuviera una buena vista de su escote.

-"Ya basta", gruñó Eudial desde su izquierda.- "Él no pasará el calor contigo". Ella golpeó su hombro con el suyo.- "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Darien suspiró, volvió la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, que estaban a la misma altura que los suyos.- "Nadie sube arriba. Soy el responsable de su seguridad. ¿Me entiendes? "

-"Si. No he llamado a tu padre. "

-"No, me imagine que no lo harías. Te gusta demasiado trabajar en el bar y sabes que te habría echado por ser una chismosa ".

-"¿Quién está arriba?" Petirol se inclinó más y reveló que no llevaba sujetador.

Eudial gruñó. -"No quiero ver tus tetas y Darien tampoco ".

Echó un vistazo a su camisa y movió la cabeza. -"No va a suceder. Yo no lo hago con empleados ".

-"Maldita sea. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? "Petirol se enderezó.- "Estás totalmente perdido."

-"La he invitado a cenar así que dile a Ryan que le llamare para avisarle de cuando tiene que empezar a cocinar los filetes para dos. Quiero- "

-"Has perdido la cabeza," le cortó Eudial.- "Deberías dejarme sacarla de nuestro territorio".

Darien le gruñó a su vieja amiga.- "No te metas en esto y haz lo que te he pedido. No te olvides de que estoy al cargo aquí o de que ella está bajo mi protección. "

-"¿La manada del norte ya te ha enviado su oferta? Pensé que no llegaría hasta después de anochecer ". resopló Petirol. -"No sé por qué les permites que envíen a sus mujeres. Nunca aceptaras a una como pareja. "

La frustración lleno a Darien. -"No necesito esta mierda ahora." Metió la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros, sacó el móvil y marcó un número de teléfono. Su hermano lo cogió al cuarto tono de llamada.

-"Necesito un favor, Yaten".

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"La manada del norte me ha enviado a la mujer mas bella de este año. Quiero que te encargues de ella y necesito que me cubras ".

-"Oh diablos no" la voz de su hermano era profunda.- "De ninguna manera".

-"Me lo debes." Darien hizo una pausa.- "Yo te saqué de ese lío el verano pasado".

-"Maldita sea. ¿Es fea o es tan caliente que tienes miedo de terminar acoplado a ella? ¿Es sólo por esta noche? "

Vaciló y luego suspiró.- "No. Quiero que te hagas pasar por mi. Te enviare un correo electrónico con mi horario. Ya tengo a la mujer que dormirá en mi cama. "

-"¿Alguien que yo conozca?"

-"No y más vale que siga siendo así. Ella está fuera de los límites. ¿Lo harás? "

-"Por supuesto. No tengo a nadie y estoy libre para reemplazarte, pero me debes una. Pasare con ella el calor del acoplamiento y luego la devolveremos a su manada. Se quedaran realmente impresionados de lo buen seductor que es nuestro futuro alfa...".

-"Gracias. Tienes que estar en el bar para interceptarla antes de que llegue a las escaleras. "

-"Estaré allí en diez minutos".

Darien colgó e ignoró la sonrisa que Eudial le dirigió.- "Voy a salir de caza. Protegela. Nadie y quiero decir nadie, se acerca a ella. "

-"Bien". Eudial se encogió de hombros.- "Tú eres el jefe."


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Capitulo Cinco

Los nervios hicieron que la piel le hormigueara mientras se paseaba por el pequeño apartamento. El aroma de Darien permanecía en el interior de la habitación, pero era casi abrumador cuando se acercaba a su cama. Se lamió los labios y decidió darse una ducha. Podía olerlo en su ropa y en la piel, a pesar de que habían pasado horas desde que se había marchado y no tenía ni idea de cuándo volvería.

El baño era completamente nuevo, pero no había cerradura en la puerta. Eso le hizo dudar sobre el hecho de desnudarse, pero deseaba quitarse el olor de Darien y que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. El hambre hizo que su estómago protestara mientras el agua tibia corría por su cuerpo. Se había saltado el almuerzo y ella siempre había necesitado comer con regularidad. Rápidamente se lavó el pelo y luego se secó.

Se mordió el labio, miró su ropa sucia y luego pego el oído a la puerta para asegurarse de que Darien no había regresado. Ella la abrió abrió lentamente.

Todos sus sentidos parecían haber despertado al entrar en contacto con los hombres lobo y eso le hizo preguntarse si los rasgos, que pensaba que no había heredado de su padre, sólo habían permanecido en estado latente porque antes no los había necesitado. Se acercó al armario, lo abrió, se quedó mirando los nueve cajones y se debatió entre si debía mirar entre sus cosas o no. Sólo le llevo unos segundos decidir que prefería enfrentarse al lobo vestida que con una toalla húmeda. Abrió un cajón lleno de camisetas, sacó una y dejó caer la toalla. La camiseta de Darien era muy grande y le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Abrió otro cajón, para buscar unos calzoncillos.

-"Mierda", jadeó.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el montón de cajas. Había cientos de condones de colores. Cerró el cajón y abrió otro. ¿Por qué necesita tantos? Su siguiente pensamiento le creo una sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago. ¿Con cuántas mujeres duerme? La imagen mental de Darien con otras mujeres la hizo sentirse inquieta y decididamente muy perra.

Escuchó como alguien introducía el código de seguridad en la puerta y Serena se dio la vuelta, se enderezó y el miedo se apoderó de ella mientras la veía abrirse. Darien dio unos pasos en la habitación y luego se congeló de repente, su cabeza giró en su dirección después de olfatear el aire.

-"Espero que no te importe, pero me di una ducha y cogí prestado algo de tu ropa."

Ella no se perdió la expresión tensa en su hermoso rostro o como su cuerpo se endureció o como cerró las manos en puños a los costados cuando su intensa mirada bajó por su cuerpo. El color de sus ojos se oscureció mientras la observaba. No dijo nada, no se movió, pero se quedo mirando fijamente sus piernas desnudas.

-"¿Has encontrado a los hombres que estabas buscando? ¿Puedo irme ya a casa? "

Se aclaró la garganta y se obligo a mirarla al rostro.- "No. Parece que alguien les avisó de que estaba enojado y se han ocultado. Los encontraré. Mañana tienen que asistir obligatoriamente a una reunión de la manada y yo les estaré esperando. Yo ... "Bajó la mirada a sus piernas de nuevo.- "Pensé que tendrías hambre. Yo la tengo. "

-"Me muero de hambre."

-"En cualquier momento nos traerán la cena. Cuando venia hacia aquí, llamé desde mi móvil al cocinero para que prepara nuestra comida. "

-"Gracias. ¿Le pasa algo a mis piernas? Estás mirándolas ".

Él la miro con diversión.- "Lo siento."

-"¿Puedes decirme donde guardas los calzoncillos?"

-"No los necesitas."

Esto le hizo levantar las cejas.- "Si los necesito, esta camiseta no me cubre mucho. Estaría más cómoda si llevara algo debajo de ella. "

Su nariz se dilató y un suave gruñido escapó de entre sus labios entreabiertos. -"¿No llevas bragas?"

El rubor calentó sus mejillas.- "Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que tienes la mala costumbre de hacerme preguntas personales. ¿En qué cajón guardas los pantalones? No quiero abrir ninguno más a ciegas. "Ella miró el cajón de los condones y luego a él.

-"Tengo miedo de encontrarme con otras cosas. "

Él sonrió, obviamente, no se sentía avergonzado en lo más mínimo.- "Todos los demás cajones tienen ropa."

-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta ?."

-"Adelante." Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en la silla junto a la puerta, aún abierta.

"¿Qué quieres saber? "

-"¿Por qué tienes tantos condones? ¿Por qué no compras sólo una caja como todo el mundo ? "

-"Te lo dije, el calor de apareamiento está cerca y no tengo planes de tomar una compañera. Tampoco quiero dejar a una mujer embarazada porque tendría que comprometerme con ella. Prefiero tener muchos a que no sean suficientes. De hecho, creo que tengo más cajas en la mesilla de noche. " Serena lo miró boquiabierta y Darien se rió entre dientes. -"¿Qué?"

-"Esas cajas son de las grandes y ese cajón está lleno de ellas".

Dio un paso hacia ella. -"¿Y?"

-"¿Realmente necesitas tantas?" La idea de tener tanto sexo hizo que le temblara el vientre y que su camiseta de repente le pareciera demasiado pequeña.

-"El calor de apareamiento significa exactamente lo que suena." Él dio otro paso y acortó la distancia entre ellos. -"Estas todo el tiempo deseando el sexo."

-"Oh." Ella no estaba segura de cómo responder a eso.

Darien se acercó hasta que estuvo frente a ella y ella tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mantener el contacto con su mirada. Él levantó las manos hacia ella y Serena dio un paso atrás para evitar su contacto, pero se olvidó del cajón abierto y se dio un golpe en la curva de la rodilla. Ella se quedó sin aliento por el dolor y habría perdido el equilibrio si Darien no la hubiera agarrado de las caderas. Él la tiró contra su cuerpo.

-"¿A dónde vas?" dijo con voz profunda y la apretó contra su cuerpo más grande.-"Te ves tan nerviosa como un gato atrapado en la caseta de perro." Él sonrió ante su broma.

-"Eso no es gracioso." Ella se agarró a sus codos y al segundo que le tocó su cuerpo despertó.

-"Te ves muy bien con mi camiseta".

-"Gracias." Serena se echó hacia atrás, hasta que sus pechos no se rozaban más contra su pecho. "¿Quieres soltarme?"

-"No." Él hizo una pausa. -"Te verías mejor sin ella."

Su mente estaba distraída por su toque y por su cercanía.- "¿Sin qué?"

-"Sin mi camiseta." Sus dedos apretaron ligeramente sus caderas. -"¿Por qué no te la quitas?"

-"Eso no va a suceder".

-"¿Por qué no?" La diversión brillo en sus ojos sexys y le pareció aún más guapo cuando sus labios generosos se curvaron con una sonrisa traviesa. -"Sé que disfrutaría al verte ".

-"No te conozco y no tengo sexo con extraños".

Eso amplio su sonrisa.- "¿Quién dijo algo sobre el sexo? ¿Es eso en lo que estás pensando? "

Serena le frunció el ceño en respuesta.- "¿Esperas que me crea que no te gustaría tener relaciones sexuales si me vieras totalmente desnuda? "

-"Soy un hombre lobo. Nos sentimos cómodos con la desnudez. Si te hubieras criado rodeada de cambiantes no te importaría estar desnuda delante de los demás. Lo admito, tengo mucha curiosidad por ver cada pulgada de tu cuerpo. "El deslizo las manos desde sus caderas hasta su cintura y la apretó suavemente.- "Eres suave aquí ".

Ella le profundizó el ceño.- "Gracias por indicarme que tengo que ir a un gimnasio para perder el peso extra. Estoy empezando a ver por qué sigues soltero. He aquí un consejo. No está bien señalar la grasa del vientre o los michelines de una mujer. "

-"La mayoría de nosotros quemamos las calorías demasiado rápido. Muéstrame tu cuerpo. Quiero ver eso. "Él le apretó la cintura de nuevo, acaricio los suaves contornos de sus caderas y su vientre. -"Quitate la camiseta. "

-"Soy mayormente humana, ¿recuerdas? No me siento cómoda con la desnudez y no pienso quitarme la camiseta para mostrarte las partes de mi cuerpo que normalmente me esfuerzo en ocultar con ropa holgada "Ella trató de dar un paso atrás de nuevo, pero Darien la mantuvo en el mismo lugar.

De repente la soltó y dio un paso atrás. Serena se relajó al pensar que la dejaría en paz, pero rápidamente su mente desestimó esa suposición cuando observo como Darien agarró su camiseta, la sacó de sus pantalones vaqueros y la elimino de su cuerpo. Ella se quedó simplemente observando su impresionante estómago musculoso y su ancho pecho. Él tiró la camiseta al suelo y le sonrió más ampliamente mientras se quitaba una bota con el otro pie.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella encontró su voz y la capacidad de pensar de nuevo cuando sus dedos agarraron la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Ella dio un paso atrás.

-"¿Tu qué crees?" Él se desabrocho el botón del pantalón y se bajó la cremallera.

-"¡Deja de desvestirte!" Su mirada se precipitó hacia la puerta aún abierta.- "Cualquiera puede entrar aquí".

-"¿Es esa la única razón por la que quieres que me detenga?" Se había desabrochado la delantera de sus pantalones y ella pudo ver que usaba ropa interior negra, de un conocido diseñador. -"Pensé que te sentirías más cómoda sin la camiseta si yo me la quitaba también ".

No había manera de que pudiera pasar por alto el impresionante cuerpo del hombre lobo. Parecía un Dios con el pelo largo. Uno peligroso. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva. No te quedes embobada, le ordeno su mente, pero no podía apartar la mirada de sus musculosos bíceps cuando rodó los hombros.

-"¿Pasa algo malo?"

-"Um ..." Ella finalmente recuperó el control de su fascinación por sus músculos y lo fulminó con la mirada.- "No. Deja de sonreírme. Disfrutas al incomodarme ¿verdad? "

Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente y la diversión se apagó en sus ojos oscuros.-

"¿Eso es lo que crees?"

Ella ignoró su pregunta ya que no estaba segura de la respuesta.- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Estoy tratando de conocerte."

-"¿Desnudándote?"

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa de nuevo.- "¿Hay otra manera mejor que esta?"

-"Podríamos hablar en lugar de mostrame tu cuerpo."

Su mirada bajó hasta su pecho y le dieron ganas de tocarle. Serena dio un paso atrás, respiro profundo y su olor despertó todos sus sentidos. Su maravilloso aroma masculino hizo que su garganta emitiera ese extraño sonido. Sus pezones se endurecieron y el calor que se creo repentinamente en su estómago, se transformo en un dolor palpitante en su sexo. Le aturdió la intensa respuesta de su cuerpo a él.

-"Estás ronroneando de nuevo." la voz de Darien se volvió ronca.- "¿No tienes curiosidad por saber lo que podría suceder entre nosotros, gatita? "

Esa pregunta hizo que dejara de comerse su pecho con los ojos y le mirara a la cara.

- "La curiosidad mató al gato y dejar de llamarme así ".

Darien inhalo de nuevo su aroma, se tensó y gruño antes de abalanzarse sobre ella. Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando la agarró de las caderas con ambas manos y empujo su pecho caliente contra los suyos. La forma en que olía la abrumó totalmente.

Quería alejarse, pero en vez de hacerlo, clavo las uñas en su piel y se aferró a él.

-"Maldita sea". Él le acarició la cabeza con la barbilla.- "Hueles increíble ".

-"Estoy mojada." Ella se obligo a relajar las manos sobre su abdomen y luego le empujo.- "Suéltame ".

Darien la apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, en vez de permitirle poner espacio entre sus cuerpos.- "Puedo oler lo excitada que estás".

-"Quiero decir que estoy mojada por la ducha." su corazón se acelero y ella tembló.-"Tú-"

-"Tú me deseas", la interrumpió, deslizo las manos hacia abajo y las ahueco en su culo.

-"Y yo también te deseo."

Serena se quedó sin aliento y le empujó con más fuerza, pero no pudo escapar de la jaula de sus brazos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y ahogo el gemido que se le formo en la garganta cuando bajó la cara y su nariz rozo la piel de su cuello. Su aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas y luego sus labios rozaron la piel súper-sensible de debajo de su oreja.

Darien le dio un beso y luego un pequeño mordisco que hizo que su cuerpo ardiera por él. Sus rodillas se doblaron, pero el hombre que la sujetaba no le permitió deslizarse por su cuerpo. Él la mantuvo encerrada entre sus brazos, bajo sus labios hasta su garganta y le dio un pequeño mordico.

-"¿Darien?" los interrumpió una voz masculina . -"La cena está aquí."

Darien abrió la boca y sus dientes soltaron la piel de su cuello. -"Llegaste en el peor momento, Jedite ". Él la dejó en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y se interpuso entre ella y lapuerta.

-"Lo siento, amigo." El chico parecía más divertido que apenado.

Serena se tambaleó por la interacción física que acababan de compartir y estiró una mano para frotar la humedad en su cuello. Se quedó mirando la espalda desnuda de Darien y vio las marcas rojas en sus hombros, se las había echo con las uñas cuando se aferró a él.

-"Deja la bandeja en la puerta y baja las escaleras." Darien se quedó cerca de ella, parecía como si no quisiera que el hombre que había traído la viera.

-"Así que es cierto que ella es una cambiante de la raza del gato." Ella escucho como algo metálico golpeaba suavemente el cristal. -"Petirol ha estado extendiendo el rumor por todo el bar de que estás teniendo sexo con ella, pero yo no lo creo ".

-"Petirol tiene la boca grande. Es necesario que le recuerdes que tiene que detener su lengua o lo haré yo ".

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Serena se inclinó a la derecha y vio a un chico rubio en el interior del apartamento. Vestía pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera roja. Él tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los ojos fijos en el suelo y la cabeza lo suficiente baja como para que su barbilla tocara su pecho.

-"Entendido," dijo en voz baja.- "Lo siento. Ella es mi hermana, pero es muy joven. "

-"Te permití que le dieras un trabajo en el bar, pero no necesito que toda la manada conozca mi vida. Maldita sea. " Darien levantó una mano y se la paso por su pelo negro.

-"Si me veo en un infierno por esto me voy a cabrear".

-"Lo siento", murmuró el rubio y luego miró hacia arriba para revelar sus ojos marrones.

-"Intentare controlar los daños. No pensé que te causaría un gran problema. "

-"Ya conoces a mis padres" Darien hizo una pausa.- "y sabes que todavía tengo que responder ante ellos."

-"Tu padre-"dijo ella

-"No me da miedo que él lo sepa." Darien miró por encima del hombro, se encontró la mirada de Serena y suspiró en voz alta.- "Confía en mí cuando digo que no quiero que mi madre se pregunte por qué estás aquí."

-"¿Tienes miedo de tu mamá?" Serena no pudo evitarlo. Ella sonrió, le resultaba gracioso que alguien de su tamaño y edad temiera que su madre no aprobara lo que hacia -"¿Tienes miedo de que tu madre sepa que has pasado el rato conmigo? "

-"Me voy de aquí." el rubio se rió-. "Oh hombre, buena suerte con eso. Yo me ocuparé de Petirol ".

La puerta se cerró de golpe y ellos se quedaron solos de nuevo. Los ojos de Darien se entrecerraron peligrosamente y la sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció. Obviamente, ella había sido la única que había encontrado graciosa la situación y cuando él se volvió hacia ella, Serena retrocedió para poner espacio entre ellos.

-"Mi madre es una puta." Hizo una pausa-. "En todos los sentidos de la palabra. Ella es la hembra alfa y está a cargo de todas las mujeres de la manada. "

Serena dejó que sus palabras penetraran en su cerebro y con ellas llegó el miedo.-"¿Qué me haría si supiera que estoy aquí? "

Él hizo una mueca.- "Nada".

Ella no le creyó. Algo en sus ojos desmentían lo que él decía.-"En serio, no me mientas, Darien. ¿Estaré en peligro si se entera tu madre? "

Vaciló un momento demasiado largo. -"Mi padre no le permitirá ir tras alguien que está bajo mi protección. Hablare con mi padre si ella descubre que estoy albergando a alguien que considera nuestro enemigo ".

-"Realmente debería irme a casa de mi madre."

Él cerró la distancia entre ellos y la agarro de los antebrazos. -"No. Te quiero donde sé que estarás a salvo. "

-"Estaría muy bien allí." Ella no le mencionó que odiaba las miradas lascivas que su padrastro le dedicaba. Tampoco que le preocupaba que él averiguara que ella era diferente. Por alguna extraña razón, ella no podía entender porque a su madre le encantaba ese hijo de puta, pero tampoco quería causar problemas en su relación.

-"Cobrare mi cheque y me mudare a otro apartamento. Además, tengo que trabajar y no puedo darme el lujo de que me despidan y eso es exactamente lo que sucederá si mañana no me presento ".

-"Tendrás que llamar y decir que estás enferma. No te dejare salir de mi cueva hasta que tenga controlados a mis cachorros. También tengo que buscar a los hombres que no son miembros de mi manada y hablar con ellos. Tu no puedes entenderlo, pero ellos te conocen y han organizado una cacería. "

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Eso significa que no dejaran de buscarte hasta que te encuentren o hasta que tengan claro que eliminare a cualquier persona que quiera hacerte daño. "

Aturdida, ella lo miró boquiabierta. -"¿Eliminaras?"

Sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta que casi se volvieron negros. -"Los matare si te hacen daño."

-"Ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Por qué dices algo así? Quiero decir, no puedes realmente-"

-"Tú piensas como un ser humano." Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y su mirada se concentró en su hermoso rostro. -"La vida en tú mundo humano es diferente a la vida en una manada de cambiantes. Si estás bajo mi protección y alguien te mata o te hace daño, es mi derecho y mi deber vengarte. Quien se atreva violar mi derecho sabe que iré a por ellos. "Se humedeció los labios con la lengua.- "¿Te es tan difícil entender que haré todo lo posible para protegerte?"

Serena bajó la mirada, levantó las manos lentamente y las apoyo en su pecho.- "Sí".

Ella sintió la vibración de su gruñido y un destello de lujuria se apoderó de ella. Por alguna razón, cuando hacia esos sonidos, su cuerpo se excitaba. Ella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la camiseta que llevaba, inhalo su aroma masculino, cerró los ojos y se acercó a él hasta que su nariz acaricio su pecho. Un ruido suave salió de sus labios y ella se dio cuenta de que sonaba exactamente como un ronroneo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se apartó.

-"¿Qué me está pasando?" ella miró asustada a Darien.

Darien le soltó los brazos, ahueco una mano en su nuca y antes de pensarlo, sus labios cubrieron los de ella. Su lengua invadió su boca y ella le devolvió el beso. Envolvió el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Serena se aferró a él cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo y el instinto hizo que envolviera las piernas alrededor de Darien. La sensación de su lengua jugando con la de ella, le hizo imposible pensar hasta que él apartó su boca de la suya. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Ella abrió los ojos y vio que los suyos habían cambiado, ahora eran completamente negros, más estrechos y exóticos.

-"No te resistas," ordenó él, su voz era también más profunda.

Darien dio unos cuantos pasos, se inclino hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados sobre la cama y la sujetó debajo de él. Él utilizó los codos para sujetar su peso y Serena se dio cuenta de que la camiseta se le había subido hasta la cintura. Darien extendió la mano sobre su estómago y la deslizo lentamente hacia abajo. Ella todavía tenia las piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, por lo que sus dedos encontraron fácilmente lo que estaban buscando, separo los labios de su sexo y froto su clítoris. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó por el placer que la inundó.

-"Sólo siente."

Serena empujó las caderas contra sus dedos cuando Darien le masajeó más rápido el clítoris y le clavo las uñas en los hombros. Lo gemidos y ronroneos salieron por su boca mientras luchaba por respirar. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y su lengua le lamió la garganta, un segundo antes de que la mordiera en el mismo lugar. El dolor agudo sólo hizo que el éxtasis fuera aún más devastador. Serena se quedó sin aliento y gritó cuando el clímax le golpeó duro.

Su cuerpo aún temblaba por las oleadas del orgasmo cuando Darien dejó de tocarle el clítoris. Serena escuchó como algo de tela se rasgaba, pero no tenía ni idea de que era y tampoco le importaba. Sus paredes vaginales aún se estremecían y temblaban por la fuerza del clímax. Algo duro y grueso rozó los labios de su coño y abrió los ojos, siguió la mirada de Darien, se había desgarrado la ropa interior y su enorme polla se deslizaba entre los mojados labios de su coño.

-"Mierda", rugió de pronto Darien.

Se apartó de ella y se levanto de la cama. Serena se quedó allí, con las piernas aún abiertas y mirando el increíble culo de Darien. Él rugió de nuevo, se inclinó, termino de quitarse los pantalones y calzoncillos que tenia enrollados en los tobillos, los arrojó a un lado y luego se giró para mirarla. El miedo le atravesó al ver la furia en su rostro.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

**Los personajes del primer libro aparecerán bajo este nombre:**

"**Mate Set" = "Selene y Endimión".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capitulo Seis

-"¿Qué te pasa?" Serena permaneció tendida sobre su cama mientras le miraba embobada.

-"No quiero hacerte daño." Los músculos de los brazos de Darien e incluso los abs de su estómago estaban muy bien definidos.- "Eres demasiado pequeña y estrecha".

Ella tragó saliva, se sentó, levantó las rodillas y se abrazo a ellas. Se acurrucó en su cama. Los labios separados de Darien, dejaban al descubierto sus caninos y su rostro parecía más aterrador. Había cambiado un poco a su forma de lobo. No sólo le había cambiado la forma de los ojos, sus labios se veían más generosos, la barbilla le sobresalía un poco más de lo normal y los dientes no eran humanos. Se miraron en silencio, Darien se acercó y se detuvo al final de la cama. Su mirada ardiente se deslizo por todo su cuerpo, demorándose en sus piernas.

-"Quítate esa camiseta y date la vuelta."

El miedo y la incertidumbre la mantuvieron congelada. Darien maldijo en voz baja y luego se inclinó. La agarró de ambos muslos y le dio la vuelta sin previo aviso. Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando se encontró con la cara pegada a las sabanas y con sus dos manos sujetándola de las caderas. Él le tiró de ella hasta que quedo sobre sus rodillas y manos.

-"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales?" Su tono se volvió áspero y duro.

A Serena le llevó unos segundos reaccionar. Sacudió la cabeza a un lado para apartar su pelo y le miró por encima del hombro. Se movió, pero el agarre de Darien le dejo muy claro que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Él puso una rodilla sobre la cama, la metió entre sus piernas y la obligo a separarlas un poco.

-"Respóndeme," gruñó.

-"Yo ..." Ella no podía pensar.

Darien se subió a la cama, se inclinó sobre ella, presiono su pecho contra su espalda. Y ella no tuvo más remedio que apoyar la cabeza y el pecho sobre el colchón.

-"Iremos poco a poco". Él respiraba entrecortadamente.- "Ábrete más para mí." Él retiró la pierna de entre sus muslos y puso las rodillas a los lados de las suyas, dejándole espacio para que ella hiciera lo que él exigía. -"Ahora".

La diferencia de tamaño la asustó. Él pesaba cuarenta y cinco kilos más que ella y tenia mucha más fuerza, si él quisiera, podría forzarla y ella no podría evitarlo.

-"Gatita", dijo con voz suave.- "Huelo tu miedo y no hay razón para eso".

Su mente comenzó a trabajar. No la estaba forzando, de hecho, él no había tratado de entrar en ella, sólo estaba esperando a que separara las rodillas .

-"No te has puesto un condón".

Al segundo que las palabras salieron por sus labios, Serena se arrepintió. Ella debería haberle mencionado que su principal preocupación era que su gran erección le hiciera daño. Sus antiguos amantes habían sido más …... normales.

-"Tienes razón". Cerró los ojos.- "No estoy pensando con claridad."

-"Nos tocamos y a los dos se nos hace difícil pensar " ella se relajo un poco y estiró el cuello para verle la cara.

Él le sonrió.- "No fue mi intención asustarte."

-"Tus ojos ahora son totalmente negros. "

-"Ocurre cuando estoy cambiando."

-"No quiero sexo con tu lobo "De repente sonrió divertida. -"Podrías sentir el impulso incontrolable de perseguirme o algo así, ya que soy un gato ".

Darien se quedo en shock por un instante y luego se rió. -"Yo no haría eso. Estoy luchando con mi bestia interior. Ambos te deseamos, pero puedo mantenerme en forma humana. Es sólo que cuando luchamos por el dominio, no puedo ocultar lo que soy.

Mis ojos se oscurecen, mis dientes se alargan y mis músculos se tensan".

-"Tu estructura ósea también cambia ligeramente."

-"¿En serio?" él se toco la cara con las yemas de los dedos y luego suspiró. Dejo caer la mano.- "No es habitual que me ocurra. Esto te ha enfriado ¿no es así? Lo siento. Vamos a comer antes de que la comida se enfríe. Nunca quise asustarte. ".

Serena vaciló. -"Ponte un condón".

-"Creo que es mejor que primero nos calmemos un poco. Tengo que recuperar el control antes de que te lastime accidentalmente. Te deseo mucho, pero te juré que nunca te haría daño y siempre mantengo mi palabra, aunque mis bolas se pongan azules. "

-"No tengo miedo."

-"Deberías." Bajó la mirada a su culo y un suave gruñido salió de su garganta.- "No dirías eso si supieras como deseo follarte. Y confía en mí, no seria muy suave en este momento. " le dio un suave apretón en la cadera flexionada y se apartó.-"Deja que me vista".

Se mantuvo de espaldas a ella mientras se ponía los pantalones y luego la enfrentó. Serena vaciló y luego se bajó de la cama. Sus manos temblaban mientras se ponía bien la camiseta.

-"Vamos a comer".

Su mirada bajó a la gran erección bajo sus pantalones.

-"No me mires." Su voz sonó ronca.- "Tengo que conseguir controlarme antes de intentarlo de nuevo. Habría sido demasiado duro contigo. Sé que eres humana, pero mi lobo parece que no quiere entenderlo. "

-"Lo siento."

-"No lo hagas. Me alegro de haber parado. "Él giró y se dirigió hacia la comida.- "Me habría sentido como en el infierno si te hubiera causado dolor ".

Serena tuvo que admitir que su respuesta la confundió. La mayoría de los chicos se habrían disgustado si hubieran tenido que detenerse, pero él parecía casi aliviado. Ella se abrazó a su cintura, le vio levantar una gran bandeja y llevarla a la barra de la cocina. Se sentó en un taburete.

-"Vamos. Tenemos que comer ".

Obligó a sus pies a moverse y se sentó en el otro taburete. Darien maldijo en voz baja, se levantó y cogió dos refrescos de la nevera. Se detuvo junto a ella y Serena le miró.

-"¿Por qué pareces tan aliviado?"

Se negó a mirarla, levantó uno de los tres platos de la bandeja y lo puso frente ella.- "No deberíamos involucrarnos sexualmente. Es una mala idea, pero cuando te toco, me olvido de todo ".

Ella inhaló el olor maravilloso del enorme bistec, con una papa asada al horno y ensalada. Vio que los dos platos de Darien , contenían la misma comida .

-"¿Comes mucho?"

-"Si. Los hombres lobo comemos mucho. A medianoche tengo que comer un bocadillo.

¿Tú no? "Finalmente fijó su atención en ella.

-"No. Me gustaría, pero nunca me he comido dos platos por la noche. Siempre estoy luchando con mi peso. "

-"En otras palabras, eres muy humana."

-"Supongo que sí. ¿Supongo que no hay muchos cambiantes con sobrepeso? "

-"Hay algunos, pero es difícil que tengamos sobrepeso ya que nuestro metabolismo consume las calorías rápidamente. El cambio quema un montón de ellas. Podemos ganar un poco de peso extra si nos mantenemos en una misma forma durante mucho tiempo. Yo suelo cambiar bastante a menudo ".

La curiosidad se despertó en Serena. -"¿No te duele? Parece doloroso. "

-"Lo hace al principio, pero después no". Él tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo y empezó a comer.-"¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre nosotros?"

-"Sólo lo que mi padre le dijo a mi madre y lo que ella aprendió como su esposa. Ella siempre lo compartió todo conmigo. "

-"¿Ella es completamente humana?"

-"Sí".

La miró boquiabierto. -"¿Y tu padre le dijo lo que era?"

-"Realmente no pudo evitarlo. Mi padre cambio delante de ella y mi madre se asustó.

Ella salió corriendo y él la persiguió. "

-"¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué cambio delante de ella? "

Ella sonrió. -"Mi padre cayó en una de las trampas de Control animal. Se desmayó y despertó en la consulta de un veterinario y mi madre trabajaba allí. Mi padre escucho al doctor decirle a mi madre que castraría a mi padre cuando volviera de almorzar. Cuando se quedo a solas con él, mi padre cambio y ella se asusto como el infierno. La persiguió y cuando la atrapo, cogió prestado el abrigo del médico y la obligó a sacarlo de la ciudad ".

-"Tuvo suerte de que él no la matara."

-"Él pensó que era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida." Serena sonrió. -"Mi madre me ha contado esa historia mil veces. Mi padre era muy guapo y muy sexy. Me dijo que él la fascino cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía la intención de hacerle daño. Ella lo llevó a la cabaña del abuelo, se tomó unos días de descanso y le curó. La trampa le había hecho una herida bastante profunda. Ellos se enamoraron. "

-"¿Cómo murió? Los cambiantes puros o mixtos somos muy difícil de matar. "

Ella se encontró con su mirada curiosa.- "En un incendio. Él nos salvó, pero escucho a la anciana que vivía en el apartamento de al lado pedir ayuda. "Ella se secó las lágrimas y bajó la mirada a la comida. -"Trató de salvarla pero el techo se derrumbó y no logró salir de allí. No recuerdo mucho de él y todo lo que teníamos se quemó. Ni siquiera tengo una foto, pero sé que nos quería mucho. Mi mamá tardó diez años en volver a salir con otros hombres. Creo que sólo sobrevivió al dolor de su pérdida por mi ".

-"Lo siento. Es una historia muy bonita, Serena".

Ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos. -"Murió como un héroe".

-"Sí, lo hizo.", Sonrió. -"Come".

Se concentró en su plato y comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, él se puso de pie, recogió los platos y los dejó en la bandeja de nuevo. Darien la miro a los ojos cuando volvió a sentarse en su taburete.

-"Te pareces a tu madre, ¿no?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Él sonrió.- "Tú eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, así que me puedo imaginar porque tu padre se sintió tan atraído por ella. "

El rubor calentó sus mejillas. -"Gracias."

La distancia entre ellos de repente desapareció cuando él se inclinó sobre ella y le echó el pelo hacia atrás. El roce de sus dedos le hicieron temblar de deseo y sus ojos se iluminaron por la pasión. Él le gruñó, bajó la cabeza, sopló en su cuello y envolvió el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura para apretarla contra su cuerpo. El deseo la atravesó. Sabia que no podría resistirse a Darien, le deseaba y la atracción entre ellos demasiado grande como para negarla. Sus labios acariciaron su oreja y luego se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella abrió la boca para decirle que le deseaba, pero un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió. Darien murmuró una maldición, se bajó del taburete y se dirigió a la puerta. Espero que no sea la bruja de su madre, pensó Serena .

-"¿Qué-"

Una mujer alta y muy llamativa, con el pelo negro azabache recogido en una trenza, que le llegaba hasta el culo y ojos verdes, entró en el apartamento de un aturdido Darien. La mujer puso las manos en sus caderas y con el tacón de una de sus botas de cuero negras golpeó el suelo. Empujo sus grandes pechos hacia adelante e hizo una mueca con los labios.

-"Me has insultado, Darien Chiba. Me enviaste a tu hermano pequeño y no me conformare con un cachorro. No puedes insultar a la manada Mortell de esta manera. "

Darien se alejó de la mujer, ella volvió la cabeza, vio a Serena y olfateó. Sus rasgos palidecieron de repente y luego un gruñido salió de su boca. Sus colmillos se hicieron más largos, la nariz se le aplanó y se abalanzó hacia Serena.

-"¡No!" Darien se puso en la trayectoria de la mujer, con los brazos extendidos para bloquearla.

El miedo apuñaló con vehemencia a Serena, se dio la vuelta y sus instintos le hicieron saltar por encima de la barra. Corrió hasta la pared, se giró y buscó desesperadamente una ruta de escape. Su mirada se fijó en la ventana más cercana y aunque quería desesperadamente arrojarse a través del cristal, no lo hizo porque sabia que estaban en una segunda planta y que la caída podría matarla.

Un gruñido terrorífico volvió a llamar la atención de Serena. La mujer estaba agachada, la mano que tenía apoyada en el suelo, tenía largas garras en lugar de uñas, tenia cabello negro en las mejillas y en vez de boca, tenia un hocico con grandes y afilados colmillos blancos.

-"Apártate." La voz de la mujer ahora era más masculina que femenina.

"No," gruñó Darien y su voz era igual de aterradora. -"Ella está bajo mi protección."

Escucho que alguien subía corriendo las escaleras y luego un chico musculoso y fornido, con el pelo largo, entró a toda velocidad en la habitación y estuvo a punto de tropezar con la mujer lobo que estaba agachada en el suelo, pero se detuvo bruscamente antes de chocar con ella. El nuevo chico se parecía a Darien y vestía con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas. Tenia varios tatuajes en los brazos anchos y musculosos. Serena supuso que eran hermanos.

-"Traté de detenerla", jadeó. -"Ella ni siquiera se molestó en conocerme, me tiró sobre mi culo y se movió con rapidez. Creo que te conoce. "

-"Sácala de aquí, Yaten," gruñó Darien.- "No me importa cómo." Su mirada permaneció fija en la mujer que estaba amenazando a Serena. -"Si ella intenta rodearme, saldrá volando por la ventana o por las escaleras y provocare una guerra entre nuestras manadas. "

Yaten respiro hondo y volvió la cabeza. Su oscura mirada buscó y encontró a Serena. La confusión se reflejó en su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Aspiró con fuerza.- "¿Puma? ¿En serio? Oh, mierda. " aparto la mirada de ella y le frunció el ceño a Darien

-"¿Por qué está ella aquí?"

-"Ella está bajo mi protección." Darien le gruñó otra vez a la mujer en el suelo.

-"¿Entiendes? Si atacas yo te atacare y nunca llegaras alcanzarla. "

La mujer se levantó lentamente, con el rostro en un estado de semi-cambió y miró a Darien.- "¿Insultaras a mi manada al escogerla a ella antes que a mí?"

-"Mierda" Jadeó Yaten.- "¿Quién ha dicho eso? Darien sólo dice que la está protegiendo."

-"Ellos huelen," escupió la mujer. -"A sexo y a deseo."

Yaten olfateó de nuevo. Parpadeó un par de veces, su mirada pasó de Serena a Darien, y de pronto, se echó a reír. -"Oh mierda. Esto es ... ¡guau! "

Darien miró a Serena.- "No te muevas, Serena. Voy a acercarme a ti " Lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermano.- "No dejes que la perra ataque. Tengo que acercarme a Serena porque está demasiado cerca de la ventana y no puede controlar su miedo. "

Yaten vaciló y luego dio un paso alrededor de la mujer lobo enojada y se puso entre Darien y ella.- "¿Quieres decirme qué demonios está pasando aquí? Reika, te sugiero que te calmes. Ya sé que no te ha gustado reunirte conmigo en vez de hacerlo con mi hermano mayor, pero no puedes atacar a alguien que está bajo su protección. "

-"Ella es un puma." Gruñó Reika otra vez, gruñó y levantó los dedos para mostrar sus garras afiladas.-"Ellos son nuestro enemigo".

Darien se volvió hacia Serena y se movió hacia ella – "Tranquila, gatita. Ahora estás a salvo. No te muevas,¿de acuerdo? No estás en peligro. "

El miedo casi la dominó mientras miraba la ventana. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y Darien maldijo suavemente en respuesta.

-"Serena. Mírame a mí. "

Ella lo hizo. Ella respiró profundamente y trato de luchar contra el impulso de saltar por la ventana. Él no le haría daño, lo sabía, pero sin embargo, otro gruñido de la mujer- lobo le hizo girar su cuerpo hacia la ventana y saltar. Darien se lanzó hacia delante, la agarró del tobillo y tiró de ella con fuerza. Ella cayó sobre sus pies en el suelo y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Serena se dio la vuelta y le arañó el pecho. Él gimió y la inmovilizo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-"Tranquila", le susurró él.- "Ya te tengo. Agárrate a mí. "

Ella jadeó, luchó contra sus instintos y se dio cuenta de lo que sus uñas le estaban haciendo. Ella apartó las uñas rápidamente de su piel y cuando vio que le había echo sangre, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a llorar.

-"Lo siento."

-"Sanare. No es nada. Ni siquiera me dejará una cicatriz. "Él le acarició el costado de su cara.- "Pero me alegro de que no tengas garras ".

Darien aflojó su dominio sobre ella y Serena envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Se sentía mejor cuando estaba cerca de él.- "Lo siento", repitió de nuevo.- "No era mi intención hacerte esto".

-"Cállate. Estoy bien. "Volvió la cabeza.- "Saca a esa perra de aquí, Yaten. Ahora. Llévatela".

-"No me voy." la voz de Reika todavía sonaba muy masculina.- "Ella se va. Si insultas a mi manada esta manera me aseguraré de que mi padre te exija el pago ".

Darien se volvió con Serena entre sus brazos. -"Yo no te deseo. ¿Quieres estar con un tipo que no te desea?. No es personal. Eres muy hermosa, Reika. ¿Ese es tu nombre? Cualquier hombre que no esté con otra mujer se sentirá muy afortunado de poder aparearse contigo, pero como puedes ver, yo ya tengo a alguien. "

-"Ella es un gato", Reika escupió las palabras y las hizo sonar como un insulto.- "Eso es enfermo."

-"Ella es sobre todo humana. Por eso no recogiste su olor inmediatamente. Ella no puede cambiar y no es el enemigo "Hizo una pausa.- "Ella me importa mucho y lamento que no estés satisfecha con mi hermano más joven, pero en realidad te hice un favor al no enviarte a mi hermano Seiya. No tendrías la posibilidad de tener un futuro con él. Él perdió a la mujer que quería por compañera hace mucho tiempo y no quiere acoplarse con otra mujer. Yaten está solo, es un hombre fuerte, un buen candidato para ser tu compañero y es el principal ejecutor de nuestra manada. No encontrarás un mejor luchador que él, puede parecer suave, pero nunca lo has visto enfurecido ".

Serena se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para volver la cabeza y mirar a la aterradora hembra-lobo. Los rasgos de Reika habían cambiado de nuevo, pero sus colmillos todavía eran demasiado largos en su boca humana.

-"Tú eres el futuro alfa de esta manada. Yo soy la hija más fuerte de la manada Mortell. Juntos somos un buen partido. Podría ser tu perra alfa y podría ayudarte a mantener tu manada cuando tomes el control ". Ella lanzó una mirada de odio en Serena. -"Esa es la cena."

Serena tembló de miedo y se preguntó si la mujer estaba hablando literalmente. ¿los cambiantes se comían entre sí? Darien apretó los brazos alrededor de ella y le acarició la mejilla con su mandíbula para tranquilizarla.

-"Ella está bajo mi protección y no te consentiré que la insultes en mi propia casa. Te he ofrecido al mejor hombre de nuestra manada, así que lidia con eso porque yo ya no estoy disponible. "

Yaten dijo con voz áspera.- "¿Mamá lo sabe? O ¿Papá? "

-"Cállate", le exigió Darien.

-"Maldita sea. Bien. Eso es lo que me imaginaba. "La mirada de Yaten se reunió con la de Serena y le dio una sonrisa tensa. -"Es agradable conocerte. "

Su boca se abrió, pero las palabras no salieron.

Darien suspiró.- "Ella está aterrorizada y aunque no puede cambiar, sus instintos están presentes, ya viste lo rápido que puede moverse cuando tiene miedo. El terror le hace subirse a cualquier cosa para alejarse de todo lo que la asusta. "

-"Por eso que está envuelta a tu alrededor como si fuera tu segunda piel." Yaten rió.

-"Supongo que eso significa que tendréis mucho sexo ya que tú aterrorizas a todo el mundo cada vez que levantas la voz ."

-"Maldita sea, Yaten. Para ya de hacer chistes. ¿Te parece un buen momento para eso ? "

-"Probablemente no, pero maldita sea, hermano, tienes que admitir que esto no tiene precio." Él se rió entre dientes. -"Ella es muy linda. Su cabello es hermoso y sus ojos son increíbles. "

-"No seré insultada de esta manera", resopló Reika.- "Voy a llamar a mi padre." Ella giró y salió de la vivienda. Sus botas de tacón alto golpearon con fuerza en las escaleras mientras las bajaba.

-"Mierda," Yaten suspiró, todo rastro de humor se esfumó en ese instante. -"¿Sabes lo que eso significa?. Si llama a su papá esté le morderá el culo a nuestro padre. Si nuestros padres antes no sabían que estabas con tú gata sexy, lo sabrán muy pronto y no me gustaría ser tú. "

Darien gruñó.- "Genial. Es mamá la que me preocupa. "

-"Oh hombre". Yaten se estremeció.- "Ella vendrá aquí para ver si es cierto." Él agarro el llavero que llevaba colgado en el cinturón. -" Llévala a mi casa si necesitas un lugar para esconderte" Él sacó una llave del llavero y se la tiró.

Darien levanto un brazo y cogió la llave, volvió a envolverlo alrededor de la espalda de Serena.- "Gracias, pero no lo voy a necesitar. Esta es mi casa. "

-"Lo es, pero a veces es mejor correr que pelear. Nuestros padres no saben de mi cabaña, al menos que yo sepa. Diamante estuvo allí hace poco, así que no sé en que condición la dejo, pero estoy seguro de qué no habrá comida. Ya sabes como come. "

-"Me niego a esconderme como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Soy un adulto y les haré frente a nuestros padres ".

-"Es mejor que tengas un plan "B" por si llegas a necesitarlo. Ese es mi lema de vida. No puedo decir que me haya molestado que esa perra me haya rechazado. ¿Has visto ese traje de cuero? "Él se estremeció.- "No me sorprendería que le vaya el rollo de los látigos y cadenas en la cama, eso no es lo mío. Prefiero que sean mis mujeres las que están atadas mientras me las estoy comiendo ". Eso hizo que los ojos de Serena se abrieran como platos, mientras miraba al hermano de Darien. Él la miró y sonrió.-"Estoy hablando de sexo oral, gatita." Él se rió entre dientes.- "Ese es un nombre lindo para ella. Apropiado".

-"¡No la llames así. A ella no le gusta. "

-"Tú la has llamado así."

Darien gruñó suavemente.- "Yaten, es hora de que te vayas".

-"¿Quieres que yo la sostenga mientras tratas de convencer a esa perra para que no llame a su papá? Tal vez, puedas evitar que nuestros padres se enteren de que estás albergando a alguien que consideran el enemigo. "

-"No." Darien dio un paso atrás.- "No tocarás a Serena."

-"Yo no le haría daño. En serio, Darien. "la mirada de Yaten se endureció y la diversión desapareció. -" Tampoco la tocare sexualmente. Te prometo que mi lengua se quedará dentro de mi boca y la cremallera de mi pantalón cerrada. Deberías ir detrás de esa perra y detenerla. A nuestros padres no les hará mucha gracia que ella esté aquí. No sé que será peor, que tenga una pequeña parte de puma o que sea sobre todo humana. Tú eres el futuro alfa de la manada y sabes lo que ellos esperan de ti. Una cosa es que pases una noche con ella y otra, es que la elijas para pasar el calor del apareamiento. ".

-"No" Darien negó con la cabeza. -"Algunos cachorros de la manada la secuestraron e intentaron cazarla en el bosque. Yo la salve y después la lleve a su casa, pensé que ella estaría a salvo, pero ellos destrozaron su apartamento. La traje aquí para protegerla hasta que pueda librarla de la amenaza ".

-"El calor del apareamiento está demasiado cerca." Yaten cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.- "Si cuando empiece ella está aquí, la tomaras, ya sabes cómo es. Ella está en tu casa y su olor de gata será un fuerte estimulo para tu lobo. No serás capaz de mantenerte alejado de ella y si intentas luchar contra el deseo, podrías terminar acoplándote con ella. Ya sabes lo que le pasó a Endimión. Él se negó a estar con Selene, perdió el control de su lobo y la reclamó accidentalmente. A ellos les va bien porque él renuncio a ser el alfa, pero tú no tienes esa opción ".

-"No te preocupes por eso."

-"Ellos nunca le permitirán que ocupe el cargo de perra alfa, Darien. Ella es parte puma. Mamá se volverá loca y a nuestro padre tampoco le gustara esto. También tienes que tener en cuanta la reacción que tendrá nuestra manada. "

-"Maldita sea," gruñó Darien. -"Sólo tienes que irte. Estoy protegiéndola, nada más ".

Yaten olió.- "¿Eso es lo que huelo? ¿Así es como la estas protegiendo? El aroma de la lujuria es muy fuerte aquí ".

-"Lárgate." Darien se volvió, se dirigió hacia la cocina y suspiró. -"Por favor, cierra la puerta cuando salgas. "

-"Usa mi cabaña si lo necesitas y buena suerte, hermano. Sabes que te amo, que te apoyo y que siempre te cubriré las espaldas. "

Darien se detuvo pero no miró a su hermano.- "Gracias. Te amo demasiado ".

-Hacéis una linda pareja." La puerta se cerró.

Serena miró a Darien. Parecía enfadado cuando se encontró con su mirada.

-"Estarás bien. Mis padres no podrán hacerte nada. "

Ella realmente lo dudaba.- "Deberías dejar que me fuera con mi mamá."

Él negó con la cabeza. -"No."


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

**Los personajes del primer libro aparecerán bajo este nombre:**

"**Mate Set" = "Selene y Endimión".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capitulo Siete

-"¿Quién era esa mujer?" Serena permitió que Darien la sentara encima de la barra.

La soltó, retrocedió y le frunció el ceño.- "El calor de acoplamiento está a punto de comenzar. Otras manadas desean unirse a la nuestra y envían a sus mujeres para que las conozca. "

Serena le miró en silencio, boquiabierta. Ella finalmente encontró la voz. -"¿Pensabas llevarla a cenar ? Ella no iba vestida exactamente para llevarla a un lugar publico, a menos que sea a un bar de striptease. Esa ropa dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.".

Darien giró la cabeza oscura y ella habría jurado que le había visto ruborizarse.- "No exactamente". Él no la miró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-"Oh. ¿Se supone que debes tener relaciones sexuales con ellas? "

-"Sí".

Los celos le golpearon fuerte. La idea de que Darien tuviera sexo con otras mujeres, simplemente, no le sentó nada bien. El que la otra manada le hubiera enviado a esa belleza, le hizo sentirse peor. Esa mujer era una estrella-del-porno-con-traje-de-cuero. También le había quedado muy claro que él, probablemente, se habría acostado con muchísimas mujeres durante toda su vida.

-"¿Cada año tienes que dormir con una mujer para ver si ella es tu posible compañera?"

La miró de nuevo.- "No es sólo una".

Ella sabía que el color de su rostro había desaparecido en ese instante . -"¿Con cuántas mujeres se supone que debes dormir durante la temporada de apareamiento? "

-"Hay varias manadas a las que le encantaría que su hija se apareara con el futuro alfa de nuestra manada. Somos más fuertes que la mayoría de ellos y nuestro territorio es más grande. Las manadas programan las citas con mi padre antes de enviarlas. "

-"¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que dura esta cosa del calor?"

-"De diez a quince días. Depende del año. Es difícil de predecirlo con exactitud. El sexo es una manera eficaz de ver si podemos ser compañeros. "

Eso le revolvió el estómago-. "Me voy". Ella se bajo de la barra y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Darien se movió más rápido que ella, le bloqueo la única salida y le frunció el ceño cuando ella se detuvo.- "No te iras hasta que no estés a salvo".

Ella se sentía avergonzada y humillada. Se negó a mirarle a los ojos y fijo su atención en su boca. Había pensado que lo que había entre ellos era el comienzo de una relación especial, pero para él sólo era otra mujer con la que tener sexo y lo peor de todo era que ella se habría acostado con él, si no se hubiera detenido.

-"¡Apartate, Darien!. Me voy de aquí. No me extraña que tengas tantos condones en los cajones ".

Él olió y maldijo en voz baja. -"Maldita sea".

-"No quiero quedarme aquí". Ella retrocedió para poner más espacio entre ellos, se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la ventana de antes. De nuevo le tentó la idea de saltar. Ella se sentía ridícula por haberle permitido tocarla y ahora sólo necesitaba alejarse de él.-"Sólo necesito salir de aquí antes de que llegue la próxima mujer. "

-"Sé exactamente lo que estás sintiendo. Te sientes herida. Puedo olerlo. "

Ella se negó a mirarlo. -"No, no lo estoy," ella mintió, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que él supiera que había empezado a sentir algo por él.- "Tu nariz está equivocada. Es sólo que no quiero que otra mujer-lobo me amenace con ser su cena. "Ella se acerco más a la ventana. -"Estarás demasiado ocupado con ellas como para cuidar de mí".

-"Maldita sea, Serena. Mírame. "Gruñó la orden.

Ella volvió la cabeza.- "¿Qué?" Su mirada se encontró con la suya y vio el arrepentimiento en sus ojos castaños.

-"No es lo que piensas."

-"¿Qué estoy pensando?"

-"Mierda". Él resopló.- "Yo no las invito."

-"Pero seguro que te has acostado con un montón de ellas. Oh . Pobre bebé. Tienes una vida tan triste. Debe traumatizarte que tengas que follarte a todas esas mujeres. Dijiste que tu padre arregla tus citas para que puedas verlas ¿no?. Eso significa que tienes su permiso para hacerlo. ¿Quieres que te envíe una tarjeta de condolencias por todo lo que tienes que soportar? "

-"Esto no es... Mierda, no sé ni qué decir." Él se pasó una mano por el pelo. Se arrancó la cuerda del pelo y la arrojó a un lado, el cabello le cayó por los hombros y la miró.

-"Sé que suena mal, pero me gustaría que al menos me dejaras explicártelo."

-"¿Qué hay que explicar? Como yo estaba aquí pensaste en divertirte conmigo, a pesar de que te diste cuenta de que yo no me acuesto con los hombres por diversión. Sabes que no soy ese tipo de mujer. " retrocedió más. -"Tal vez soy una novedad para ti. ¿Has estado con otra puma antes? "Ella señalo con la cabeza hacia la cama. -"¿Haces una mueca por mujer en un poste de la cama y no las vi? "

Él gruñó.- "Estás haciendo que suene ..." Cerró la boca y le lanzó una mirada.

-"¿Horrible? Es exactamente lo que es. Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz de no haber llegado hasta el final con un hombre. ¿Vas a dejarme salir de aquí? "

-"No. No estarías a salvo. "

-"¿Nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión?"

-"Por supuesto que no. No te iras hasta que este seguro de que ya no estás en peligro. "

-"Eso es lo que pensé." Su cuerpo se tensó cuando ella tomó una respiración profunda.

-"Pero prefiero arriesgarme a que tú me utilices. Al menos los que quieren matarme no ocultan que quieren hacerme daño. "

Ella dejó que sus instintos asumieran el control y echó a correr hacia la ventana. El rumor de que los gatos caían de pie le dio la esperanza de que no se lastimaría. Ella saltó, levantó los brazos para protegerse la cara y la garganta, pero nunca golpeó el cristal. Dos fuertes brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor y la estrelló contra la pared.

-"¿Estás loca?" grito Darien.

Ella le habría dicho que no, pero él la estaba aplastando contra la pared y no podía respirar. Él se echó hacia atrás, ella respiró hondo y comenzó a luchar.

-"Déjame ir".

Él se negó a soltarla, en vez de eso, la sujeto más fuerte y se dirigió hacia la cama. Él le lanzó en el centro de la misma. Ella rebotó, se sentó, se bajo por el otro lado y el colchón quedó entre ellos.

-"Quiero irme". Ella lo miró fijamente.- "Si no me permites salir por la puerta estoy dispuesta a saltar por la ventana. Corro más peligro si me quedo aquí y viene la siguiente mujer que rechace estar con tu hermano. "

Darien gruñó, sus ojos se volvieron negros.- "Lo has entendido mal."

-"¿Qué es lo que entendí mal? Tú tienes sexo con todas esas mujeres, pero ¡yo no soy como ellas! "

-"Yo no he dicho que lo seas. No tienes ni idea de como ha sido y es mi vida. Empecé a caminar y mi padre comenzó a prepararme para ser el futuro alfa de la manada. Tengo un montón de responsabilidades y una de ellas es elegir a una compañera. Tengo reglas que seguir y obligaciones que debo cumplir ".

-"Entonces me alegro de vivir sola y de no estar en una manada."

-"No te toqué porque estuviera aburrido. Me siento muy atraído por ti, Serena ".

-"Tú te sientes atraído por cualquiera mujer que respire. "

-"Me estás insultando a propósito y eso me cabrea".

-"¿He dicho algo que no sea cierto? No soy yo la que le permite a su padre que dirija su vida sexual. "

Él gruñó, le mostró los colmillos y dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante. Ella le siseó, no tenia la intención de hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Ella levantó las manos y curvo los dedos para darle a entender que le arañaría si intentaba tocarla.

-"Aléjate de mí. Lo digo en serio. Ve tras esa perra si necesitas follar con alguien porque a mi no volverás a tocarme de nuevo."

-"¡Maldita sea!" Él dio un paso atrás. -"Te estás haciendo daño y por eso estás tratando de herirme con tus insultos. Puedo oler tu dolor. Nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro y sé que tú no eres mujer de estar con muchos hombres."

-"Yo no soy el tipo de mujer que te gusta y tú no eres el mío. Debo irme. Estaré bien con mi madre. Dame tu número de teléfono y te llamaré dentro de unos días. Me quedare allí hasta que me digas que estaré a salvo. "

-"No quiero que te vayas".

-"No me voy a quedar."

Echó un vistazo a la cama, donde le había permitido hacerle esas cosas y se abrazó a su cintura. El recuerdo le dio ganas de llorar. Ella tontamente le había permitido traspasar sus defensas y había empezado a sentir por él.

-"Tengo que irme." Ella le devolvió la mirada.- "Escuché lo que te dijo tu hermano y no quiero estar aquí cuando entres en el calor. No permitiré que vuelvas a tocarme ".

-"No es así ... maldita sea. No me estás escuchando. No es sólo sexo, Serena. Créeme, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Mi hermano mayor, Endimión, me advirtió que algún día me arrepentiría de haberle permitido a mi padre que organizara estas citas. Supongo que ese día es hoy ".

Serena lo miró. Era muy guapo, pero él era un hombre que tenia sexo con un montón de mujeres y ella nunca le había permitido a un chico que la tocara en la primera cita, precisamente para evitar estas situaciones dolorosas. Ella se había saltado sus propias reglas porque se sentía demasiado atraída por Darien Chiba. Había pensado que había algo especial entre ellos, algo significativo, pero se había equivocado.

Un pensamiento terrible la golpeo de repente. -"Oh no. Dime que siempre has sido precavido. Si te has acostado con un montón de mujeres, las probabilidades de que te hayan contagiado una enfermedad de transmisión sexual son más altas de lo normal. "

-"Los cambiantes no somos portadores de enfermedades sexuales".

-"Bien." Sus hombros se hundieron. -"Supongo que ese es el lado positivo de todo esto ya que todo el mundo que te conoce quiere matarme o usarme de cena. Si se enteran tus padres de que estoy aquí me mataran. Contigo corro mas peligro del que corría por mi cuenta. "

-"Estás bajo mi protección."

-"Entonces, dejame salir por la puerta."

-"Necesitas que te proteja ".

-"Eso es mentira. No iré a trabajar porque ellos seguramente sabrán donde trabajo ya que mis uniformes y nominas estaban en mi apartamento, pero no me encontraran en casa de mi madre porque ellos no saben donde vive. "

-"Es posible que hayan encontrado la dirección de tu madre en tu apartamento."

-" En mi apartamento no hay nada que contenga su dirección. Mi madre se volvió a casar y ahora todo está bajo el nombre de su nuevo marido. Estaré bien ".

Darien negó con la cabeza.- "No voy a permitir que me dejes".

Ella lo miró en silencio, no entendía porque se empeñaba en mantenerla con él. No tenia sentido. Él debería estar deseando que se fuera para joder con todas esas mujeres ¿verdad?. Le inquietaba lo mucho que la confundía.

-"No te tocare de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Eso debería aliviar tu preocupación ya que crees que sólo te quiero para el sexo. "

Ella lo observó.- "¿Qué pasara cuando tu próxima cita llegue? ¿También intentara atacarme? "

Su mandíbula se tensó. -"Yaten se hará cargo de eso hasta que estés a salvo de los machos que quieren cazarte. "

-"¿Y si entras en el calor? Entonces, ¿qué? "

Él apartó la mirada.- "Tengo un par de días."

-"Mírame". Darien se encontró con su mirada.-"¿Qué pasara si entras en calor y todavía estoy aquí, en tu apartamento? Dime la verdad ".

Se humedeció los labios.- "Estarás jodida, gatita. A menudo. Por mí. "Él dejó caer los brazos a los costado. -"En el sentido literal."

-"Dijiste que era difícil predecir el comienzo del calor de acoplamiento. ¿Y si te equivocas y empiezas mañana con el calor? O peor aún, ¿y si empiezas esta noche? "

Él vaciló.- "¿Sería realmente tan malo para ti estar conmigo?"

-"Sí", dijo ella con claridad.- "Yo no tengo aventuras, Darien. Has dicho que olías mi dolor. No puedo acostarme contigo. Te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mi, te debo la vida, pero no estoy dispuesta a que me rompas el corazón. Darien tú seguirás tu camino con otra persona y yo quedare realmente lastimada. "

Él gruñó y luego se apartó. Se puso una camiseta, las botas y el cinturón. Nunca la miró mientras se vestía y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- "Voy a ir a cazar a esos hombres y a lidiar con esto. No salgas, Serena. No te gustara si tengo que cazarte. Si lo haces ..."Se detuvo en la puerta y giró la cabeza para mirarla por encima del hombro.- "Voy a terminar lo que empezamos en esa cama, sólo que estaré demasiado cabreado y mi lobo será el que esté a cargo. No me gusta perder el control. Te di mi palabra de que nada malo te pasaría y te protegeré incluso de mí mismo. Volveré pronto. "

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ella escuchó un pitido y corrió hacia la puerta. Intentó abrirla pero no se abría. La había encerrarlo dentro de su apartamento. Su mirada se lanzó a la ventana, pero esa seria su última opción.

-"¡Mierda!"

* */ * /* *

Darien dio una fuerte patada en la puerta de la casa en la que algunos de los cachorros vivían juntos. Tres de ellos estaban sentados en el sofá jugando a los video-juegos . Él gruñó cuando le miraron sorprendidos.

-"¿Dónde se esconden los pícaros?"

Un adolescente rubio palideció.- "No me lo dijeron."

Darien no tuvo qué mencionar nada más, observó a Kyle, el rubio y le mostró los colmillos.- "¿Qué sabes de ellos? "

-"Decidieron ir detrás de la gata y por eso nosotros nos quedamos aquí." Miró nerviosamente a dos de sus compañeros de cuarto.- "Ellos pensaron que sería divertido ir tras ella."

-"Mierda", maldijo uno de los hombres más jóvenes.- "Yo no lo sabía." Él miró aterrorizado a Darien.- "Lo juro. Te lo habría dicho si hubiera lo sabido".

Darien se acercó a Kyle, se inclinó sobre el adolescente asustado y gruñó.-"¿Dónde se reúnen? Ellos deben tener algún lugar donde reunirse sin que nosotros los veamos ".

-"En el extremo norte del bosque, pero te juro que eso es todo lo que sé. Les dije que no te cabrearan. Les advertí de lo que les pasaría si no obedecían tus órdenes. Yo no le he hecho nada a esa puma. Les deje muy claro que te cabrearían y les dije que la dejaran en paz. "

Darien miró a los tres.-"Id a por ellos y traedlos aquí. Llamadme al móvil cuando los tengáis. "

Los tres asintieron con entusiasmo y corrieron hacia la puerta. Darien salió de la casa, tenia muchas ganas de golpear a alguien, pero sabia que tenía que calmarse. No estaba tan cabreado porque los cachorros le hubieran desobedecido o porque pasaran el rato con esos indeseables. Los cachorros hacían esas cosas y parte de su trabajo era enseñarles a obedecer las órdenes. Lo que más le irritaba, lo que le estaba volviendo loco, era la reacción de Serena al conocer su vida.

"Tú te sientes atraído por cualquier mujer que respire." No podía sacarse esas palabra de la cabeza. Él gruñó por lo bajo. Lo triste, admitió, era que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Él había permitido que su vida se convirtiera en un desfile de perras, pero su deber como futuro alfa de la manada era encontrar a su futura compañera.

El olor del dolor de Serena y la mirada de traición que vio en sus bellos ojos, todavía le perseguía. Que ella pensara que sólo había querido acostarse con ella por aburrimiento, había sido como si le hubiera dado una bofetada en la puta cara. Ella se había cerrado a él, infiernos, incluso había tratado de saltar por la ventana de una segunda planta, sólo para alejarse de él. ¡Joder!

Le había preguntado por las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Él gruñó, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su motocicleta y luchó contra el impulso de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y aullar de rabia. Deseaba a Serena como nunca había deseado a otra mujer. No tenía ningún sentido y él lo sabía. Ella era un gato y él un lobo. Pero a ninguno de ellos le importaba eso. Él ardía por el deseo de tocar a la gatita, en su mayor parte humana, hasta el punto del dolor.

Debería haberla tomado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Ahora nunca me permitirá volver a tocarla. Hizo una pausa. A menos que este muy asustada y salte sobre mí. Una lenta sonrisa curvo sus labios. Buscaría una forma de asustarla.

-"Mierda!" Él arrancó su moto y se dirigió a su casa. -"No puedo hacerle eso. No soy un animal. Al menos, no completamente "murmuró.

Aparcó detrás del edificio y entró por la puerta trasera. El ruido del bar le llamó la atención y entró. El lugar estaba lleno por gente de su manada y por algunos visitantes. Echó un vistazo a las caras, reconocía al cuarenta por ciento de ellos y entonces vio a Eudial. Ella se había cambiado la camiseta blanca manchada de sangre por una camiseta azul. Los varones siempre la miraban, pero pocos se acercaban. Ella intimidaba la mayoría de los hombres lobo. Ella se detuvo en una mesa para hablar con unas perras, que no eran de su manada y luego volvió hacia la barra. Ella parecía enfadada cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Ella cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia él.

-"Tenéis más fans. Quieren conocer a los chicos de Chiba.- "Ella rodó sus ojos.- "Les dije que se buscaran a otros para emparejarse. Son patéticas y ni siquiera tienen sangre alfa. Hablaban de iniciar una pelea. Ellas saben muy bien que es lo única forma que tienen de llamar la atención en esta época del año "

Él suspiró. Cada año, más mujeres se presentaban en la ciudad con la esperanza de emparejarse con él o con sus hermanos. Ellas trataban de eludir las citas que su padre hacia con otras manadas.

-"Joder".

-"Si. Les mentí y les dije que todos estabais emparejados ya. ¿Puedes devolverme el favor? "Ella señalo con el pulgar hacia un rincón. -"¿Ves a los dos hombres pelirrojos de allí? ¿A que no adivinas de dónde vienen?. "

-"No estoy de humor para adivinanzas."

-"Ellos son irlandeses y están de vacaciones, dicen que les gustaría probar a las lobas americanas. No sé si sentir pena por ellos, ya que son un poco bruscos y nuestras mujeres están demasiado mimadas. Uno de ellos se fijó en mí. "Ella sonrió.- "¿Qué te parece? ¿Debería ir a por ellos? "

Darien sonrió y miró a los dos fornidos hombres. -"Creo que el de la camiseta azul será todo un reto. Parece lo suficiente fuerte y creo que no le asustaras ".

-"Estaba pensando en quedarme con los dos."

Él se rió entre dientes.- "Los lobos no comparten, probablemente, terminaran luchando por ti. "

-"Son como hermanos y me dijeron que una vez compartieron a la misma mujer. "Ella le guiñó un ojo.- "Ellos pueden hacerlo de nuevo."

-"Eres mala." Él se echó a reír.- "Buena suerte. Perro no lo hagas en el bar. Se ven lo suficientemente grandes como para destrozarlo todo si otros deciden desafiarlos para intentar impresionarte ".

-"No creo que otros quieran pelear por mí."

-"¿Qué pasa con Boris?", este cambiante de Rusia había pasado la última temporada de apareamiento con ella.

-"Tuvo que irse a casa. Su padre enfermó. ", la tristeza se reflejo en su rostro. -"Voy a extrañarle. Me divertía un montón con él y su lobo era fuerte".

-"¿Él no te pidió que fueras con él?"

Ella lo había rechazado. -"Él me lo preguntó, pero le dije que no. Él me ama y quería ser mi compañero. ¿Me ves como si pudiera ser su perra alfa? "Ella resopló.- "Haría que todos los cachorros de su manada se meara en los pantalones."

Darien la comprendió.- "Serías una buena alfa".

-"Ya lo hice una vez." Ella le devolvió la mirada. -"Pero no lo haré nunca más. El amor apesta y me alegro de haber vuelto. Este es el lugar al que pertenezco. "

Lo dejó estar. Eudial no solía hablar mucho de su pasado, pero sabia que ella llego a la ciudad en muy mal estado. Alguien había abusado de ella. La habían encontrado medio muerta y casi inconsciente, en la habitación de un motel. La familia Chiba la aceptó en la manada y cuando se recupero, Darien le enseñó a luchar. Se convirtieron en grandes amigos desde entonces, casi en familia.

-"¿Cómo vas con la gata? Creo que has perdido la cabeza, por cierto. "

-"Ella está molesta".

-"Yo también lo estaría si fuera un gato."

Él le lanzó una expresión molesta. -"Ella se enteró de que las manadas me envían a sus mujeres para que tenga sexo con ellas".

-"Oh. A algunas mujeres no les gusta compartir. "

-"Yo sólo quería." Bajó la voz.- "Siento cosas". Él no fue capaz de bloquear el golpe sorpresa que le dio en el estómago. Él le gruñó y le disparó a Eudial una mirada furiosa mientras se frotaba el estomago.- "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

-"¿Sentiste eso? Eso no será nada comparado con lo que tus padres te harán cuando se enteren de que estás viviendo con el enemigo. Tal vez debería darte con un mazo en la cabeza para que recuperes el sentido común, ya que veo que no estás pensando con claridad. "

-"Ella no es como las otras mujeres que he conocido."

-"Apuesto a que no lo es. Ella es un gato. "

-"Ella es sobre todo humana."

-"Entonces ella tiene esas dos cosas en su contra. ¿Por qué no me permites que la lleve a una casa de seguridad? Así matarías dos pájaros de un tiro. Ella estara a salvo de los cachorros y de tu polla. No le haré daño. "

Sabía que Eudial mantendría su palabra y que era una buena forma de mantener a salvo a Serena hasta que los cachorros localizaran a los que estaban amenazando su vida, pero aún así, todavía no quería dejarla ir.

-"No."

-"Oh infiernos, Darien. ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? "

-"No tengo ni idea." Suspiró-. "Pero deseame suerte. Estoy a punto de subir esas escaleras y ella no me dará la bienvenida ".

-"Tienes los pelos de punta, ¿eh?" Ella se echó a reír. -"¿Temes a su berrinche? ¿Temes que te escupa una bola de pelos o algo así? "

Él juguetonamente chasqueó los colmillos hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes.- "Listilla".

-"Tu eres el que está enamorado de un coño prohibido, cosa que yo nunca sentiré por una polla, porque suelo pensar con la cabeza que está sobre mis hombros ".

Darien gimió ante esas palabras y salió del bar. No tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar el problema con Serena. Sabia que había herido sus sentimientos, aunque no había tenido la intención de hacerle daño.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien.**

**Los personajes del primer libro aparecerán bajo este nombre:**

"**Mate Set" = "Selene y Endimión".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capitulo Ocho

Serena había estado dando vueltas por toda la casa de Darien después de que él se fuera. Se había asomado a la ventana, para ver si podía escapar por ella, pero decidió que probablemente sería muy doloroso saltar los cuatro metros que había hasta el pavimento.

Escucho como alguien introducía el código de la puerta, se giró y el miedo le hizo buscar frenéticamente un arma.

Darien entró cuando la puerta se abrió, le frunció el ceño y luego la cerró, sin hacer ruido, detrás de él.

-"¿Los encontraste? ¿El problema está ya solucionado? ¿Puedo irme ahora? "

-"No a todas tus preguntas." Él la miró con esos ojos sensuales. -"Tenemos que hablar".

-"Yo realmente no veo una razón para hacerlo. Quiero irme. "

-"Todavía no puedes irte. Envié a mis cachorros a buscar a los que destrozaron tu apartamento. "Él se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y lo puso encima de la mesa ,junto a la puerta. -"Ellos me llamaran cuando los tengan."

-"¿Por qué eres tan terco?"

-"Podría mentirte, pero no quiero hacerlo. No estoy listo para dejarte ir. "

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir con fuerza.- "¿Por qué no?"

-"Sabes por qué." Él agarró su camiseta con las dos manos y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza. -"Nos sentimos atraídos el uno al otro." la arrojó al suelo y se desabrochó el cinturón

-"Habla por ti" mintió. Ella no pudo evitar admirar sus anchos hombros o sus brazos musculosos. Él tenía un cuerpo increíble y sin una pizca de grasa. El mejor que había visto en toda su vida. Pero claro...él es un hombre lobo.

Ese pensamiento enfrió su excitación y le recordó lo diferentes que eran.

Darien se agachó, se quitó las botas y se enderezó, sólo se quedó con sus pantalones vaqueros. -"Pensé que podríamos hablar y conocernos mejor. "

-"No voy a tener sexo contigo."

Él la miró fijamente.- "¿Dije que tuvieras que hacerlo?"

-"No, pero estás mirándome como si fuera una chuleta de cerdo mientras te estás quitando la ropa. Pareces hambriento. "

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y se los lamió. -"Eres muy sabrosa." Su enfoque bajó hasta sus muslos.- "Pero serias más un postre que la cena. Eres muy dulce y muy tentadora".

Sus mejillas enrojecieron.- "Estás siendo cruel al decirme eso. Pero supongo que como eres un mujeriego, no puedes evitar coquetear con todas las mujeres ".

Todos los rastros de humor desaparecieron de su rostro. -"¿Realmente crees que soy así?"

-"¿No es así? Vamos a ver. Jodes con todas las mujeres que tu padre te enviá. Si, lo eres, Darien. "

-"No me cabrees, gatita".

-"No me llames así."

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro hasta que él suspiró.- "No quiero pelear contigo".

-"Bien. Déjame salir de aquí y no tendremos que hablar nunca más. "

-"Mi deber como futuro alfa es tomar una compañera. La única manera de hacerlo es teniendo relaciones sexuales con muchas mujeres. Llevo toda mi vida preparándome para eso. Tengo un hermanastro mayor, pero él es un mestizo y se negó a aceptar la posición de liderazgo en nuestra manada. Yo no tengo la elección de negarme como él la tuvo".

-"¿Oyes eso?" Inclino la cabeza. -"¿Es un violín?"

Él gruñó. -"Es la música del bar que está debajo de nosotros. Pero me doy cuenta de que estás haciéndote la listilla con ese comentario. "

-"¿Se supone que debo sentir lástima por ti? Tú eres quien comparte la cama con ellas. Si quieres echar un polvo, búscate a otra. Yo no soy de ese tipo ". Ella hizo una pausa.- "No me acostare contigo cuando sé que mañana estarás con otra mujer. "

-"Eso no va a suceder."

-"Lo harás y yo no puedo tener sexo con alguien que sé que al día siguiente tendrá sus manos sobre otra ". Ella vaciló. -"Estoy siendo honesta contigo, así que escucha con atención. Estaba empezando a sentir cosas por ti ". Ella odió decirle la verdad, pero sería peor si no lo hacía porque seguiría tratando de seducirla. -"Realmente me gustas."

-"Lo supe cuando olí tu dolor. Te lastimó el saber sobre esas mujeres."dio unos pasos más hacia ella.- "No quería lastimarte."

-"Entonces ponte la camiseta de nuevo y mantente alejado de mí."

-"No puedo". Su mirada se suavizó. -"Te deseo demasiado".

-"Ve a buscar a otra mujer con la que puedas aparearte y déjame en paz ". Ella retrocedió hasta la esquina de la habitación. -"Basta." Ella susurró cuando él dio varios pasos adelante.

Se detuvo frente a ella. -"Admito que me sorprendería que al final nos hiciéramos compañeros. Demonios, mis padres estarían horrorizados si supieran que te deseo, gatita. Tu sangre puma, incluso tan débil como es, sería una pesadilla para ellos si nos acoplamos. "Él se rió entre dientes.- "Sin embargo, pasar el resto de mi vida contigo no suena tan mal ".

-"Ni siquiera me conoces."

-"Sentimos mucha química cuando estamos juntos. "

Su corazón se aceleró, su respiración se aceleró y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.- "Por favor, no me hagas esto ".

Todo rastro de diversión se esfumo en ese instante. -"No hagas eso. No llores ".

-"Pues entonces no me hagas daño."

-"¿Crees que te tomaría a la fuerza?"

-"Yo ..." Ella se lamió los labios. -"No lo sé, pero cuando nos tocamos, me pasan cosas raras".

-"¿Qué cosas te pasan?" Él la miró .

-"Sólo cosas." Ella se negó a llorar.

Sus rasgos se suavizaron y lo mismo hizo la mirada de sus ojos.- "Gatita", murmuró.

-"¡Deja de llamarme así !"grito

Él gruñó suavemente y de repente, se puso de rodillas ante ella y la miró fijamente.

-"Ven aquí. Al menos permíteme abrazarte. Te lo estoy pidiendo de rodillas y nunca he hecho esto por otra mujer. Puedo oler tu dolor y no puedo soportarlo. "

Se apretó contra la fría pared.- "No. No quiero que me toques. "

-"Habla conmigo entonces. ¿Te sientes amenazada si me quedo aquí? "Se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas y plantó sus grandes manos sobre las rodillas.- "¿Qué te pasa cuando nos tocamos? Vamos a empezar por ahí. " Serena se negó a decírselo. -"Empezare yo entonces. La primera vez que te abracé me sentí muy protector contigo. Cuando me di cuenta de que eras un puma, luché contra mi lobo, pero más tarde los dos acabamos deseándote, Serena. La necesidad de estar contigo hace que me duela. Quiero respirar tu olor, tocarte y esto me aterra un poco. Nunca me detuve antes con una mujer dispuesta, pero tenia miedo de hacerte daño. Haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Incluso estoy dispuesto a protegerte de mí ".

-"Nada ha cambiado." Ella le miró las rodillas y luego al rostro. -"Sigues siendo enorme".

-"He tenido tiempo para calmarme y ahora puedo ser más paciente. No te joderé como haría con una perra porque tú no eres una. Tú eres delicada y preciosa. "

-"¿Preciosa?" alzó las cejas.

Él se sonrojó. -"Si. Te lo he dicho. Nunca he sentido esto por una mujer. No es sólo por el sexo y aunque estoy confundido como el infierno, aquí estoy. Yo no huyo cuando algo que me asusta. "Él le dio una mirada significativa.

-"¿Crees que estoy acurrucada en un rincón porque tengo miedo?"

Él suspiró.- "Entonces ¿por qué estás contra la pared? ".

-"Por que estoy confundida, pero sobre todo porque sé que soy vulnerable. Dejé de buscar pareja, Darien. Nunca funcionó, por mucho que lo intentara. Después de unas cuantas relaciones fallidas, dejé de buscar a un compañero. No vale la pena. "

-"No te romperé el corazón, te conozco y creo que eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Me parece sexy que en parte seas puma ".

-"Eso lo empeora", admitió.- "Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita para saber que podemos tener un futuro juntos, eres un hombre lobo y yo tengo una parte de gato. Ellos dos no se mezclan ".

-"Estoy en desacuerdo con esa afirmación. Hay algo fuerte entre nosotros y no debes negarlo. Estoy casi obsesionado contigo y la idea de que yo este con otra mujer te pone celosa. Admite eso por lo menos ".

-"Eso no cambia nada".

-"Eso lo cambia todo", dijo con voz áspera.- "Tengo sentimientos por ti y tú también. No hemos tenido una cita, tienes razón en eso, pero ya estamos muy por encima de eso. Tu huyes cuando tienes miedo y por eso quieres dejarme. La idea de estar aquí conmigo, de permitirme tocarte, te asusta. Te niegas a creer que hay más que una atracción física entre nosotros ".

Ella vaciló, se mordió el labio y un pensamiento destello en su mente. "¿Qué sabes acerca de los pumas? "

-"No mucho."

-"Tal vez estoy ovulando." hizo una pausa. -"Eso podría explicar mi reacción a ti. Tal vez eso es todo. Soy humana, pero puede que mi parte cambiante haga que me excite más rápido y más fuerte de lo normal. "

-"¿Eso es lo que sientes cuando nos tocamos? ¿También te duele? "

-"Sí", admitió.- "Es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes. Sobre todo me excita tu olor y tus gruñidos ".

-"¿Qué más? ¿En que lugar me pondrías en una escala del uno al diez y en que lugar pondrías al humano que mejor te ha hecho sentir? "

Ella vaciló.- "A él en el cuatro y a ti en el... diez".

Eso le hizo sonreír. -"¿Estamos hablando de centímetros?" Miró a su regazo y luego le guiñó un ojo.

-"Para. Estoy tratando de hablar en serio. "

-"Lo siento. Pensé que te haría reír. Me alegro de que ya no estés llorando. Realmente no puedo soportar verte llorar. Me duele ver tus lágrimas y sólo quiero hacerte sentir mejor. Quiero hacerte el amor, Serena ".

-"Yo no quiero ser otra mujer más en tu cama. Acabare enamorándome de ti. Soy una de esas mujeres tontas que creen que el sexo y el amor, son lo mismo. No quería admitirlo delante de ti y que pensaras que soy patética, pero si me acuesto contigo, me harás daño. "Ella le miró el regazo y luego a la cara.- "Y no estoy hablando de que seas grande y grueso ahí abajo. Me preguntaste que cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que tuve relaciones sexuales. Hace años que mi última relación terminó. Darien yo no tengo aventuras de una noche. ".

Ella vio la sorpresa en su mirada y después la ira.- "¿Alguien te hizo daño? Tuvo que ser algo horrible para que renunciaras a estar con un macho durante tanto tiempo. Dame su nombre y le haré pagar por todo lo que te hizo. "

-"No es lo que estás pensando. Ningún hombre me golpeó o abusó de mí. Yo soy diferente y tuve que esconder esas diferencias a los chicos con lo que salía. Tenía miedo de que descubrieran que no soy muy normal y procuraba no acercarme mucho a ellos. Ellos pensaban que tenia una aventura o que no me importaban, pero no era cierto. No podía decirles lo que soy. "

-"¿Qué les ocultas, además de tu ascendencia?"

-"Mi deseo sexual, por ejemplo." Ella se ruborizó. -"Y no me mires con esa mirada hambrienta. Estoy siendo honesta porque me lo pediste. Tuve que abstenerme de morderlos o de arañarlos. Tengo miedo a las arañas. Intenta explicarle a un chico por qué y cómo termine en el lo alto de un mueble porque las arañas me dan miedo. Tuve que hacerlo. Tuve que decirle que quería quitar el polvo de encima del armario porque no iba a decirle que era por culpa de mis instintos. Él pensó que estaba loca y se largo antes de que pudiera calmarme lo suficiente como para bajar del mueble. "

Darien se rió entre dientes.- "Lo siento."

-"Hago cosas extrañas cuando duermo." Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Un novio me dijo que debería ver a una psiquiatra. Dijo que soñaba que era un gato y que eso era un signo de que tenia problemas mentales ".

-"¿Qué le hizo creer que soñaste que eras un gato?"

-"Me puse a clavar las uñas en mi almohada, como lo hacen los gatos"

-"A mi puedes morderme y arañarme. Si haces esas cosas mientras duermes, no te diré que tienes que ver a un psiquiatra ". su mirada era sincera. -"A mi no tienes que ocultarme nada. ¿No vale la pena correr el riesgo por eso?. No sé qué va a pasar entre nosotros, pero aquí estoy. Estoy dispuesto a ver a dónde me lleva esto. "

-"Tengo muchas ganas, pero no vale la pena arriesgar mi corazón por tener la aventura de una noche."

La mirada desconsolada de Serena le retorció el estómago y le hizo tomar una decisión instantánea.- "Te estoy ofreciendo más que eso. Quédate aquí conmigo durante el calor del apareamiento. Nunca se lo he pedido a otra mujer. Una vez que comience, sólo te deseare a ti. Incluso estoy dispuesto a marcarte. "

-"No sé lo que eso significa."

La frustración le atravesó. Su padre debería haber encontrado una manera de asegurar la supervivencia de su hija antes de morir. Tendría que haberse asegurado de que ella conocía todo lo referente a los de su clase. Todavía le sorprendía el hecho de que ella hubiera sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo sola, ya que no sabia nada sobre las manadas de cambiantes o sus costumbres.

-"Marcar quiere decir morderte. Es la manera que tiene mi lobo de reclamarte, no nos acoplaríamos, pero llevarías mi olor y todos los demás sabrán que eres mía. Mi lobo sólo deseara estar contigo."

-"¿Cómo sé que tu lobo no querrá matarme?"

-"Confía en mí en esto. Eso no es lo que quiere mi otra mitad. Ambos deseamos lo mismo de ti, comerte, pero de una manera agradable. "

Le encantaba que ella se sonrojara. Nunca había estado con una mujer tan inocente y aunque eso le aterrorizaba un poco, le excitaba más. Hizo una nota mental de no ir muy rápido, si lograba convencerla de que se quedara, porque no quería asustarla. La tratare como si fuera completamente humana, decidió.

-"No sé lo que el futuro nos deparará, Serena. Sólo puedo decirte que nunca me he quedado con una misma mujer durante toda la temporada de acoplamiento y que nunca he marcado a una. Esto es un compromiso que me tomo muy en serio y te lo estoy ofreciendo por lo que siento por ti ". Miró su hermoso rostro y su corazón se aceleró. Su lobo luchaba en su interior, él también la deseaba, pero lucho contra él y siguió hablando.-"No te voy a engañar. Tú serás la única mujer para mí durante el calor. Te necesitare como al aire y los alimentos. Me volvería loco si me dejas. Mierda, confía en mí en esto. Por eso nunca quise hacer esto con otra mujer antes. Es en serio, Serena. "Decidió no decirle, que si ella se alejaba de él después de que la marcara, la cazaría.-"Por favor"

La indecisión y la añoranza luchaban en su interior. Él le estaba ofreciendo dos semanas de total aceptación. Esta vez, no tendría que esconder lo que era como había hecho con los otros hombres. ¿Valía la pena correr el riesgo de acabar con el corazón roto cuando terminara el calor? Tenía que pensar muy bien en esto. Este hombre lobo feroz, arrodillado ante ella, estaba suplicándole que se quedara con él. Y por lo que conocía de Darien, sabia que sentía lo que estaba diciendo. No tenía ninguna duda de que nunca se lo había ofrecido a otra mujer y necesitaba confiar en él. Ella le miró a los ojos hermosos y vio su sinceridad en ellos. Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de acobardarse.

-"Tengo miedo, pero no quiero lamentarme en el futuro de no habernos dado una oportunidad ".

Sonrió, se enderezó sobre las rodillas y levantó los brazos.- "Ven aquí".

Ella vaciló y miró a la cama.- "No puedo dormir contigo en esa cama. No quiero que me compares con todas esas mujeres que seguramente han dormido en ella. "

Suavemente maldijo y se puso en pie.- "Jamás te haría eso, pero te entiendo. Tengo un sofá-cama. Es nuevo, nunca se ha utilizado y tengo sabanas completamente nuevas ".

Casi corrió hacia el sofá, quitó y tiró al suelo los cojines y abrió la cama de matrimonio. Se acercó a un armario, cogió las almohadas y las sabanas azules. Vistió la cama con las sabanas, la cubrió con un edredón y la miró.

-"¿Ves? Nadie ha dormido antes aquí. Esta es sólo nuestra ".

Eso fue dulce.- "¿En serio?"

-"Huele las cosas y sabrás que son nuevas. Te dije que arregle todo el apartamento. El sofá es nuevo, también lo son las sábanas, almohadas y hasta el edredón. "

Se acercó a él. -"Estoy nerviosa".

-"No lo estés. Nos tomaremos las cosas con calma. " Bajo las manos a la delantera de sus vaqueros y luego se detuvo.- "Me los dejare por ahora. Si. Esa es una buena idea. Quítate la ropa ".

-"Condones".

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Sip. Condones." Él se movió rápidamente hacia la cómoda y abrió el cajón tan rápido que lo sacó totalmente fuera del compartimiento y las cajas de condones cayeron al suelo. Él maldijo en voz baja, se agachó, dejo el cajón en el suelo y empezó a recoger las cajas.

Serena sonrió.- "Supongo que no soy la única que está nerviosa".

Él la miró por encima del hombro y le dio una sonrisa tímida.- "Quiero hacer esto correctamente, no quiero asustarte y también estoy preocupado por lo de la marca ".

-"¿Me hará daño?"

Él vaciló. -"No, si lo hago correctamente. No te preocupes. Escuché algunos consejos sobre cómo marcar a una mujer ". Se levantó con el cajón, lo volvió a colocar en la cómoda, pero antes de cerrarlo, agarró una caja de condones y se dio la vuelta.

-"Esa es una caja de las grandes."

-"Realmente te deseo".

Tuvo que apartar la mirada de la de él mientras se quitaba la ropa. Sabia que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y esperaba que él aún la encontraba atractiva. Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda, encontró el coraje para mirarlo.

Darien había hundido sus dientes en el labio inferior y casi había aplastado la caja con la mano. Su mirada oscura irradiaba su hambre mientras le miraba fijamente los pechos. Un suave gruñido retumbó desde él y luego levantó la mirada hacia ella.

-"Me vas a matar".

-"Yo no...".

-"Confía en mí. Esa cosa de ir lento ... nunca sobreviviré a eso . Si supieras lo que quiero hacerte. "

-"¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo?"

Él tomó una respiración profunda. -"Quiero ponerte delante de mí, sobre tus manos y rodillas, dejar tu culo al aire, rasgarme los jeans y follarte hasta que no pueda más. "Él negó con la cabeza. -"Pero no lo haré. Túmbate sobre la espalda, Serena ".

Las sábanas estaban frías al tacto cuando se subió sobre el colchón. Se dio la vuelta y se estiro. El olor a su alrededor le aseguró que él había sido honesto. Las sabanas y la funda de la almohada, no olía a jabón de lavar, sino a ropa nueva. Eso le hizo sonreír. Él gimió, abrió la caja y ella vio que sus manos temblaban mientras arrancaba un preservativo de la tira de seis. Hizo una pausa. -"Debería ponerme uno. No. Mejor me espero. Si me bajo la cremallera de los jeans, no creo que pueda cerrarla de nuevo. "

Se concentró en la parte delantera de sus vaqueros, en el bulto rígido y grueso presionando contra la tela vaquera, en la prueba de lo mucho que él la deseaba, le miró de nuevo al rostro y se echó a reír.

-"Te ves más ansioso que yo. "

Él esbozó una sonrisa.- "Probablemente. Estoy nervioso porque es tu primera vez con un cambiante y la primera vez que voy a marcar a una mujer. "

-"Respira profundo ". Ella extendió la mano.- "Yo me encargo de los condones".

Él le paso el preservativo.- "Toma".

-"¿Crees que necesitaremos todos esos?"

-"Sí." Él dejó caer la caja al suelo, junto a la cama y puso la rodilla en el borde de la colchón. -"Me estoy preparando para el calor del acoplamiento y mis hormonas se han vuelto un poco locas". Su cálida mano le rozó el muslo. -"Ábrete para mí, gatita".

Vaciló y luego lo hizo, sabía que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado al dejar expuesto su coño, pero su gruñido le aseguró que él estaba disfrutando de la vista. Él se lamió el labios, inhalo su olor, puso la otra rodilla en la cama y la miró. Ella le observó mientras él se tumbaba sobre su vientre y su cara quedó entre sus muslos. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-"No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces. Podría volverme adicto a ti. "

Ella se estremeció ante lo profunda y áspera que sonó su voz. -" Me excitas con sólo tan solo el tono de tu voz ".

-"Habla conmigo. Dime si voy demasiado rápido, te asusto o si te sientes incómoda. "

-"Está bien. ¿Qué pasa con eso de la marca? "

Él vaciló.- "No voy a advertirte antes de hacerlo, pero te prometo que casi no lo notarás. Confía mí ".

-"Estoy desnuda en tu cama. Si eso no es confianza, entonces no sé lo que es. "

Él se rió entre dientes. -"Bien. Relájate para mí, gatita. Esto se sentirá muy bien ".

Él deslizó las manos bajo su culo, bajo los hombros hasta que se presionaron contra sus muslos y su boca se centró en su sexo. Serena dejo el condón en la cama junto a ella.

Cerró los ojos y se agarró al borde de la almohada cuando su lengua caliente y firme se deslizó por su clítoris. El aliento se le quedó atascado en la garganta cuando Darien gruño y sintió las vibraciones en su brote sensible. Él cerró los labios sobre su botón hinchado, lo succiono dentro de su boca y lo lamió con firmeza. El éxtasis le hizo arquear la espalda y gemir. Él lamia sin piedad su clítoris. Ella gimió, ronroneó y clavó las uñas en la almohada. Ella protesto cuando Darien apartó su boca y levantó un poco su culo, pero se quedó sin aliento cuando su lengua penetró su vagina. Él la penetro profundamente con su lengua y gruñó de nuevo.

-"Darien", gruñó ella-.

La sacó de su coño y la empujó de nuevo hacia delante, la saboreo y la follo lentamente. Su nariz le frotaba su hinchado y palpitante clítoris cada vez que introducía su lengua en su coño. Ella se tensó, abrió los ojos de golpe y gritó su nombre cuando el clímax la golpeo con fuerza. Un gemido salió de Darien mientras seguía moviendo su lengua dentro de ella y alargaba su orgasmo, después se retiró. Frotó la mejilla contra la parte interior de su muslo y le dio un beso. Darien besó la curva de su vientre y un lado de su cadera. Cuando su cuerpo empezó a relajarse del intenso placer que le había dado, sus colmillos se hundieron en la parte carnosa de su cadera, justo debajo del hueso. Ella abrió la boca, soltó la almohada y le agarró la cabeza. El dolor y el placer que se apoderó de su cuerpo, confundió sus sentidos. Su lengua lamió la zona que estaba mordiendo y gimió profundo en su garganta. Ella se quedó mirando al techo y aunque ya no le dolía, sabia que sus dientes seguían enterrados en su carne.

Él la había mordido y aunque sabía que él quería marcarla, no se lo esperó todavía. Darien retiró los dientes de su carne, le lamió la piel y le dio unos cuantos besos en la cadera, antes de levantar la cabeza para ver cómo estaba. Sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora eran negros como los de un lobo. Eran hermosos e increíblemente exóticos. Vio la pasión en su mirada intensa y vio como se lamia la sangre de los labios. Ella le soltó el pelo, él le gruñó y se levantó sobre sus rodillas.

-"Te he marcado y ahora eres mía durante las próximas semanas." Su tono salió aún más duro, más brusco y menos humano.- "Pásame un condón. Yo tengo el control ".

Le llevó unos segundos recordar donde lo había puesto. Volvió la cabeza y lo encontró donde lo había dejado. Su mano temblaba mientras lo cogía y se lo daba. Él utilizó los dientes para rasgar la envoltura, así que sólo tuvo que usar una mano. Con la otra se desabrocho los vaqueros. Él escupió el pedazo de de plástico a un lado y la miró a los ojos de nuevo.

-"Cierra los ojos. No quiero que me tengas miedo. Sólo siente ".

Ella vaciló.- "¿Quieres que me ponga sobre mis manos y rodillas?"

-"No. No confío en mí mismo para tomarte de esa manera. Mi lobo se excita demasiado en esa posición ".

-"¿En qué no confiás? ¿Vas a ser muy duro? "

Se encontró con su mirada preocupada.- "El condón impedirá el acoplamiento. Si me corro dentro de ti y te muerdo al mismo tiempo, acabarías acoplada conmigo para siempre. " Su boca se abrió y él gruñó en voz baja.- "Te puedo morder mientras me corro, Serena. El condón impedirá que nos acoplemos accidentalmente, aunque te clave de nuevo los dientes. Sólo estoy siendo cuidadoso. Tu sabor me vuelve un poco loco. "

-"¿Deseas-mutilarme-otra-vez?"sonrió

Él esbozó una sonrisa.- "No. Yo-quiero-follarte-como-un-animal-hasta-que-no-puedas- caminar. Cierra los ojos y confía en mí. "

Serena cerró los ojos. Escucho el susurro de sus vaqueros al deslizarse por sus piernas, el colchón se movió cuando él se liberó de sus jeans, incluso pudo oír como se ponía el condón. Darien se tumbo sobre ella.

-"Mírame", exigió.

Su voz la excitaba un montón. Inhaló su olor y su estómago se contrajo por la necesidad. Ella no dudó en envolver sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas o en apoyar los talones de sus pies en su culo. Se miraron el uno al otro durante largos segundos.

-"Eres tan hermosa", dijo con voz áspera.- "Quiero que lo sepas."

Su boca se abrió para decirle que ella pensaba que él era el hombre más guapo que había conocido, incluso con esos ojos exóticos, pero su boca descendió rápidamente para silenciarla. No hubo un breve roce sus labios. La boca hambrienta de Darien devoro la suya y ella le respondió con la misma necesidad. Él gruño y sintió las vibraciones contra sus duros pezones. Darien movió las caderas y ella sintió la corona de su polla contra la entrada de su coño. Ella jadeó contra su lengua cuando la punta de su grueso pene, lentamente, penetró su vagina. Él dejó de besarla pero no se apartó de su boca.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración un poco antes de que él la penetrara más profundo y ella sintió como su vagina se estiraba para acomodarlo. Serena se aferró a sus hombros, le clavo las uñas, pero enseguida se obligo a aflojar su agarre. Darien se retiro, casi completamente de su interior y empujo hacia adelante de nuevo, se introdujo más profundo y ella gimió de placer. Ella nunca se había sentido así con un hombre.

Él retrocedió un poco, se detuvo y ella le miró.- "No te contengas. No puedes hacerme daño. Eso sí, no me muerdas. No estoy seguro de cómo se aparean los pumas, así que es mejor no arriesgarse. "

Ella dejó de luchar contra el impulso de clavarle las uñas en la piel. Él abrió la boca y gruñó, entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió. Ella se quedó helada.

-"Se siente bien", le aseguró.- "Estás tan apretada. ¿Te hago daño? "

-"No."

-"Agárrate a mí. Estoy a punto de perder el control."

No estaba segura de lo que eso significaba hasta que enterró su cara en su garganta y comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Sus caderas se estrelló contra el interior de sus muslos cuando él empujo hacia adelante y ella jadeó cuando sintió su gruesa polla en su interior. Ella sintió el impulso de morderlo pero volvió la cabeza, apretó los dientes y luego empezó a moverse contra él. Él la follo rápido y duro. Ella jadeó, ronroneó y gritó cuando se corrió debajo de él. Las explosiones del éxtasis fueron desde su coño hasta su cerebro y Darien dijo una palabra que ella no entendió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un aullido. Darien se derrumbo encima de ella, pero apoyo la mayor parte de su peso en sus brazos para no aplastarla. Cunado sus cuerpos se relajaron, ella volvió la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, ahora completamente humanos. Darien le sonrió y le mostró sus dientes perfectamente rectos y humanos.

-"No te hice daño, ¿verdad?"

-"No."

-"Bien. Te daré un par de minutos para que te recuperes y luego te follare de nuevo. Está vez te permitiré escoger la posición. "

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.- "¿En serio?"

-"No soy humano y tú tampoco, al menos no totalmente. Dime que no me deseas de nuevo y me detendré. "El bajó su rostro, le acaricio el hombro con la nariz y gruñó profundamente en su garganta. Ella se excito de nuevo. Él se rió entre dientes.- "Lo que yo pensaba."


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Capitulo Nueve

Serena se echó a reír, le tiró la esponja e intento pasar por debajo del brazo de Darien. Él la agarró por la cintura, la arrastró a sus pies y le apretó la espalda contra la fría pared de la ducha. Parecía muy divertido cuando él la inmovilizó allí, sus caderas se acurrucó entre sus muslos resbaladizos y por instinto ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Él pasó el antebrazo bajo su culo para sostenerla en el lugar y para que no se deslizara por su cuerpo enjabonado.

-"Lava tu propio culo".

Él se rió entre dientes.- "Se supone que tienes que servirme."

-"Yo ¿eh? ¿Es esa una regla de los cambiantes? "

-"Nop, pero tienes que admitir que soy un dios después de la noche que pasamos juntos y de todo el placer que compartimos,. "

-"¿En serio? ¿Por qué dices eso? Alguien se ha vuelto un poco egoísta ".

-"Puede ser por todas esas veces que dijiste 'Oh Dios'". Él le dio un beso en la barbilla.

-"¿No te referías a mí?"

Serena se echó a reír. No podía evitarlo. La noche que había pasado con Darien había sido la mejor de su vida. Había sido algo más que sexo. Había hecho el amor con ella. Cada toque, cada beso, cada caricia que habían compartido, los había unido de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes. Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco ante ese pensamiento.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" Él se echó hacia atrás.

-"Nada".

Un suave gruñido de advertencia salió de él.- "No me mientas".

Ella lo miró a los ojos. -"No lo hago."

-"Lo haces. ¿Crees que no puedo sentir que te has alejado de mí emocionalmente? Estoy muy atento a ti y puedo sentirlo como si lo hubieras hecho físicamente ".

Eso la sorprendió.- "¿En serio?" Él le respondió mirándola en silencio.-"Está bien. Yo sólo ... "Su mirada bajó a su hombro, donde aún las marcas débiles sus uñas estaban curándose.

-"Sólo ¿qué?"

-"Es una estupidez".

-"Dudo que yo este de acuerdo en eso. ¿Por qué te alejas de mí? ¿He dicho algo malo? Estaba bromeando sobre eso del dios, no tienes que lavarme el culo y no espero que me adores. "

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.- "Sé que estabas tomándome el pelo. Creo que lo de anoche fue muy intenso ".

-"Tú estás dolorida. Lo siento. "La bajó sobre sus pies. -"Se me olvida que eres mayormente humana."

-"Estoy bien. Me duelen un poco los músculos, pero no es por eso, es más emocional." le pasó las manos sobre el pecho, por los hombros, mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, para enjugar el jabón. -"Estaba pensando que me tocas como esos chicos que están seriamente comprometidos con una mejer. No sé de qué otra manera de decirlo. "

-"Estamos comprometidos".

La frustración aumentó cuando ella le miró.- "Quiero decir que debe ser porque eres un cambiante, pero la forma que tienes de tocarme me confunde. " La expresión en blanco en su bello rostro, le aseguró que seguía sin comprenderla.-"Maldita sea", murmuró ella, mirando a su pecho de nuevo.- "No me tocas como un tipo que sólo te quiere para una sola noche. "

-"Tú eres para mí más que eso." De repente la agarró de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.-"Eres mía".

Durante algunas semanas, su mente le susurró.- "Me marcaste. Todavía no estoy segura de lo que eso significa. "

-"Le dice a otros machos que eres mía y que haré cualquier cosa por protegerte. Llevas mi olor. Lo que también hace que mi lobo sepa que estamos juntos, que la conexión es sólida".

-"¿Llevo tu olor?"

-"La saliva de mis colmillos entró en tú torrente sanguíneo cuando te mordí".

-"¿Cuánto tiempo lo llevare?"

-"Unas semanas." Él mantuvo su agarre en la barbilla. -"¿Eso te molesta?"

-"No." Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que se había puesto hasta que se relajó.

-"Estás de mal humor por las mañanas, ¿no es así?" La soltó para meterse bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha y enjuagarse.- "Pediré el desayuno mientras terminas de ducharte. Date prisa. No tardara. Me muero de hambre y estoy seguro de que tú también. "

Su estómago retumbó como si fuera una señal. Darien se rió entre dientes, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, bajo el agua para enjuagar el acondicionador y luego sacudió la cabeza para salpicarle a ella. Abrió la puerta de la ducha y salió antes de que pudiera limpiarse el agua de la cara y tomar represalias. Ella pudo ver su silueta, secándose, a través de puerta de cristal. Vaciló y luego agarró su champú.

Las emociones la confundían. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que si las próximas semanas eran como las últimas doce horas, no se alejaría de Darien sin su corazón intacto. Era fácil amarle y el sexo ... el deseo instantáneamente agitó su cuerpo con ese recuerdo. Sus pezones se endurecieron a pesar de que el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo y sabía que nunca tendría suficiente de él.

Tengo que estar en celo o algo así. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. En primer lugar, el que hubiera tenido tan rápidamente sexo con un hombre lobo y en segundo lugar, que su cuerpo le doliera con tan sólo pensar en tocarlo otra vez. Cinco minutos después, salio del baño envuelta en una toalla.

Darien estaba sentado en la barra, llevaba un par de pantalones de chándal negro, tenia el pelo largo todavía húmedo y se volvió para mirarla cuando se acercó a él.

-"¿Puedo tomar prestado algo de tu ropa?"

-"Aunque me gusta que estés desnuda, no quiero que el que trae el desayuno te vea con tan poca ropa." señaló con la cabeza hacia el aparador.- "Autoservicio".

-"Gracias".

Evitó el cajón de los condones, que él ya había puesto en su lugar después de recoger las cajas del suelo y eligió un par de pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra. Ella sabía que él estaba mirándola cuando dejó caer la toalla al suelo, pero se negó a encontrarse con su mirada hasta que tuviera algo de ropa encima.

-"Tengo que ir a una reunión de la manada en media hora." Él miró el reloj de pared en la cocina. -"No tardaré mucho. Después de comer tengo que-" Alguien llamó a la puerta. Darien se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella.- "El desayuno".

Serena retrocedió, esperaba que no fuera otra mujer lobo haciendo amenazas. La puerta se abrió y un hombre rubio entró con una bandeja. Él asintió con la cabeza a Darien y luego su mirada recorrió lentamente el cuerpo de Serena.

Un gruñido amenazador hizo que el chico apartara su atención de Serena.

-"No la mires, Jedite," amenazó Darien.

Jedite palideció.- "Mierda".

-"Dame la bandeja y vete."

-"¿Por qué estás actuando tan loco? No voy a ligar con ella. "

Darien cogió la bandeja. -"Lárgate". la orden fue dura y aterradora. El rubio musculoso se tambaleó hacia atrás, se golpeó con la esquina del marco de la puerta, y maldijo en voz baja.- "La has marcado, ¿no? Desde ayer actúas como loco cuando se trata de ella ".

-"Mantén la boca cerrada y encárgate de traernos la comida. Mi vida privada no es asunto de los demás. ¿Te queda claro? "

-"Perfectamente". Jedite se fue.

Serena arqueó las cejas cuando Darien cerró la puerta, se volvió con la bandeja en la mano y le frunció el ceño. -"¿Qué?"

-"Nada".

-"Lo siento. Ahora soy yo el que está de mal humor. No me ha gustado que te mire. "

-"¿Estaba en peligro?"

-"No." Él se acercó a la barra. -"Me siento muy posesivo contigo. Tiene que ser porque te he marcado. "Dejó la bandeja. -"Supongo que me vuelve un poco loco. Yo sólo quería darle un puñetazo por atreverse a mirarte de esa manera. "

-"Oh".

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla.- "¿Qué?"

-"Estás mostrando los colmillos".

-"Lo siento. Maldita sea. "Levantó una mano para tocarlos y luego la dejó caer a su lado.- "Pero es que tenía muchas ganas de tirarlo por las escaleras. Él cree que eres atractiva ".

-"No dijo nada".

-"Él no tuvo que hacerlo. Su nariz se dilato y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Confía en mí. Él piensa que eres sexy y le encantaría tocarte " hizo una pausa. -"Y eso a mi no me gustó ni un poquito."

-"No estoy interesada en él. ¿Eso te ayuda? El rubio no es mi tipo de hombre".

-"¿Lo son los hombres lobo?"

-"No. Bueno, no a parte de ti ".

-"Bien". Sus colmillos se retiraron y él pareció calmarse. -"Vamos a comer. Siento tener que dejarte sola. Una vez que el calor comience me tomare un descanso en los deberes y tendré más tiempo libre. No nos ocupamos del trabajo en esta época del año ".

Ella se sentó a su lado en la barra. -"Son como unas vacaciones para los cambiantes, ¿eh?"

Una risa se le escapó.- "Por lo menos para los hombres lobo."

-"¿El bar de abajo también cerrará?"

-"Este año si. El año pasado mi hermano lo mantuvo abierto y perdió una gran cantidad de dinero debido a las reparaciones ". Serena lo miró con curiosidad.-"Somos bastante agresivos cuando estamos calientes. No es una buena combinación cuando tienes a un montón de hombres lobos solteros, aparte de los visitantes, que luchan entre si para impresionar a las mujeres. Lo destrozan todo. Ahora que yo me encargo del bar, he decidido cerrar en cuanto empiece el calor del acoplamiento. Ellos pueden batallar en el bosque en lugar de hacerlo aquí dentro ".

-"¿Los humanos que viven aquí no notan nada raro o sospechan lo que eres?"

-"Esto una cosa anual y ocurre desde siempre. Simplemente asumen que es una temporada muy turística. A ellos seguro que no les importa ya que ganan un montón de dinero con nosotros. Compramos mucha más comida y llenamos el motel que esta al final de la calle".

-"Una temporada turística muy ruidosa."

-"Si.", Sonrió.- "Pero seguimos manteniéndonos alejados de la mayor parte de los seres humanos. Tendré que trabajar un cuantas noches durante el calor pero no tardaré mucho."

-"¿Tienes otro trabajo aparte de dirigir el bar?"

-"Soy un Chiba y esta es nuestra ciudad. Nosotros patrullamos por las noches para asegurarnos de que los hombres lobos que vienen de visita a esta ciudad no acosan a las mujeres humanas. A pasado un par de veces, a pesar de que va en contra de nuestras leyes. No podemos permitir que los humanos descubran lo que somos. Mis hermanos y yo patrullaremos por turnos con algunos ejecutores de la manada para asegurarnos de que los seres humanos no tropiezan accidentalmente con las carreras en nuestra propiedad privada. "

-"¿Qué es eso?"

Él vaciló.- "No creo que quieras saberlo, además, no tienes que preocuparte porque yo no formare parte de eso. "

-"Ahora tengo mucha curiosidad".

Él cogió su tenedor, fijo su atención en la comida y le dio un mordisco. Serena esperó, sin comer, una respuesta. Ella observó su garganta al tragar.

-" "Eso" no es bueno, ¿eh?"

Finalmente la miró. -"Es para cambiantes individuales. Por la noche entran en nuestros bosques y corren".

-"Eso no es tan malo."

-"Corren para joder".

-"Oh". sus mejillas se calentaron.- "Lo tengo. ¿Algo así como perseguir a una mujer ?".

-"Más o menos. Si. ".

-"¿Y? Sospecho que es más que eso. "

-"Es un gratis-para-todos ¿de acuerdo?" Él finalmente se encontró con su mirada.

-"Piensa en una orgía de hombres y mujeres-lobo."

Para evitar su mirada, se centró en la comida mientras cogía el tenedor.- "¿Alguna vez asististe a eso? "

El silencio se prolongó. -"Fui a unas pocas antes de que mi padre empezara con esa mierda de organizarme citas con mujeres de otras manadas para buscarme una compañera. "

-"Ya veo." Ella realmente no lo hacia. La idea de él en una orgía...la puso un poco enferma. Sonaba un poco repugnante a su forma de pensar.

-"Es una buena forma de que hombres y mujeres puedan comprobar si es posible encontrar a su compañero. Los seres humanos suelen tener más sexo durante las vacaciones de primavera. "

-"Cierto".

-"¿Tu lo has hecho?"

-"No."

Comieron en silencio hasta que Darien se levantó.- "Tengo que ir a esa reunión de la manada y luego tengo que hacer unos mandados. Jedite te traerá el almuerzo en unas horas si no he vuelto. Le daré el código de la puerta. Yo confió en él, pero no le hables. "

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.-"No quería decirlo en la forma en que ha sonado. Está empezando a sentir el calor de acoplamiento. No está comprometido con una mujer. Él sabe que yo te he marcado pero las hormonas hacen que cualquier hombre se vuelva estúpido. Simplemente no seas amable con él o creerá que estás coqueteando. Nosotros no somos humanos. Recuerda eso. "

-"Me comprometo a fulminarlo con la mirada." Ella sonrió.- "¿Que te parece?"

Darien la sorprendió inclinándose para darle un ligero beso en la frente. -"Perfecto. Estarás a salvo aquí. Siéntete como en tu casa. Tengo televisión por cable y eso sí, no te vayas. "

-"No lo haré".

Retrocedió, la estudió de cerca y cuando se aseguró de que lo decía en serio, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la cómoda. Lo vio ponerse una camiseta y calcetines. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y metió los pies en sus botas. Él le sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Los hombros de Serena se desplomaron después de que saliera. Cerró los ojos y trato de determinar si se sentía diferente desde que la había marcado. Obviamente Darien seguía afectándola, pero no sentía ningún otro cambio.

* */ * /* *

Darien le gruñó a Carl, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo dentro de la habitación lo miraba en silencio, ya que tenía al cachorro agarrado por la camiseta y sus pies no tocaban el suelo

-"Te dije que la dejaras en paz."

El cachorro palideció. -"Ella es-"

-"Está bajo mi protección", le corto, le gruñó, sacudió al cachorro y lo estrelló contra la pared. -"Veo que tus amigos no están aquí. ¿Estaban demasiado asustados para mirarme a la cara? " El cachorro asintió frenéticamente, con los ojos desorbitados por el terror.-"Deberían estarlo. Quiero que tú, ellos y los pícaros vayáis a la reunión que se celebrara junto al árbol dentro de una hora. Si me haces cazarte, realmente voy a estar enojado y tú no querrás eso. En la junta sólo os gritare, os daré órdenes y os amenazaré. Si tengo que cazarte, te haré sangre. ¿Soy claro? "

-"Sí", se quejó el cachorro.

Darien le soltó. -"Búscalos. Encuéntralos y llévalos allí ".

Mamuro Chiba merodeaba cerca de su hijo, una mirada de peligro brilló en su oscura mirada cuando Darien se encaró con él, pero también vio la curiosidad en su mirada.

-"¿Qué fue eso, hijo?"

-"¿Podemos hablar a solas?"

Mamuro frunció el ceño.- "No. Amenazaste a un cachorro con hacerle sangrar en una habitación llena de personas. Si lo que ha hecho es algo tan drástico, entonces todos necesitamos escucharlo. "

-"Mierda", susurró Darien.- "Este es un asunto privado".

-"Ya no es así. Tú lo hiciste público al amenazarle aquí. "

-"Está bien. Los cachorros secuestraron a una mujer y la llevaron al bosque para cazarla." Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lanzó una mirada alrededor de la habitación.- "Me encontré con ellos después de que la habían acorralado en un árbol".

El shock se reflejó en un montón de caras. Mamuro maldijo.- "¿Está bien?"

-"Ella está bien. Ella es buena escaladora y llegué a tiempo. Les ordene que se mantuvieran alejados de ella, pero Carl y algunos cachorros más me desobedecieron y entraron en su casa con unos pícaros. Ellos destruyeron su apartamento. "

-"¿Apartamento?¿Por qué una mujer vive en uno? ¿Y su manada? Voy a tener que contactar con su alfa para mantener la paz. ¿Cuando pasó esto ? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? "la ira hizo que Mamuro gruñera las palabras.

Darien vaciló, odiaba no saber como su padre iba a reaccionar.- "Ella no es una mujer-lobo. "Esperaba que esa información fuera suficiente, pero lo dudaba. Su padre siempre quería todos los detalles de los incidentes relacionados con los miembros de la manada.-"No hay un alfa con el que hacer las paces."

-"¡Mierda!" Mamuro giró para mirar a su alrededor. -"¿Los cachorros persiguieron a una humana? ¿Quién no le ha enseñado a sus jóvenes que no se debe hacer eso? "Él lanzó una mirada particularmente fría hacia el tío de Carl. "¿Es necesario que hable de esto con tu hermano, Ed? "

El hombre palideció.- "Le enseñamos a nuestros jóvenes a seguir las reglas. No sé por

qué lo hizo, pero te aseguro que no volverá a suceder. "El hombre saltó de su silla.-"Iré

a esperarle al árbol."

Mamuro miró a su hijo.- "¿Está bien la humana? ¿Cuánto sabe de nosotros? ¿Qué vio? ¿Va a ponerse en contacto con la policía o tuviste que matarla para garantizar nuestra seguridad? "

Mierda! Darien tomó una respiración profunda.- "Ella es humana pero no del todo."

-"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es de raza mixta? ¿Dónde está su familia? "

-"Su padre era mitad humano y mitad cambiante. Él murió cuando ella era una niña y ella fue criada por su madre, que es totalmente humana. Ella no puede cambiar, pero su débil aroma es de cambiante. Es por eso que los cachorros la secuestraron para cazarla."

-"Les voy a patear el culo. No forzamos sexualmente a las mujeres, ni siquiera en la temporada de apareamiento. Es la ley de la manada. "

Darien sabía que no podía evitarlo por más tiempo. Le sorprendió que el alfa Mortell todavía no hubiera recriminado a su padre que él hubiera rechazado a su hija por estar con Serena.

-"Ellos no quería follarla. Ellos querían matarla. "La mirada de asombro en las características de su padre le aseguró que necesitaba seguir adelante.- "Ella es parte puma y... está bajo mi protección", añadió rápidamente. Ya está. Ya lo dije. Y esperó a que su padre explotara.

Mamuro sólo tardó unos segundos en recuperarse del shock.- "¡¿Qué?!", Gritó.

-"Ella es sobre todo humana, papá. Está desamparada y no puede cambiar. Nadie la protege. Ellos matan a los gatos mestizos por lo que su padre tuvo que huir de su familia. Ella no pidió estos problemas. Nuestros cachorros la abordaron en el estacionamiento de una tienda de comestibles, la secuestraron e intentaron matarla. Es pequeña, dulce como el infierno y no hizo nada para merecer esa mierda. "

Mamuro se paseó por la habitación, la rabia se había apoderado de sus facciones y las garras salieron de sus dedos. Se detuvo finalmente y enfrentó a Darien con una mirada sombría.

-"Entiendo. ¿Así que las crías desobedecieron tú orden de dejarla en paz? ¿Le hicieron daño cuando entraron en su casa? "

-"Ella está bien. Ella no estaba en su casa cuando entraron. "

-"¿Dijiste que también entraron unos pícaros?"

-"Dos entraron en su apartamento con nuestros cachorros. Parece que están saliendo con algunos de ellos ".

-"Eso es inaceptable" Mamuro disparó otra mirada a los miembros de la manada, reunidos en su sala de estar.-"Los pícaros no siguen la ley. ¿Por qué los cachorros están pasando tiempo con ellos? ¿A caso no ven el problema que eso nos causara? Ellos desafiaron una orden directa de su futuro alfa. "Él miró a Darien.- "Dame su dirección y asignaré a unos lobos acoplados para su protección, al menos hasta que nos aseguremos de que esta situación no vuelve a suceder. También tenemos que determinar si en un futuro estará en peligro por culpa de estos pícaros. Es posible que se lo hayan dicho los demás. Asumo que está escondida en las afueras de nuestro territorio ya que de lo contrario lo sabría. "

-"Ella ya está atendida", dijo Darien. -"Y está a salvo".

-"¿A quién se la has asignado? Tendrá que tener la edad suficiente y que no se vea afectado por el calor de apareamiento ".

Maldita sea. Darien gimió en silencio. -"Yo no le asigne a nadie. Ella está conmigo. "

Los ojos marrón oscuro de Mamuro se abrieron como platos. -"¿Qué?"

Darien cuadró los hombros. -"Ya me has oído. Ella se queda conmigo. Ella está bajo mi protección, dentro de mi casa. " Ya que estaba admitiendo cosas que harían que su padre montara en cólera, también podría confesarle el resto. -"Yo la marqué. Ella se quedará conmigo todo el tiempo que dure el calor de acoplamiento ".

Mamuro le agarró. Darien se puso tenso, pero su padre no le atacó. En lugar de eso, empujó la nariz contra el cuello de su hijo, aspiró profundamente y luego gruñó de nuevo a la vez que retrocedió. La rabia transformó el rostro de su padre cuando sus genes se hicieron cargo del cambio. Se le alargaron los colmillos y su lobo se mostró en la forma de sus ojos entrecerrados. El marrón de su iris se había vuelto completamente negro.

-"Yo la huelo en ti. Incluso esa maldita colonia no la puede camuflar. ¿Tú realmente marcaste a un puma? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Eso es ... "era obvio que estaba luchando contra las palabras.

-"Enfermizo", susurró un miembro de la manada.

-"Demencial", agregó otro.

-"Ella debe ser un buen coño caliente", resopló alguien.

Unas risas resonaron en la habitación. Mamuro gruñó y lanzó una mirada furiosa, de advertencia, alrededor de la sala antes de mirar de nuevo a Darien.

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Explícame cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así? "

La ira hervía en el interior de Darien, él dio un paso amenazador hacia el hombre que había insultado a Serena con la observación del "coño". Le mostró los afilados colmillos al hombre y permitió que sus garras se deslizaran hacia fuera. Sabía que su cara había cambiado al ver el miedo del otro hombre.

-"Darien" Mamuro gruñó.

Se detuvo después de gruñir al otro macho y le dijo en voz baja a su padre.- "A ti no tiene que gustarte, ni tampoco tienes que estar de acuerdo con esto. No necesito su permiso para pasar mi calor del acoplamiento con una mujer. Yaten está de acuerdo con hacerse cargo de las citas que me has programado con las hembras de las otras manadas. Si alguien va tras Serena, la amenaza o la insulta delante de mí otra vez ", respondió él y fulmino con la mirada al otro macho que la había insultado.- "Lo pagará. Ella está bajo mi protección y matare a cualquiera que represente un peligro para ella. "Él se encontró con la mirada atónita de su padre.- "A cualquiera".

Mamuro se tensó.- "Yo soy tu alfa y tu padre. ¿Me estás amenazando? "

-"Ella está bajo mi protección." Darien no se molestó en tratar de silenciar la ira en su tono.-"Ella es mía. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo. Matare a cualquier persona que intente hacerle daño delante de mí. "se reunió con todas las miradas en la habitación.-"Matare por ella."

-"Parece que se te olvido enseñarle a tus hijos que no se jode con el enemigo", murmuró uno de los miembros de la manada.

Mamuro se movió antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar. Agarró de los brazos al hombre que había hablado y lo levantó hasta que sus pies no tocaron más el suelo. El hombre aulló de dolor cuando sus garras se le clavaron en los brazos. Mamuro gruñó, a escasos centímetros de su rostro aterrorizado.

-"¿Qué has dicho?"

-"Nada", se quejó el hombre. -"Lo siento, Alpha Mamuro. Fue el shock. "El macho giró la cabeza para revelar su garganta, el único signo de sumisión que podía ofrecer mientras lo tuviera agarrado.-"Me disculpo humildemente."

Mamuro le soltó y se limpió la sangre de sus garras en los pantalones vaqueros. Se mantuvo alejado de Darien.- "Vamos. Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Estoy seguro de que tu madre tendrá algo que decir también. "

Darien se estremeció. Su madre hacia que su padre pareciera un perrito adorable, él salió de la casa, en la que se había criado, para ir a encontrase con los cachorros en el bosque. Si ellos no aparecían, él los cazaría. El deseo de hacer daño a algo zumbaba a través de sus venas. El calor del apareamiento le estaba volviendo más agresivo, incluso había amenazado a su padre. Los dos se habían dado cuenta.

Una imagen de Serena pasó por su mente cuando arrancó su motocicleta. Se había metido bajo su piel, en su sangre y se había convertido en una obsesión para él. No estaba seguro de que fuera sólo porque la había marcado. Había algo en ella que llamaba a cada parte de él.

¿Realmente mataría a cualquiera por protegerla? La pregunta se formó en sus pensamientos y también la respuesta. En un santiamén. Él gimió y se alejo de la acera. Creo que estoy enamorándome, maldita sea.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Capitulo Diez

El hombre lobo rubio, Jedite, evitó su mirada cuando entró en casa de Darien con la bandeja del almuerzo. -"¿Dónde lo quieres?"

Serena se acercó a él.- "Yo la llevo".

Casi se tambaleó hacia atrás para evitarla. -"¡No! Quédate ahí ".

Ella se congeló y luego retrocedió. -"¿Estás bien?"

-"No quiero que se te pegue mi olor." Él la miró a su entonces.- "Darien me amenazó con arrancarme la piel si me acercaba a ti y lo decía en serio. Nunca lo había visto así de loco por una mujer y tampoco había marcado a una antes. Sólo dime dónde quieres esto y me voy de aquí. "

Señalo con la cabeza hacia la barra que dividía la sala de estar de la cocina. Él se movió rápidamente, la puso encima y huyó. La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Ella alzo las cejas, al menos, no sentía miedo y eso era una gran mejora ya que le había preocupado la idea de estar a solas con el chico. El olor de la comida le hizo acercarse. El bar de abajo tenía un cocinero excelente. Se sentó y empezó a comerse la hamburguesa y las papas fritas que le habían traído. Ella olfateó la bebida oscura y la reconoció, té helado con sabor a frambuesa, tomó un sorbo. Ella casi había terminado toda su comida cuando algo chocó contra la puerta.

Su columna vertebral se tensó, su atención se fijó en ella y su corazón empezó a correr. De repente se abrió de par en par y Darien tropezó en su interior. Al ver su camiseta rota, la sangre en su mejilla y en sus brazos, ella se alarmó. Ella se puso de pie tan rápido que el taburete se estrelló contra el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que tenía más sangre mientras su mirada atónita se deslizaba por su cuerpo. Oscuras manchas rojas manchaban sus pantalones y su cabello era un desastre.

Él la miró con ojos en forma de lobo. -"Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Necesito una ducha. "

-"¿Qué te pasó?"

-"Conocí a los pícaros que irrumpieron en tu apartamento." se encogió de hombros.-

"Ellos no quisieron escucharme, pero ya no te amenazaran nunca más. "

Serena lo miró boquiabierta. "Tú ..." Ella no podía decir las palabras.

-"¿Luche hasta matarlos? Sí, "respondió él en voz baja. -"Te dije que mataría por protegerte. Ahora vuelvo. " Él cojeó hacia el baño.

-"Estás herido."

-"Me pondré bien. Yo curo rápido ".

Ni siquiera la miró, sólo entró en la otra habitación, cerró la puerta con firmeza detrás de él y en menos de un minuto, escuchó el agua de la ducha correr. Se le revolvió la comida en el interior de su estómago. Darien había matado a alguien por ella. El hecho de que él hubiera dicho pícaros en plural, le hizo sentirse aún peor. Él podría haber tenido que matar a más de uno. Anhelaba ir tras él para asegurarse de que no estaba realmente muy herido, pero la puerta del baño cerrada le aseguró que no sería bienvenida. La indecisión la dejó allí de pie y con un sentimiento de impotencia.

La puerta principal se abrió de repente de nuevo, pero esta vez entró una mujer. Ella se detuvo cuando vio a Serena. Se miraron la una a la otra. La mujer aparentaba unos cuarenta años, tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, hasta la cintura y ojos marrones. Sus labios se separaron, los colmillos brillaron y un gruñido salió de su boca.

-"¡Tú!"

El miedo se apoderó de Serena. -"¿Quién eres tú?"

-"Soy Gea." El rostro de la mujer empezó a transformarse y ella no tuvo ninguna duda de sus genes lobo.- "Yo te voy a matar". La mujer se abalanzó.

El instinto se hizo cargo y el pánico golpeó a Serena. Ella corrió hacia la seguridad, hacia Darien. Golpeó la puerta del baño, con la fuerza suficiente, como para romper el pomo de la puerta y estrellarla contra la pared y agarró la puerta de la ducha sin pensarlo, la abrió y saltó.

Darien giró su cuerpo y apenas pudo contener el choque. El gruñido amenazante de Gea le hizo girarse de nuevo, para colocar a Serena entre su cuerpo y la pared, levantar una mano y golpear el pecho de la mujer que se abalanzaba hacia ellos.

La empujó y la envió volando, hasta la puerta del baño. Serena se apretó contra el cuerpo empapado de Darien y enterró la nariz contra su cuello, aterrorizada. No podía pensar más allá de su necesidad de aferrarse a él, su instinto anuló todo pensamiento racional. Darien apretó el brazo que había envuelto alrededor de su cintura.

-"¿Qué demonios está pasando?", Gritó Darien. -"¡Mierda! Acabo de sentar a mi madre sobre su culo. "El se dobló incómodamente para cerrar el agua y salió de la ducha para mirar a la mujer tendida en el suelo. -"Mamá ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? "

Serena volvió la cara lo suficiente para ver como la mujer se levantaba del suelo. Ella se tambaleó cuando se puso de pie y luego, lentamente, se volvió para mirar a su hijo.

-"Vine a matar a esa".

Darien reaccionó al instante. Él gruñó, sus colmillos se alargaron. Ella miró las garras afiladas en sus manos. Darien trató de apartarla suavemente de él, pero ella se aferró con más fuerza .

-"Mierda. La has aterrorizado. "El enojo en su voz le hizo gruñir las palabras. -"No tienes autoridad para entrar en mi casa o para atacar a alguien que está bajo mi protección. "levantó su otra mano y le frotó la espalda con la palma de la mano, para calmarla. -"No me importa si eres mi madre ".

Su madre la quería muerta. Al menos la mente de Serena estaba empezado a trabajar más allá del pánico. Su ritmo cardíaco se ralentizo y facilitó su dominio sobre él, pero su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todavía en libertad. Comenzó a odiar la forma en la que perdía el control en torno a los hombres lobo. Era vergonzoso. Ella estaba aferrada a un tipo húmedo y desnudo, frente a su madre, como si fuera una niña aterrorizada y Darien un peluche. Apuesto a que me veo patética.

-"¿Has elegido a esa para pasar el calor de apareamiento?" Gea curvo los labio con disgusto.- "Mira lo de débil que es. "

-"En realidad, ella es muy fuerte. Sus muslos no están alrededor de tu cintura, así que confía en palabra, ella es fuerte ". su ira se alivió. -"Ella es humana, pero cuando se siente amenazada o asustada, sus instintos puma toman el control. Es obvio que la has aterrorizado y eso no está bien, mamá. "

-"¿Tú que me has humillado delante de nuestra manada, me estás sermoneando?" los ojos de Gea se volvieron negros.- "Todos están hablando de mi hijo y su gata".

Darien se volvió, agarró una toalla y luego suspiró. -"Está bien, gatita. ¿Quieres soltarme? Puedes quedarte detrás de mí, pero me siento raro hablando con mi mamá desnudo. Una cosa es que nos quitemos la ropa para cambiarnos y otra es hablar entre nosotros cuando estamos desnudos ".

Serena asintió con la cabeza y respiró hondo. Obligó a su cuerpo a escucharla cuando se exigió soltarle. Ella se puso sobre sus pies, pero al instante se puso detrás de él, mientras se envolvía la toalla alrededor de su cintura. Se apretó contra su espalda tan pronto como lo había hecho y miró a su alrededor, a la hembra hombre lobo.

Gea le gruñó a ella. Darien gruñó más fuerte.- "Basta, mamá. Sólo mírame a mí ".

Gea apartó la mirada de Serena y miró con ira a su hijo.- "No consiento que ella esté aquí. Te deshaces de ella o lo haré yo. "

-"Tú no me das órdenes en mi propia casa."

-"Yo soy la perra alfa y tu madre."

-"Te respeto por ambos, pero me voy con ella si quieres que salga de tu territorio."

-"Eso es inaceptable. Tú eres mi hijo. Yo te crié. "Gea se acercó.- "La matas tú o lo haré yo. Esto pondrá fin a los rumores. Vamos a decir que estabas con ella para obtener información sobre los repugnantes roedores. Todavía puedo terminar con esta pesadilla y salvarte la cara ".

Darien cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a su madre con los ojos entrecerrados.-"No. Nadie toca a Serena y me importa un bledo lo que piense la manada. Entiendo que no te guste, pero ese no es mi problema. Ahora puedes irte ".

Gea palideció.- "Te estoy dando una orden. Mata al gato o lo haré yo. "

-"No." bajó los brazos y empujó a Serena detrás de él. -"No me hagas echarte, mamá. ¿Cómo vería eso la manada? Tú no eres bienvenida en mi casa, mientras Serena este conmigo. Si alguna vez le amenazas de nuevo, no disfrutaras de mi reacción. "

-"Darien", la mujer gruñó,- "No voy a permitir que esta vergüenza continué. No puedes hacerme esto. "

-"No te estoy haciendo nada." Dio un paso más cerca, su cuerpo tenso y su voz profunda.-"Tú eres la que ha invadido mi casa para amenazar a la mujer que he marcado".

Los ojos oscuros se ampliaron con horror y Gea se tambaleó hacia atrás. -"¿Qué?"

-"Marcada. Ella es mía ". Avanzó un paso más.- " Hundí mis dientes en ella, comparto con ella mi olor, mi cama y mi casa. No me importa si tus amigos se ríen de mi. Me importa un carajo si los hombres hacen chistes sobre mi. "Siguió avanzando, lo que obligó a su madre a retirarse a la sala de estar. -"Serena significa para mí mucho más que eso. !Ahora vete! "Gritó las últimas palabras.

Gea huyó, pero no antes de lanzarle una mirada letal a Serena, que estaba de pie en la puerta del baño, observando la escena. La madre de Darien cerró de golpe la puerta cuando se fue. Él la miró hasta que Serena se acercó y puso una mano temblorosa en el centro de su espalda.

-"Lo siento mucho".

Se volvió para mirarla. -"Por qué?"

-"Acabas de discutir con tu madre por mi culpa."

Él tomó una respiración profunda, para enfriar su furia. -"Ella es la vino aquí para crear problemas. Tú no tienes la culpa. Debería haber cerrado la puerta cuando regrese".

-"Todavía me siento mal por ti."

Su voz se suavizó.- "No lo hagas porque yo no lo hago. Ya era hora de que me enfrentara a ella. "

-"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Una ceja negra se arqueó.- "¿Desnudarte? Eso si que conseguiría mejorar mi estado de ánimo. "

-"Estás herido." Había visto las marcas en su pecho, en la espalda y en el costado de su muslo, cuando estuvo de pie y desnudo frente a ella. -"Todavía estás cojeando. ¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios? "

-"Has un stripptis para mí. Eso hará que me sienta mejor ".

-"Pero-"

-"Está empezando". Él gruñó las palabras, entonces su tono se suavizó. -"El estrés que he pasado bajo la lucha y el enojo con mi madre, está acelerando el proceso. El calor del acoplamiento me está afectando. Te necesito ".

Se dio cuenta de que su toalla tenia una gran tienda de campaña. Ella miró la rígida longitud de su pene presionando contra el húmedo material

-"Oh".

-"Se va a poner peor." se pasó una mano por el cabello mojado y se mordió el labio.

-"Tengo miedo de hacerte daño. Yo no quiero eso." La frustración cruzó su atractivo rostro.

Serena agarró el bajo de su camiseta.- "No me lo harás".

-"¿Entiendes lo mucho que te voy a necesitar? Siempre he pasado el calor con mujeres- lobo. A ellas también les afecta. Yo no quiero asustarte pero en lo único que voy a pensar, cada vez que me toques, es en el sexo ".

Ella se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza.- "Está bien."

Su mirada bajó a su pecho desnudo y se arrancó la toalla. -"Tenemos que usar condones".

-"Lo sé. Ya me lo explicaste. " Ella comenzó a quitarse el resto de su ropa.

Darien casi se abalanzó sobre el cajón de la cómoda. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él cogió dos cajas, pero no dijo nada, en cambio, se dirigió a la cama y se tumbo sobre su espalda en el medio del colchón.

El hambre en el rostro de Darien le excitaba. Ella admiró cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su polla había aumentado a un tamaño impresionante. Ella levantó la mano, le llamó con un dedo y le sonrió mientras doblaba las rodillas y abría las piernas de par en par.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Darien tiró las cajas en la cama y se abalanzó sobre ella. No se tumbo encima de ella, se tendió sobre su vientre, entre sus piernas abiertas y sólo enterró la cara entre sus muslos. El susto de su boca en su coño sólo duró un segundo.

Él frotó frenéticamente su lengua sobre su clítoris, mientras sus manos empujaba sus muslos para abrirlos más. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás de placer mientras su lengua azotaba su brote sensible , más fuerte y más rápido. Él gruñó. El sonido la puso más caliente y sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo. Su vientre se estremeció, sus pezones se endurecieron cuando Darien presionó firmemente su boca contra sus pliegues. Sus suaves gruñidos se convirtieron en fuertes gruñidos, como si estuviera perdiendo el control. Ella comprendió su propia necesidad y busco a ciegas los condones, arrancó uno y usó sus dientes para rasgar la envoltura.

-"Te necesito". Su voz ya no era humana.

Una mirada a su cara debería haberla aterrorizado. Los colmillos de Darien se habían alargado y tenía los ojos negros. Le tendió el condón a él, pero Darien levantó las manos y le mostró que sus uñas se habían convertido en garras afiladas. Ella se incorporó, pero nunca había puesto un condón a un hombre. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Ella agarró la base de su pene con una mano, coloco el centro del condón sobre la corona y comenzó a rodarlo hacia abajo. Darien gruñó, ella lo soltó, volvió a tumbarse de espaldas sobre la cama y estiró los brazos hacia él.

-"Estoy lista". Ella sabía que estaba empapada de deseo. Podía sentir la humedad entre sus muslos. Le dolía por la necesidad de correrse.

Darien se tumbó sobre ella, con cuidado de no hacerle daño con las garras y su polla chocó contra su culo. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus muslos y él empujó las caderas contra su coño. Su polla se deslizó a lo largo de la costura de su sexo y la frustración retorció sus facciones. Ella deslizo una mano entre ellos, lo guió hasta la entrada de su coño y él empujó su polla dentro de ella.

Ella gritó y se agarró a sus caderas. Se maravilló ante la sensación maravillosa de ser estirada por su rígida longitud, la llenaba completamente.

-"Sí".

Darien se apoyó en sus brazos para no aplastarla con su peso y empezó a moverse con empujes profundos y fuertes. Serena gritó su nombre, una y otra vez, se aferró a él y sus caderas igualaron su ritmo frenético. El sudor de sus cuerpos, les ayudó a moverse juntos. El éxtasis se construyo rápidamente dentro de Serena, sus paredes vaginales se apretaron a su alrededor y ella gritó su nombre cuando el orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza. Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con fuerza cuando empezó a correrse. Podía sentir como su polla palpitaba dentro de su cuerpo, mientras sus caderas desaceleraban el ritmo. Cuando los fuertes espasmos empezaron a remitir, se desplomó encima de ella.

Los dos jadearon mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Él pesaba, pero no iba a quejarse. Serena sonrió. El sexo con Darien era cada vez mejor. Ella no protestó hasta que necesitó coger más aire. Ella soltó sus caderas y le empujo en el pecho para que se levantara un poco.

-"¿Te he hecho daño?"

-"No." Serena se encontró con su mirada preocupada, sin dejar de sonreír. -"Eso fue increíble".

La preocupación desapareció de sus ojos. -"Bien, porque esto es sólo el comienzo". Él movió sus caderas y se retiró de su cuerpo para quitarse el condón.

Ella odió el momento en el que se separaron porque se había sentido muy conectada a él, como si sólo hubieran sido uno.

-"Pásame otro condón y date la vuelta."

-"¿Otra vez? ¿Ahora? "Ella no ocultó su sorpresa cuando le entregó el condón.

Se puso de rodillas entre sus muslos abiertos, rasgó el condón con ahora sus manos más humanas y miró hacia abajo, ella siguió su mirada. Su pene seguía duro.

-"Es por el calor del apareamiento. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ver esto porque así es como voy a estar hasta que el calor termine "El la miró a los ojos.- "No necesito más de un minuto para recuperarme."

-"Está bien. Espero poder caminar cuando esto termine ".

Él se rió entre dientes. -"Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarte a todas partes si no puedes."

Ella se rió, se puso de rodillas en la cama y retrocedió mientras él se ponía el condón. Se dio la vuelta, se apoyo sobre las manos y las rodillas y separó los muslos. Ella le miró por encima del hombro y movió el culo cuando él la miró.

-"¿Así es como me quieres?"

-"No tienes ni idea de cuánto."

Ella le guiñó un ojo.- "¿A qué estás esperando? ¿Necesitas una invitación? "

Darien se acercó, puso sus rodillas a los lados de las de ella, curvó una mano alrededor de su cadera, deslizó la otra sobre su vientre y sus dedos encontraron su clítoris.

-"¿Estas segura de que no te duele? Fui bastante brusco".

-"No. Te deseo, Darien. Nunca he deseado a nadie tanto. No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo?. No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces cuando me tocas o gruñes. "

Él agarró su polla, empujó las caderas adelante y poco a poco entró en ella unos centímetros, pero luego se detuvo. Serena se tragó un gemido y se resistió a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación de sentirle dentro de ella otra vez. No quería apartar la mirada de él.

-"¿Qué te hago?"

-"Haces que me duela. Haces que mis pezones se endurezcan hasta el punto del dolor. Haces que sienta cosas raras en mi estómago y haces que mi cuerpo se sienta caliente por todas partes. Es casi como si me prendieras fuego. "

Su mano libre acarició la curva de su culo.- "¿Estás segura de que no vas a entrar en tu propio calor?"

-"No lo sé".

Él continuó jugando con su clítoris y suavemente sacudió las caderas para entrar un poco más y luego se retiró. Serena cerró los ojos, agarró las sábanas, dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante y dejó que las sensaciones la alcanzaran. Ella comenzó a hacer un sonido que debería haberla asustado, pero lo que Darien le hacia sentir, anulaba todo lo demás. Darien empezó a moverse más rápido, golpeando su cadera contra su culo e hizo sus propios sonidos animales, ella se excito aún más. La pasión se apoderó de Darien con tanta fuerza, que la polla y las bolas le dolían por la necesidad. Serena estaba vibrando alrededor de su pene y el fuerte aroma de su excitación, le estaba volviendo loco. Él quería follarla hasta que no pudiera moverse.

-"Estás ronroneando por mi, gatita," dijo con voz áspera. -"Eso es tan excitante. No te detengas. "

Su coño parecía apretarse alrededor de él o tal vez, él nunca antes había tenido su polla tan llena de sangre. De cualquier manera, el calor y la forma en la que se apretaba a su alrededor, le hizo luchar para poder moverse dentro de ella. Su dedo se apretó más firmemente contra su clítoris y lo froto más rápido, él sabia que no podía durar mucho más tiempo. Ella gritó su nombre y sus músculos se apoderaron de su polla con tanta fuerza, que se corrió. Se inclinó sobre ella, sus colmillos hormiguearon y se concentró en la curva de su hombro. Él salivaba, su lobo aulló en su interior y antes de darse cuenta, la mordió y saboreo su sangre.

El cuerpo de Serena se sacudió bajo él, sus paredes vaginales se estremecieron y la neblina del éxtasis le inundó de nuevo con fuerza. Se acercó más a ella y empujó violentamente las caderas contra su culo, no podía parar de follarla. Su lobo le impulso a hundir los dientes más profundamente en su carne, para asegurarse de que ella no lo dejaría.

Un sollozo ahogado finalmente penetró en su mente y se horrorizo de lo que le había hecho. Se obligó a separar las mandíbulas, soltó su hombro y se apartó de ella. Casi se cayó de la cama en su prisa por poner distancia entre ellos. Observo con terror la herida que le había echo en el hombro, pero el pequeño cuerpo de Serena no se movía.

-"Serena", dijo con voz áspera, podía sentir su sangre en los labios y se acercó a ella. Se desplomó a su lado, jadeando y le acaricio la espalda..- "Lo siento. No fue mi intención morderte ".

Ella no respondió. No podía verle la cara porque el pelo se la tapaba, no se movía y él no sabía qué hacer. La tocó de nuevo, pero ella no reaccionó. Él vio que su pecho subía y bajaba, pero no hizo ningún sonido. Levanto una mano, le apartó el pelo de la cara y vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-"¿Serena?"

Ella no respondió. El pánico se apoderó de él. ¿La había lastimado gravemente?

-"Serena", gritó él su nombre.

Ella se sacudió, sus ojos se abrieron e hizo lo último que se esperaba. Ella le sonrió.

-"Guau. Esta es la primera vez que alguien me ha hecho perder el conocimiento. "

Él la miró boquiabierto, hasta que pudo formar palabras.- "Estabas llorando".

Ella estiró las piernas un poco y se estiró hacia él, mientras él rodaba sobre su espalda. Sus dedos le rozaron la mejilla.

-"No sé si llore, pero te aseguro que no era de dolor. ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? "

-"No. Te mordí ".

Ella levantó la mano, se toco el hombro e hizo una mueca. -"Ay¡". Ella echó un vistazo a su mano, vio la sangre y palideció.- "Sé que me mordiste, pero no pensé que me habías echo sangre. ¿Es profunda la herida? "

-"No lo sé. No te muevas ".

Darien se levantó de la cama, corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, agarró una toallita húmeda y corrió de vuelta a la habitación, para encontrársela sentada en medio de la cama con una expresión curiosa. Le sorprendió que no le tuviera miedo después de lo que le había echo.

-"Sólo me duele cuando la toco. Y se siente caliente. No estés tan molesto. Estoy bien ".

Ella trató de consolarlo y eso le hizo sentirse peor, rodeó la cama y se sentó detrás de ella. Aparto a un lado su pelo rojo y presionó la toallita contra su delicada piel. La había marcado profundo.

-"Lo siento mucho", dijo con voz áspera.

-"Está bien".

-"No. No lo está. No era mi intención morderte. "

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Ella le miró fijamente, con pura inocencia.

Darien tuvo que aclararse la garganta. -"He perdido el control." No pudo sostenerle más tiempo la mirada de más, así que fijo su atención en la mordedura.

-"¿A partir de ahora necesitaras un bozal cuando tengamos sexo?"

Él levantó la mirada de nuevo y se sorprendió cuando le sonrió, ella estaba de broma, pero él no estaba de humor para reírse.

-"No. Mi lobo intento acoplarse, gatita y yo no lo detuve. " El bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, examinó el condón y dejó escapar un suspiro.- "No se rompió. Estamos bien ".

-"Oh." Ella miró adelante y de nuevo hacia atrás. -"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tu lobo quería acoplarse? "

-"Mi lobo te quiere mantener para siempre. Lo siento mucho. No pude pensar con claridad ".

-"Está bien. Sólo pensé que me estabas marcando de nuevo. "

-"Lo hice".

Trató de ocultar sus emociones. Definitivamente se había asegurado de que llevara su olor más fuerte y ahora él se había atado aún más a ella. De ninguna manera su lobo se conformaría con cualquier otra mujer durante el calor del apareamiento. Si ella lo dejaba, su lobo se volvería loco, la cazaría y podría hacerle daño. Pero no se lo diría, le daba miedo que ella se asustara ahora que realmente necesitaba que se quedara con él.

La había marcado muy profundo y ahora podía sentir como se había formado un vínculo más profundo y también podía sentir la alegría de su bestia interior.

-"No ha pasado nada." Ella le dio una sonrisa valiente. -"Estoy bien".

-"Lo siento."

-"Realmente no me duele", le aseguró.

Levantó el paño húmedo y ocultó una mueca de dolor. No era una simple marca de amor. No, él la había marcado para que llevara las impresiones de sus dientes para siempre. Era una mordedura que implicaba un futuro acoplamiento.

Cálmate, ordenó a su lobo cuando empujó contra su piel.

Él consiguió detener el sangrado y se mordió la lengua lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerse sangre. Él se cernió sobre ella y le lamió la herida. Ella se asustó un poco, pero luego se relajó.

-"Esto te ayudará a sanar más rápido", murmuró entre lamida y lamida.

-"Me estoy excitando", susurró. -"Yo no sé cómo lo haces, pero te deseo de nuevo. Casi me duele por la necesidad. "

Él ahogo un gemido. Parecía que su pequeña y sexy gatita iba a entrar en calor con él. ¿Cómo iba a pasar el calor sin acoplarlos?. Sólo necesitaba mantener el control. Sí, buena suerte con eso. Su pene se tensó dolorosamente. Se quitó el condón usado y agarró otro.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Capitulo Once

Realmente ronroneo, pensó Serena, mientras Darien le acariciaba la espalda. Se había despertado con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y no había identificado ese extraño ruido hasta que su cerebro se despejó.

-"Me encanta que ronronees cuando te toco."

Ella levantó la cabeza y Darien le sonrió.

-"Buenos días."

-"¿Dolorida?"

Evaluó su cuerpo.- "No. Yo... "El calor le calentó las mejillas. -"Estoy excitada de nuevo".

-"Definitivamente estás entrando en calor".

-"No lo entiendo. Nunca antes lo hice. "

Darien continuó acariciando con sus dedos su espalda. -"He estado pensando en eso. Creo que sé por qué. "

-"Bien. Explícamelo, porque esto me está asustando un poco. "Ella no quería mentirle a él y realmente quería una explicación. -"Es como si ya no conociera mi propio cuerpo. "

-"Desde que tu padre murió has vivido rodeada de seres humanos. Tus instintos sólo se han vuelto más fuertes después de haberme conocido. "

-"Si. Es humillante ".

Eso le hizo detenerse. -"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque ahora saltó sobre ti o trepo a los árboles cuando estoy asustada. Piensa en ello. Tu madre, por ejemplo, probablemente piensa que soy patética. Una mujer-lobo le habría gruñido o algo así. Yo no. Yo corrí a tu lado y prácticamente te derribé en la ducha ".

Su cabeza reboto en su pecho cuando él se echó a reír.- "Creo que eres adorable."

-"Tú no eres el que siempre está temblando y asustada, ni siquiera puedo pensar. Es como si pulsaras un interruptor en mi cerebro para apagarlo y lo siguiente que sé es que estoy sobre ti o encima de algo. Me digo a mi misma, "detente, baja y se valiente", pero mi cuerpo no me escucha. "

-"Eres parte puma y yo soy un hombre lobo. Mi animal generalmente mata al tuyo. Es natural que huyas y subas a lo más alto de lo que encuentres. Es un instinto fuertemente arraigado en tus genes. "Su mano le frotó la espalda de nuevo. -"Infiernos, yo a veces veo conejos y doy unos pasos hacia él antes de poder detenerme. Quiero perseguirlo y comérmelo. Llevo toda mi vida luchando contra esos impulsos. "

-"¿En serio?"

-"Si. Podría contarte un montón de cosas vergonzosas que hice antes de conocerte. "

-"¿Cómo qué?"

-"En la escuela de secundaria, decidí salir con una linda humana. Me gustaba y estaba caliente. Yo tenía quince años y estaba muy hormonal. La invité a salir y le compre flores, estaba muy nervioso porque no sabía cómo se comportan los seres humanos durante una cita. Ella me abrió la puerta con su gato en los brazos. Esa cosa se volvió loca, me siseó, entró en pánico y salió corriendo por la puerta. Salí detrás de él. El gato se subió a un árbol y mientras trataba de pensar en una manera de conseguir bajarlo, Sally se acercó a mí para ver qué estaba pasando. Tuve que ocultarle mi cara porque había empezado a cambiar y no podía contestarle a sus preguntas porque mi voz se había vuelto más profunda. Ella pensó que yo era un bicho raro y que por eso había asustado a su gato. Me fui y ella evitó mirarme cada vez que nos cruzábamos por el pasillo hasta que se fue dos años más tarde. "

Serena sonrió.- "Lo siento."

-"Después, cuando empecé a convertirme en hombre asistí a mí primera carrera de mi manada ". Hizo una pausa. -"Es probable que no quieras escuchar esto".

-"Adelante."

Él se sonrojó. -"Imaginate a un adolescente hormonal en su primera carrera con la manada. Nos reunimos todos bajo un árbol antes de cambiar y cuando vi a todas esas mujeres desnudas, la polla se me puso tan dura como una piedra. No podía quitarme los pantalones porque todos se darían cuenta y tener una erección se considera de mala educación, a menos que sea la temporada de apareamiento. Esa era una carrera que mi manada hace cada mes para celebrar la luna llena. Es una especie de fiesta que celebra mi manada. Mi padre sabía por qué yo no me desnudaba y me ordenó volver a casa. Cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme, mi padre me gritó que me masturbara antes de acudir a la siguiente. Quise morirme en el acto. "

La boca de Serena se abrió.- "!Él no hizo eso!"

-"Él lo hizo. Nunca olvidaré las risas o cómo corrí hacia mi casa. No le hablé durante dos días. Me avergonzó tanto que me negué a asistir a otra carrera. ".

-"Tu padre suena como un culo".

-"Él cree que es una forma de endurecernos." Suspiró-. "Los hombres lobo no deben sentir vergüenza, Serena. En la cadena alimentaría, hay muchos que nos temen. "De repente sonrió.-"Apuesto a que tú nunca has tenido problemas con los ratones."

-"No." De repente se echó a reír. -"Nunca he pensado en eso, pero en mi primer apartamento, los demás vecinos se quejaban de los ratones durante el verano, yo nunca vi uno en el mío. "

Darien sonrió.- "Hueles a puma. Los ratones te evitaran a toda costa. "

-"¿Así que crees que el estar cerca de ti activa mi otra parte?"

-"Sí".

Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar a un gato grande. Se imaginó garras y una cola.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella suspiró y abrió los ojos. -"No puedo cambiar. Acabo de intentarlo. "

-"¿Sabes como hacerlo?"

-"Si. Mi mamá le preguntó a mi papá como lo hacia y me dijo que tenia que verme cambiando a un gato grande, pero nunca funcionó. "

-"Cariño, si pudieras cambiar lo habrías echo cuando estabas aterrorizada. Sólo porque estés mostrando algunos rasgos no significa que puedas transformarte y el hecho de que eres sólo una pequeña parte puma, te garantiza que no serás capaz de hacerlo. "

-"Oh." Ella no estaba segura de si debía sentirse decepcionada o no.

-"No tiene importancia. Infierno, me hace feliz que no puedas. Si tuvieras garras y te transformaras en gato cada vez que saltas sobre mí cuando un lobo te asusta... "él se rió entre dientes.- "Probablemente me destrozarías. "

-"A ti no te tengo miedo".

De pronto les dio la vuelta para sujetarla debajo de él. -"Tu olor me está volviendo loco." Él bajó la cabeza y chupo un pezón dentro de su boca.

Serena arqueó la espalda contra su boca. Cuando empezó a mamar, ella gimió. Su estómago se agitó y supo al instante que se había humedecido entre sus muslos. Ella intento separar las piernas para acomodar sus caderas.

-"Por favor no tomes el pelo. Me duele. "

Él soltó su pezón después de un suave mordisco.- "Eres tan sensible".

-"Me muero por ti".

Movió una mano hacia el borde de la cama y buscó uno de los condones que habían arrojado allí durante la noche, él maldijo y apartó la mirada de ella. -"¿Dónde están los condones? "

-"Creo que lo tiraste de la cama antes de hacer que me desmayara".

Él se alejó de ella y se asomó por el borde de la cama. -"¡Los encontré!"

-"Date prisa". Serena se dio la vuelta y se puso sobre sus rodillas y manos. -"Quiero que me tomes así. Me encanta que me folles desde atrás. "

-"Si", su voz se profundizo cuando él recuperó unos cuantos condones y se volvió para mirarla. Un gruñido salió de su boca al verla esperándolo.- "Yo-"

Alguien llamó a la puerta.- "¡Darien! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Han herido a tu padre! "

Darien tiró los condones y saltó de la cama para correr hacia la puerta. Serena agarró la sabana y apenas se la había envuelto a su alrededor cuando él abrió la puerta. Un hombre alto, que no conocía, estaba jadeando y sin aliento.

-"¿Qué pasó?"

-"No lo sé". El chico se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta fuertemente.- "Tu madre llamó, me dijo que no contestabas al teléfono y que te necesitan. Han herido gravemente a tu padre. Ellos están en su casa ".

Darien se dio la vuelta, el miedo en su rostro y miró a Serena.- "Tengo que ir. Volveré."

-"Por supuesto." Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Ve".

Él se puso la ropa, pero ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse los zapatos y salió corriendo por la puerta con el otro hombre. Se cerró de golpe detrás de él, pero ella escuchó un pitido que le dijo que por lo menos se había acordado de cerrar.

Le dolía el cuerpo por él, le quemaba por él y se sintió culpable por eso. Su padre estaba herido y aún así, ella quería tener sexo con Darien. Ella respiró hondo varias veces y luego decidió darse una ducha fría. La preocupación la siguió hasta el cuarto de baño.

Ella oró para que su padre no muriera y para que Darien no estuviera en peligro. Algo o alguien había herido gravemente a su padre y ella no tenia ni idea de que cosa o quien podría dañar a un hombre lobo, pero pasara lo que pasara, fuera cual fuera el resultado, sabía que seguiría aquí hasta que él regresara.

* * /* /* *

Darien cruzo corriendo el estacionamiento con Paul pisandole los talones. Ambos corrieron hacia el bosque, para llegar más rápido a casa de sus padres y porque él no estaba en condiciones de conducir. La preocupación y el miedo le empujo más duramente de lo habitual. Corrió por kilómetros y por fin vio la casa. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y él se precipitó dentro.

-"Está abajo", gritó su madre desde la parte trasera de la casa.- "Algo le atacó. Date prisa. Creo que se está muriendo ".

Su lobo aulló de rabia. El que hubiera herido a su padre iba a morir. Casi chocó con su madre cuando llegó al final del pasillo y bajó por las escaleras. El olor de la sangre de su padre le llenó la nariz y lo llevó al sótano. Vio una figura ensangrentada hecha un ovillo en la cama de una de las jaulas y no se lo pensó, sólo reaccionó y entró dentro. Se movió rápido, jadeando y alcanzó a su padre, pero al segundo que su mano tocó la manta, otros olores inundaron sus sentidos. Humano y muerte. Arrancó la sabana y miró en estado de shock al anciano humano

El hombre tenía la garganta desgarrada y sus ojos verdes miraban hacia la pared. La puerta de metal se cerró detrás de él y Darien se volvió. Su madre lo miraba desde el otro lado de las barras y retrocedió para permanecer fuera de su alcance.

-"¿Realmente pensaste que te lo permitiría? ¿Qué te dejaría hacerme esto ? "Ella le mostró los dientes. -"Has traído al enemigo a nuestro territorio".

La comprensión resplandeció en su mente. -"Déjame salir de aquí." Él agarró la puerta de la celda y la sacudió, pero no se abrió. Estas jaulas estaban reforzadas para contener a los hombres lobo que necesitaban ser enjaulados.-"¿Qué le has hecho a mi padre?"

-"¿Te refieres a la sangre?" Ella le dio una fría sonrisa.- "Le arañe la espalda durante el sexo y lo hice rodar sobre su espalda para que su sangre manchara la sabana. Yo sabía que el olor de su sangre te haría correr hasta la jaula. Los hombres son estúpidos y siempre piensan con la nariz o con la polla ".

-"¿Has matado a este hombre? ¿Por qué? "

-"Necesitaba un cuerpo." Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Es sólo un vagabundo. Nadie le echará de menos ".

Darien la miró boquiabierto. -"Va en contra de nuestras leyes".

-"También joder con el enemigo", gritó ella, la rabia distorsionó sus características.

-"Has humillado a tus padres y a la manada. Yo te crié para ser un líder y en lugar de eso nos has traicionado por esa puta. "

-"Ella está bajo mi protección. Si lastimas a Serena, te matare ".

Gea palideció. -"Yo soy tu madre. Nunca vuelvas a amenazarme. "

-"Ella es mía".

-"Ella es el enemigo".

-"No lo es para mí". Él sacudió la puerta.- "Quiero salir de aquí. ¿Dónde está papá? "

Ella agitó su mano. -"Está en el bosque esperándome. Él no tiene ni idea. A veces, la compañera del alfa tiene que facilitarle las cosas a su manada. "

-"Si lastimas a Serena," gruñó,- "Te matare. Dejaras de ser mi madre y te convertirás en mi enemiga ".

-"Ya no es asunto tuyo."

-"La he marcado." Su mente empezó a trabajar en torno a su temor por la seguridad de Serena y en torno a su rabia por haber sido engañado por su madre. -"Me volveré loco sin ella. Tendrás que matarme. ¿Estás dispuesta a llegar tan lejos? Tu pareja y tus otros hijos nunca te perdonarán. "

-"He pensado en eso. Tu vinculo no es tan fuerte todavía y te mantendré drogado. "Ella lanzó una mirada desagradable al cadáver en la cama.- "Yo soy tu madre. Pienso dispararte un sedante y una vez que estés inconsciente, quitare el cuerpo. He contratado a un médico de otra manada para que te mantenga en estado de coma hasta que el calor pase y él te conectara una sonda de alimentación y fluidos. Le dije que habías marcado a una perra que ha muerto, lo que es parcialmente cierto porque ella no vivirá mucho más tiempo. En el momento que despiertes, ella estará fuera de tu sistema. "

-"Te juro que, si dañas a Serena, te-voy-a-matar".

-"Yo no voy a poner una garra o colmillo en ella." Ella se echó a reír.- "Tú padre me dijo que lo habías amenazado y que matarías a cualquiera que matara a ese pequeño roedor. Yo sólo la sacare de nuestro territorio. Ningún hombre lobo dañará a tu preciosa gatita ".

Darien trató de romper la cerradura de la puerta de nuevo, sus músculos tensos. -"Si algo le pasa a ella, tu serás la responsable, perra asquerosa".

-"Eso duele". Ella hizo un mohín.- "A veces, como madre, mi trabajo es hacer lo que es mejor para mis niños. No permitiré que arruines tu vida o tu posición como futuro alfa de esta manada. He esperado mucho tiempo para ver a mi hijo tomar su legítimo lugar y he sufrido un apareamiento sin amor que terminará tan pronto como tu padre tenga un accidente. "

El horror sacudió a Darien. -"¿Qué?"

-"Sólo me aparee con Mamuro para ser la madre de un futuro alfa. Él nunca me amó y él es tan estúpido que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que he llegado a odiarlo con los años. Es demasiado blando. Él permitió que ese bastardo mestizo de Endimión esté en nuestro territorio cuando debería haberlo matado en el segundo en que su patética madre humana lo dejó con nosotros. Incluso ella sabía que la basura debe ser desechada. Mamuro también permitió que ese hijo de puta se apareara con una humana. No está bien y mi compañero no se molesta en preguntarme lo que yo quiero o lo que me hace feliz".

-"Endimión es mi hermano." Darien empezó a jadear, luchando contra el impulso de transformarse. Su lobo quería destrozar a su madre y no entendía que las barras se lo impediría. -"Y mi padre. ¿También has planeado matarlo? "

-"Ambos son inútiles para mí." Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Ellos son débiles. Serás un mejor alfa cuando aprendas las lecciones que voy a enseñarte. Nunca muestres misericordia con el enemigo. Es matar o morir. Somos hombres lobo, no cachorros. "

-"Estás enferma y demente."

Ella se encogió de hombros.- "Pero soy astuta. Tú estás encerrado, tu padre está en el bosque esperándome y en este momento esa puta está a punto de ser sacada de nuestro territorio ".

El intestino de Darien se retorció. -"¿Qué has hecho? ¿Quién va a sacar a Serena de aquí? "

-"Llamé al líder de los gatos. Él estaba muy interesado en conocerla. "Gea sonrió con frialdad.-"Parece que no tenía ni idea de su existencia e insistió en venir a por tu mascota. "

-"¡No!"

-"Sí." Ella entró en la otra celda, se inclinó y sacó un arma de debajo de la almohada de la otra cama.- "Me encantaría quedarme para verte sufrir un poco más después de lo que me has hecho pasar, pero tu estúpido padre se impacientará si no aparezco pronto. Él siempre me exige tener sexo ". Ella levantó la pistola de tranquilizantes y apuntó al pecho de Darien.- "El doctor llegará esta noche, pero antes habré limpiado tu jaula. Tu padre cree que quiero unas vacaciones románticas en nuestra cabaña junto al lago. No te encontrara porque me asegurare de que no vuelva de allí. "Ella le guiñó un ojo. -"Buenas noches, mi amor."

Darien saltó lejos de los barrotes, pero no tenía dónde esconderse. El dolor le apuñaló el hombro. Él agarró y tiró del dardo hacia fuera. El mareo le golpeó a pesar de la rapidez con la que se lo había quitado y sus rodillas cedieron. Se estrelló dolorosamente contra el suelo de cemento mientras escuchaba la risa de su madre. Serena estaba desamparada, desprotegida y en peligro. Luchó contra las drogas, pero todo se volvió negro.

* * /*/ * *

Serena acababa de tomar un refresco de la nevera cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ella la miró, pero no se acercó a ella. Darien y Jedite podían entrar en el apartamento. Quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta podría ser peligroso.

Podría ser otra mujer buscando a Darien, pensó. Se quedó quieta, contuvo el aliento y confío en que acabaría marchándose. Llamaron otra vez. Ella no se movió hasta que algo golpeó fuerte la puerta y vio el marco temblar. Otro fuerte golpe en la puerta. El terror se apoderó de ella y dejó caer la soda al suelo, su mirada se movió alrededor de la habitación, buscando un arma o una forma de escapar.

La puerta cedió por completo al tercer golpe. Dos grandes hombres entraron, dos tipos rubios, de piel bronceada y de un metro ochenta de altura. Sus ojos verdes y sus características le aseguró que tenían que ser hermanos o que estaban estrechamente relacionados. Los hombres la examinaron mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, pero el miedo la mantuvo inmóvil.

El de la derecha olfateó y sonrió.- "Hola, pequeña roja. No te asustes de nosotros. No somos hombres lobo. Huélenos ".

Ella sólo los miró, aterrorizada. Obviamente creían que podía decir lo qué eran si olfateaba el aire. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada.

El de la izquierda le frunció el ceño.- "No creo que pueda. ¿Hueles la humanidad de ella? "

-"Yo sobre todo puedo oler el hedor de un perro, Mark."

El otro soltó un bufido.- "Maldición, Adam. Huele mal ".

Mark ladeó la cabeza y se quedó muy quieto, mientras le decía a Serena. -"Soy Mark y éste es mi hermano Adam. Somos pumas y hemos venido para salvarte de ese sarnoso que te mantiene como rehén ".

-"Por favor, marchaos", acertó a salir. -"No necesito ser salvada."

Adán hizo una mueca. -"¿Le habrá lavado el cerebro?"

-"O es estúpida. Tal vez ella es más humana, entonces es inútil para nosotros. "

-"No. Trata de oler sobre el hedor del perro. ¿Hueles eso? Ella está en celo. Ella se viene con nosotros si su sangre es tan fuerte como para tener ese rasgo. "

El otro hermano se rió. -"Es linda".

-"Ella es muy bonita. Eso es un plus. "Adam dio un paso cauteloso hacia adelante. -"No te haremos daño, sólo te llevaremos a casa con nosotros. "

Serena retrocedió hasta la cocina y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. -"No. Dejadme sola ".

Sus instintos le estaban fallando. El impulso de subir o escapar no la golpeó como solía hacerlo. Uno de ellos la agarró de la cintura y le siseó.

-"No pelees".

-"Déjame ir!" Ella le dio una patada en la pierna y le arañó el brazo que la sujetaba.

Se volvió con ella en sus brazos.- "Ella va a luchar. Hazlo ".

Mark se puso delante de ella y vio con horror como él echaba hacia atrás el puño. Trató de girar en los brazos de Adán para evitar el golpe, pero el dolor explotó en un lado de su cabeza y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de gritar.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Capitulo Doce

-"¿Darien? Despierta, ¡maldita sea! "

La voz familiar le hizo luchar contra la niebla que le envolvía. Una mano le dio una palmada en la mejilla y él abrió los ojos. Clavó la mirada en el rostro de su primo, a pocos centímetros por encima del suyo y que le fruncía el ceño.

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué mataste a un ser humano? "

Darien trató de pensar por encima de la niebla en el interior de su cabeza. ¿Un ser humano muerto? ¿Qué demonios? Se dio cuenta de que él yacía desnudo sobre una superficie fría, firme y cuando volvió un poco la cabeza, reconoció el lugar, era una de las jaulas que había en el sótano de su padre.

-"Yo ... ¿qué pasó?"

-"Al diablo si lo sé." Le agarró del brazo y del hombro y le ayudó a sentarse. -"Vine aquí para hablar con el tío Mamuro, encontré la puerta del sótano cerrada, lo cual me resultó extraño ya que siempre está abierta y la abrí para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. En lugar de eso olí a sangre y muerte, cuando baje, te encontré inconsciente y encerrado en esta jaula. ¿Estás loco? Hay un humano muerto cerca de nosotros. ¿Peleaste con él? "

Un rostro apareció en su memoria. Una mujer, bonita, con el pelo rojo largo y rizado y ojos azules. Su corazón se aceleró y se acordó de todo lo que había pasado.

-"Ayúdame a levantarme."

-"Lo estoy intentando, pero no estoy seguro de si debería haber abierto la puerta o no. ¿Estás loco? ¿Tienes algún tipo de avería? "

-"Mi madre matará a mi padre y a Endimión después de eliminar a mi mujer. "

-"Mierda." Jadeó Malachite y luchó para ayudar a Darien. -"¿Así que mató al hombre que está aquí contigo? "

-"Mi madre lo hizo. Ella utilizó el olor de la sangre de mi padre para atraerme a la jaula." se puso sobre sus inestables pies, se tambaleó y sabía que se caería de culo si los brazos de su primo no lo sujetaba. -"Ella me drogó".

-"Mierda." Malachite tuvo que arrastrarlo fuera de la jaula.- "¿Qué hago?" Él llevó a Darien hasta un sofá que había en el sótano y le ayudó a sentarse.

-"Hay unos medicamentos en esa jaula. Coge uno de color verde, no el rojo y pónmelo".

Malachite lo dejó en el sofá y entró de nuevo en una jaula. Darien se agarró la cabeza cuando la habitación empezó a darle vueltas y lucho por permanecer consciente.

Le pareció que su primo tardo una eternidad antes de que se agachara delante de él con una jeringa verde.

-"¿Esta? ¿Qué demonios es esto? "

-"Naloxona. Pónmela directamente en la vena. Esto contrarrestará los sedantes ".

-"Suena peligroso. Mejor pido ayuda. "

-"No hay tiempo. Trabaja rápido como un rayo. "Darien trató de agarrar la jeringa pero su mano cayo a unas pulgadas de ella. -"Mierda. Sólo pónmela ".

-"Está bien." Malachite utilizó sus dientes para arrancar la punta de plástico de la aguja y se lo clavó en la vena de Darien.

En un minuto su cuerpo respondió. La somnolencia se desvaneció y empezó a centrarse en la situación.

-"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

-"Dame un teléfono".

Malachite sacó un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y se lo tendió. Darien lo agarró con cuidado de no aplastar la cosa en la mano, ya que la ira le estaba inflando y marcó el número de Yaten, pero saltó el contestador automático.

- "Yaten. Es una emergencia. Deja de follar y coge el puto teléfono. "

Segundos después, Yaten contestó. -"Más vale que sea súper importante".

-"Mamá va a matar a Papá y a Endimión", habló rápidamente. -"Y ella envió a un gato a por Serena. Quizá a más de uno. Ve a mi casa y protege a mi mujer. Nuestra madre me drogó y me encerró. Malachite está conmigo. Voy a llamar a todos los demás.¡ Ve con Serena ahora!"

-"¿Es esto una broma?"

-"No."

-"¡Mierda!" Gruñó Yaten.

-"Ve con ella, maldita sea. Ella está sola. "

-"Voy para allá." Yaten colgó.

Malachite se enderezó, corrió hacia el armario que contenía ropa y agarró algo para Darien, mientras él marcaba el número de Endimión. Selene, su compañera, contestó al segundo timbrazo.

-"Hola"

-"Pon a Endimión al teléfono."

-"Está en la ducha. ¿Quien eres? No puedo distinguiros por teléfono". Ella se echó a reír.

-"Darien. Mamá está planeando matar a Papá y a Endimión. Sólo dile que vigile su espalda y que te proteja. Esto no es una broma. Quedaros ahí o iros a un lugar seguro, pero no confiéis en esa perra ". Él colgó antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Marcó el numero de Seiya y el de Diamante, pero ninguno de ellos respondió. Les dejó un mensaje detallado de los planes de su madre y les pidió que fueran a su casa a proteger a Serena. Les advirtió que ella tenía sangre puma por si no habían oído los rumores.

Colgó el teléfono y se dio cuenta de que su primo le miraba boquiabierto.

-"No", amenazó.- "Y sí, es mía."

-"Escuché que habías marcado a una mujer, pero nadie me dijo que era gato".

-"Parte". Darien logró ponerse de pie ahora, con piernas firmes y agarró la ropa de las manos de su primo.- "Ella es sobre todo humana y no me importa si tú lo apruebas o no."

-"Yo no he dicho nada negativo." Parecía que Malachite empezaba a recuperarse de su estado de aturdimiento. -"No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Sé que tu mamá es mala y que ha hecho muchas cosas malas a lo largo de los años, pero el Tío Mamuro es su compañero. "

-"Parece que ella lo odia."

-"¿No puede llamar a Serena para advertirla?"

-"Deje el teléfono desconectado." Él gruñó mientras se ponía los pantalones por las piernas. -"Estábamos empezando con el calor del apareamiento y no quería que nos interrumpieran. Mamá envió a un mensajero para hacerme venir aquí o todavía estaría en casa. Ella le dijo que mi padre estaba gravemente herido. ¿No hueles la sangre en la jaula? "

-"Asumí que te habías peleado con tu padre cuando él te encerró ahí. La tía Gea ha planeado bien toda esta mierda. Está cerca de ser un genio. Todo el mundo que está acoplado esta encerrado pasando el calor y el resto de la manada o está buscando a alguien con quien pasarlo o esta corriendo en el bosque para el libre-para-todos. Va a ser difícil localizar a alguien y encontrar ayuda. ¿Dijiste que envió a un gato a por Serena? Tiene que haberlo invitado a nuestro territorio tras asegurarle de que estaría a salvo. De otra manera no se atrevería a venir aquí. "

-"Si. No tengo ni idea de que esperar de ellos. Mis hermanos escucharan los mensajes y vendrán. Todos tenemos que realizar el patrullaje. Eso significa que comprobaran a menudo los móviles. "El se dirigió a la puerta con su primo detrás de él. -"Necesito tu ayuda. No puedo cambiar y necesito que me lleves a casa. También te necesito para ayudarme a proteger a Serena. Podríamos vernos envueltos en una gran pelea ".

-"Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti y no que nunca me pierdo una buena pelea".

Malachite saltó en el lado del conductor de su camioneta y arrancó el motor, mientras que Darien se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero.

-"¿Tendrás problemas con la manada por ayudarme a proteger a una puma?"

Malachite dirigió el camión hacia la carretera.- "En la universidad, me enamoré de una mestiza de leopardo ." El se aclaró la garganta.- "Nunca se lo dije a nadie. Ella me dejó a mí. "

Darien alzo las cejas. -"¿En serio?"

-"Si. Ni siquiera pensé en que era supuestamente nuestro enemigo. Yo sólo la quería, como hombre. Dios, me rompió el corazón cuando me di cuenta de que se había ido. Quería ser su compañero, pero supongo que ella no quería enfrentarse a su familia o a nuestra manada. Te ayudare a proteger a tu puma ".

-"Gracias".

Darien cerró los ojos, su cuerpo finalmente empezaba a estabilizarse. Evaluó mentalmente lo horrible de la situación. Su madre siempre había sido fría, pero había creído que su padre la había puesto en su lugar, en lo referente a su medio hermano mayor Endimión. Ahora ella planeaba matar a dos personas que amaba. Tres. A Serena también.

Su primo conducía a mucha velocidad por la ciudad. Se agarró a la puerta cuando dio un giro muy rápido. Amaba a Serena. No tenia ninguna duda al respecto. Durante muchos años había tratado de encontrar a una mujer con la que acoplarse y por fin la había encontrado. Había disfrutado del sexo con otras mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas le había hecho sentir lo que Serena. Él ya había sospechado que la amaba, pero ahora que estaba en peligro, lo supo con seguridad. Se volvería loco si algo le sucediera a su sexy gatita.

El bar apareció a su vista y vio la motocicleta de Yaten estacionada frente al edificio. Parte de su tensión disminuyó. Serena no estaba sola. Malachite frenó en seco detrás de la moto y Darien se bajó del vehículo antes de que apagara el motor. La puerta de la entrada al bar estaba destrozada por una patada, pero le importó un comino lo que Yaten hubiera tenido que destrozar para llegar a Serena y protegerla. Podría reemplazar la puerta, pero nunca a ella.

Malachite iba justo detrás de él cuando comenzó a subir la escalera y vio que la otra puerta también estaba destrozada. Él casi se estrelló contra la espalda desnuda de su hermano que estaba de pie, justo dentro de su apartamento y el cual sólo llevaba pantalones vaqueros. Yaten se giró hacia él y gruñó .

-"Llegue demasiado tarde" le informo Yaten.- "Las puertas estaban destrozadas, encontré sangre en la cama pero por el olor no sé si es de ella. "Hizo una pausa.- "Se ha ido, Darien. Se la llevaron. Huelo a dos pumas machos ".

Darien echó atrás la cabeza y aulló su rabia. Una mano le agarró el hombro desde atrás. Él volvió la cabeza, pero no era Malachite quien le agarraba. Su hermano menor, Diamante, estaba detrás de él. Seiya también había llegado. Los tres hombres tenían expresiones furiosas.

-"Se la llevaron." Darien gruñó las palabras. -"Secuestraron a mi Serena."

-"Vamos a recuperarla," Yaten maldijo en voz baja. -"Sólo una manada de gatos está tan cerca de nosotros. Conozco su territorio. A veces paso el rato en un bar de moteros que bordea sus tierras. Allí hay muchos pícaros y tengo que vigilarlos para asegurarme de que no nos causan problemas."

Diamante vaciló.- "¿Estás seguro de que la secuestraron? Tal vez ella quería volver a casa con ellos. ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo con una gata? "

Seiya gruñó bajo.- "Cállate, Diamante. He oído decir a Yaten que encontró sangre en la cama. "

-"Eso fue por mi culpa", admitió Darien.- "Ella es mía y la marque. Ella no se fue con ellos voluntariamente. Ellos le aterrorizan. "

-"¿Ellos no son de su manada?" Seiya tranquilamente se encontró con su mirada.

-"Ella es una mestiza, pero sobre todo es humana. Me dijo que ellos la matarían en el acto por ser mestiza. "

Darien se volvió para estudiar el apartamento. Él no vio ningún signo de lucha o daño, excepto la puerta rota. Olió el aroma de dos gatos-machos, los memorizo y la rabia se apoderó de él nuevamente. -"Voy a cazarlos si la han matado. "

-"Tranquilo", Yaten habló en voz baja. -"Ella es bonita. No la mataran. "

Malachite se puso a un lado de sus primos, olfateó el aire y maldijo suavemente.

-"Ella está en el calor. Reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte. "

-"Oh mierda," Yaten gimió.- "Eso es peor. Tenemos que encontrarla. "

Darien cerró la distancia entre ellos. -"¿Por qué es peor? ¿Por qué crees que no la mataran?. Ellos matan a los débiles. Serena me dijo su padre huyó de su manada porque tenia sangre humana. Querían matarlo por eso. "

Yaten respiró hondo y se encontró con la mirada de Darien.- "Sé muchas cosas sobre los gatos. La buena noticia es que no la mataran, al menos no a propósito. La mala noticia es que sólo matan a los hombres débiles. ¿A las hembras?" Hizo una pausa-. "No quiero contarte los rumores que he oído acerca de ese tema. Te volverás loco ".

Darien le preguntó enfurecido.-"Tienes que decirme lo que crees que van a hacerle. No me hagas preguntártelo de nuevo. "

* * /*/ * *

Serena realmente deseaba haber permanecido inconsciente mientras evaluaba la grave situación que encontró al despertar. Siete machos puma estaban a su alrededor, en el bosque. Todos ellos eran hombres de veinte a treinta años. Los dos hermanos que la habían secuestrado estaban allí. Mark parecía un poco más viejo que su hermano Adam.

Y parecía el que estaba al cargo mientras discutía con otro hombre.

-"Ella es demasiado humana para que pueda aparearse con cualquiera de nosotros."

-"Yo la tomaría," se ofreció un rubio veinteañero. -"No tenemos muchas mujeres ".

-"No creo que debamos acoplarnos con una gata de sangre débil." Mark lanzó una mirada de Serena, donde estaba sentada en la hierba con las manos atadas detrás de la espalda.- "No deberíamos mezclar nuestra línea de sangre con otra raza. Pero el hecho de que ella es parcialmente un puma es una ventaja y algo difícil de encontrar. "

-"No reconozco su olor por lo que su padre no es de nuestra manada. "

Adán se puso junto a su hermano.- "Estoy con Mark en esto. No habrá acoplamiento. Sabemos lo que hay que hacer ".

-"Estoy de acuerdo", suspiró un moreno.- "Además, ningún hombre podría hacerle este daño a su pareja. Ella no tiene familia en nuestra manada que pueda protestar por como vamos a tratarla y eso es una ventaja ".

Serena se aclaró la garganta. -"Yo no soy una amenaza para vosotros. Por favor, sólo déjame ir y nunca me veréis de nuevo. Les puedo prometer eso. Nunca le he dicho a nadie lo que soy. No tienen porque matarme. "

Ellos no le hicieron caso.- "No puedo soportar su hedor " se quejó uno de los hombres.

-"Ella huele a lobo."

-"Entonces aguanta la respiración." Mark le lanzó una mirada.- "Está decidido".

El rubio que se había ofrecido a ser su compañero, maldijo.- "Ella no parece ser muy fuerte."

-"Ella tiene suficiente sangre de puma como para entrar en calor", dijo Mark.

-"Es muy débil", se quejó el aspirante a compañero.- "Apenas puedo detectar su olor por encima del terrible hedor del lobo."

-"Lo sé." Mark sacó lo que parecía ser una jeringa de plástico. -"Yo tengo esto. "

-"Eso ….", suspiró el hombre de aspecto más viejo.- "Esas hormonas le harán entrar un intenso calor. Tarda unos veinte minutos en hacer efecto. "

-"¿Las hormonas funcionaran?" El llorón no parecía convencido.

-"Las tomé directamente de otra gata en celo y la hemos probado un par de veces. Funcionaron bien. "

-"¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que muera?" Mark miró fríamente a Serena.- "No me gustaría arriesgarme ya que prácticamente está en el calor. "

-"Las hormonas no la mataran", proclamó el hombre mayor. -"Sólo vamos a tener que tener cuidado, no debemos morderla o arañarla. La pérdida de sangre la mataría ".

Serena comenzó a temblar.- "¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué vais a hacerme? "

El de los ojos verdes la miró y suspiró. -"¿Qué sabes de nosotros?"

-"Que me matareis por ser mayormente humana".

-"Mal". Él se acercó más. -"Te daré un poco de educación sexual. Nuestras hembras sólo tienen un bebé ".

El terror atravesó a Serena. Estaban hablando sobre el sexo, hormonas y estar en celo. Ella sabia a donde esta conversación se dirigía.

-"Podemos embarazar a las hembras con camadas si ellas están en forma de puma. Pueden gestar entre tres y cinco bebés. La cosa es que la hembra aborta cuando vuelve a cambiar. A nuestras mujeres no les gusta estar en forma animal durante los meses que dura el embarazo. Incluso las que han estado dispuestas a intentarlo han cambiado accidentalmente mientras dormían. Después decidimos que era más seguro para nosotros vivir en la forma humana y eso ha echo que nuestra población haya disminuido considerablemente".

Adán resopló. -"Los humanos tratan de matarnos o nos cazan para llevarnos a los zoológicos cuando estamos como pumas".

Uno de los hombres asintió.- " Un humano mató a mi compañera. Un maldito cazador le disparó en nuestra propiedad. Yo lo maté, pero ella no sobrevivió a su bala. Ellos entran en nuestras tierras cuando nos ven. Ahora sólo podemos cambiar y correr por la noche para evitar que ellos nos vean. "

Mark se hizo cargo de la conversación. -"Podemos criar contigo una camada. Tú tendrás los bebés que nuestras mujeres no puedan. "

Serena gimió. -"No puedo cambiar y no voy a hacer eso. ¡No! " observó asustada a los siete hombres. Ella sabía que el color de su rostro desapareció en el segundo en el que se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos planeaba dejarla embarazada y tiró frenéticamente de lo que sostenía sus muñecas. -"No estoy de acuerdo con eso."

El hombre más viejo llamó su atención cuando se acercó a ella. -"No te estamos pidiendo permiso. Tú no eres de la manada y tus deseos son irrelevantes. El hecho de que no puedas cambiar es perfecto para lo que necesitamos. "Él miró a Mark.- "¿Se lo dices tú o lo hago yo?"

-"Yo." Mark miró divertido a Serena.-"No puedes cambiar, lo que significa que no puedes abortar accidentalmente. "

Ella retrocedió con repugnancia.- "Pero has dicho que en esta forma sólo podrás engendrar un bebé".

-"Tú estarás en esta forma, pero nosotros no." Una fría sonrisa curvó los labios de Mark.

-"Cambiaremos cuando nuestro médico te inyecte las hormonas que te obligaran a entrar en un fuerte calor, entonces tu cuerpo estará preparado para concebir y todos nosotros vaciaremos nuestra semilla dentro de ti. "

Adán se frotó las manos. -"Se sentirá muy bien para nosotros, pero no para ti. Es por eso que un macho no folla así a su compañera, tampoco la compartimos con otros machos. Las hembras no quieren ….estar con distintos hombres al mismo tiempo. Nosotros siete nos aseguraremos de que tengas una camada para nosotros" Sonrió a los hombres que lo rodeaban. -"Aparte de hacer realidad nuestra fantasía de follarnos a una humana en forma animal."

El médico se rió entre dientes.- "Lo hice una vez para probar las hormonas. Es increíble. Está mucho más húmeda y la puedes penetrar más profundo, pero deberemos amordazarla. Ella va a gritar. Sera muy doloroso para ella cuando nos retiremos si esperar a que la lengüeta se ablande como hacemos con nuestras compañeras. Tenemos que hacerlo rápido porque el efecto de las hormonas sólo dura un par de horas y es demasiado arriesgado inyectarle más. Probablemente su corazón no podría soportar el esfuerzo. "

Serena quiso gritar entonces. Ella resistió el impulso mientras luchaba contra sus ataduras e intentaba ponerse en pie, pero con los brazos detrás de la espalda, no pudo.

-"Por favor no hagáis eso", suplicó.

Mark le lanzo la jeringa al médico. -"Pónsela. Nos prepararemos mientras empieza a hacerle efecto. No me preocupa que ella grite. Nadie la oirá y he puesto a unos cuantos guardias a vigilar ".

El médico cogió la jeringa. Serena trató de apartarse rodando, pero él la agarró de la camiseta. Otro hombre se agachó y le quitó los pantalones de chándal. El medico le palpo la mejilla izquierda del culo y Serena gritó cuando la aguja le perforó su piel. Le dolió mucho. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y dejó de gritar cuando sacó la aguja de su culo. Dos hombres la agarraron por los brazos y la levantaron del suelo. Ni siquiera dejaron que sus pies tocaran la hierva cuando la llevaron hacia un gran árbol caído. Otros dos hombres se apresuraron a ayudarlos.

Ella gritó y luchó, pero la obligaron a ponerse sobre sus rodillas y la inclinaron sobre el áspero tronco. Alguien cortó las ataduras en sus muñecas, pero luego le separo los brazos y los volvió a atar a las ramas del árbol.

-"No hagáis esto. Oh dios. Por favor "Ella sollozó.

-"Cállate." Mark saltó al otro lado del tronco y cogió algo que no había visto, una cadena con un collar de cuero. Le pasaron una cuerda por el pecho y por las caderas para sujetarla contra el tronco.

-"Esto es para que no te muevas. Cuanto menos luches contra nosotros menos nos arriesgaremos a cortarte con las garras. "

Ella volvió la cabeza y trató de evitar sus manos, pero él se las arregló para ponerle el collar alrededor del cuello. Casi la asfixió hasta que lo ajustó. Se inclinó, tiró de la cadena y la obligó a apoyar la cabeza contra el tronco. Ella oyó un chasquido y cuando trató de levantar la cabeza, no pudo. Marl le guiñó un ojo.

-"Yo voy primero. No serás capaz de ver cual de nosotros te está jodido porque no puedes girar la cabeza. Pero no te preocupes. Yo soy el más grande, así que seré el que más daño te haga. Los otros se sentirán un poco menos doloroso. Desnúdala. "

-"Estoy bajo la protección de un hombre-lobo", gritó ella cuando alguien se apoderó de la espalda de su camiseta, tiró de ella y se la arranco de su cuerpo dolorosamente, dejándola desnuda.- "Él te matará por hacerme esto. "

Mark le rozó la mejilla con sus dedos y aunque trató de apartarse, el collar se lo impidió. Eso le hizo reír, pero él apartó la mano.

-"Ningún hombre lobo vendría a buscar a una gata. Seguro que te divertiste follándote al enemigo, pero ahora estás en casa. Esta será tu vida de ahora en adelante. Tendrás nuestras camadas hasta que seas demasiado vieja para tener más. No nos servirás cuando dejes de ovular pero si consigues que el número de nuestra población aumente, no me divertiré cazándote para matarte. Te lo compensaré matándote sin dolor ". Él le guiñó un ojo. -"Soy una buena persona cuando estoy motivado. No olvides eso. "

Ella sollozó y gritó cuando le separaron las piernas y con cuerdas se las ataron, dolorosamente, por encima de las rodillas para que no pudiera cerrarlas.

-"No hagáis esto", se burló Mark.- "No te ves tan bonita con los ojos rojos. Por supuesto que no te follare mirándote a la cara." Él paso por encima del tronco de nuevo y ella dejo de verlo.

Podía oírlos hablar mientras ella lloraba. Su cuerpo empezó a sentirse caliente, como si tuviera fiebre. Sufrió calambres dolorosos en el vientre y ella sollozó cuando el dolor aumento de intensidad. La humedad se deslizó por sus muslos, empapandolos. Sabía que no se había hecho pis encima y que eran las hormonas que le habían puesto.

-"Joder", gruñó alguien.- "Su olor. Vamos a empezar ya ".

-"Todavía no", ordenó el doctor.- "Pronto. Necesitamos que esté ovulando. Vamos a esperar y después haremos el cambio. ¿No deberíamos determinar el orden primero? ".

-"Yo voy primero." Mark sonaba como si él estuviera muy cerca de ella. -"Adam es el siguiente. Los demás podéis decidir el orden. Todos disfrutaremos de ella. Tenemos unas horas para hacerlo. Me imagino que cada uno conseguirá follársela unas tres veces por lo menos. "

Serena gritó. El sonido crudo atravesó el bosque, pero sabía que la ayuda no vendría. Iban a cambiar a su forma animal y a violarla en grupo.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Capitulo Trece

Esto no puede estar pasando. Serena se aferró a ese pensamiento con desesperación. Ellos no pueden hacerme esto. No es real. Estoy teniendo una pesadilla. ¡Despierta! Oh, Dios, ¡despierta!

Un agudo grito animal, le distrajo de la oración que estaba realizando mentalmente. No tenía ni idea de que había causado el ruido alarmante.

-"¿Qué demonios?" Marck se colocó ante ella, frunciendo el ceño, mirando al bosque.

-"¿Fue uno de los nuestros? "

-"Mierda", susurró Adam. -"Creo que estamos a punto de tener más compañía. Os dije que no se lo contarais a nadie. ¿Quién se ha ido de la lengua? "

-"Nadie", respondió el quejoso.

-"Yo no ", protestó otra persona.

Mark se volvió enfurecido.- "Maldita sea, tú eras el único que sabíamos que no la destrozaría. Si la mitad de nuestra manada exige turnos para joderla, ella no sobrevivirá".

Otro grito extraño atravesó el bosque. Este parecía venir desde otra dirección ... o tal vez no. Era difícil para Serena distinguirlo.

-"Parece que ellos están luchando ya." Mark masculló una sarta de maldiciones mientras desaparecía de su vista.- "Voy a tener que desafiar a algunos de ellos ahora. Os arrancare la garganta si uno de vosotros la monta mientras estoy tratando con los machos que se acercan. ¿Entendido? Yo soy el primero. Si alguno de ellos consigue esquivarme aseguraos de que no llega hasta ella. Os pateare el culo si no soy el primero. Tengo muchas ganas de asegurarme que al menos uno de la camada que llevara es mío".

La pesadilla sólo empeoró para Serena. No eran sólo siete gatos los que planeaban violarla, ahora, más de su manada querían unirse a su tortura. Un nuevo infierno sufría su cuerpo por culpa de lo que le habían inyectado. Podía sentir como su sexo se estaba hinchando y como su clítoris comenzaba a palpitar como si tuviera un corazón propio. La sensación creció dolorosa y un grito ronco escapó de entre sus labios.

-"Está en pleno calor", informó el médico del grupo.- "Miren su coño. Rosa, hinchado y empapado. Ella está lista para concebir. "

-"Maldita sea", gritó Mark, obviamente, era un ataque en toda regla ahora.- "¿Quién diablos se lo dijo a nuestros hombres ? "

Saltó sobre el tronco de nuevo y Serena pudo verlo. La visión de su trasero desnudo le hizo temblar de terror. Había estado a punto de cambiar y de violar su cuerpo. Ella luchó pero no pudo liberarse, su mirada permaneció sobre Mark todo el tiempo que se mantuvo frente a ella, sabía que no permitiría que nadie la tocara. Él escaneó el bosque y luego su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar a su forma animal.

-"Mierda", rugió.- "Preparaos para luchar." Su voz se transformó de humano a los rugidos de su animal.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta al verlo. Era aterrador. Había estado antes en zoológicos, pero los grandes felinos nunca le habían parecido tan grandes como este. Por supuesto, los había observado a una gran distancia. Ella vio como se puso tenso y se agachó. Algo crujió en los arbustos y su mirada se fijó en la dirección del ruido. No era otro puma corriendo en el claro. Un enorme lobo corrió directamente hacia Mark. Más grandes lobos irrumpieron en el claro desde diferentes direcciones. El primer lobo se estrelló contra Mark y el infierno se desató. Los lobos atacaron a los hombres cambiantes. Adán saltó sobre el tronco para intentar ayudar a su hermano, pero otro gran lobo lo derribó, su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo y gritó cuando el lobo le clavo los dientes afilados en el lomo. La sangre salpico todo el suelo. Escuchó más gruñidos detrás de ella y algo cálido y húmedo salpicó su pie desnudo, supuso que era sangre. No podía ver lo que pasaba detrás de ella, pero si la lucha de Mark en su forma de puma y el primer gran lobo negro en entrar en el claro.

Mark saltó contra el lobo, pero este lo esquivo por unos centímetros. El lobo bajo la cabeza y se estrelló contra el puma, derribandolo sobre la hierba. El lobo negro cerró las grandes mandíbulas en la pata trasera del gato y Marck gritó y trató de alejarse.

Uno de ellos tiene que ser Darien, pensó. Al menos eso espero. Quería gritar su nombre mientras su mirada se movía entre los lobos que luchaban contra Mark y Adam. Otros dos lobos saltaron por encima del tronco para unirse a la batalla que tenia lugar detrás de ella. El lobo que luchaba contra Adán, ganó la pelea. Adán dejó de luchar. La sangre cubría su cuerpo, casi humano, pero ya no respiraba. El lobo que lo había matado volvió la cabeza para mirarla con ojos oscuros.

-"¿Darien?" .

De repente, el lobo dio grandes zancadas hacia adelante, pero no se detuvo frente a ella. En su lugar, gruñó y saltó el árbol caído. Un segundo después, algo grande y pesado y peludo se estrelló contra sus muslos. Ella abrió la boca para gritar, pero un frío gruñido la detuvo. Sonaba más como un perro que otra cosa. ¿Estaba el lobo cabreado ? Se apartó de ella y oyó un fuerte gruñido y más humedad caliente le salpicó el pie. Algo peludo y delgado le golpeó un muslo y otra vez. Intentó volver la cabeza pero el collar en el cuello se lo impedía. Después de unos golpecitos más, se dio cuenta de que era una cola .

¿Qué demonios?¿Es Darien intentando consolarme con su cola? ¿Está tratando de hacerme saber que está protegiéndome?

Se relajó y observó la pelea en frente de ella. El gato y el lobo todavía luchaban pero el gato sangraba un montón. Este trató de huir, pero el lobo lo tiró sobre su espalda, cayó sobre él y se lanzó a por su garganta. El gato gritó y el lobo sacudió la cabeza para causarle más daño. Mark dejo de moverse bajo el lobo. El lobo se apartó del puma muerto y se volvió. Se encontró con la mirada de Serena y avanzó lentamente hacia ella. Su cabeza un poco baja, sus mandíbulas goteando sangre, pero cerradas. Avanzó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella. Se tumbó en el suelo y comenzó a transformarse en hombre. Ella vio que las garras del gato le había echo varios cortes en el cuerpo y también tenía un mordisco en el muslo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él levantó la cabeza y vio quién era.

El hermano de Darien, Yaten, la miró a los ojos y le guiño.- "Me pondré bien. Estaré completamente curado en cuestión de días ".

Los sonidos de la lucha cesaron a su espalda y la cola dejó de golpear su muslo. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando algo frío y húmedo rozó su coño hinchado. Trató de luchar cuando una lengua se deslizó a lo largo de los pliegues de su sexo y lo escuchó olerla.

Ella odió la forma en que su cuerpo respondió. El placer la atravesó con apenas un roce contra su clítoris y ella luchó contra el deseo. Yaten se levantó y miró por encima de la espalda de Serena. Él gruñó y luego se detuvo.- "Darien, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?"

La nariz fría y húmeda se apartó de su cuerpo y ella se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido Darien el que la había tocado tan íntimamente. Su hermano se agachó y ella se encontró con su mirada. Ella evitó mirar a su entrepierna ya que él sólo tenía sangre en su piel.

-"Lo siento. Mi hermano sólo quería asegurarse de que ninguno de esos hombres te violó. Voy a asumir que no lo hicieron, ya que no se está volviendo loco. "Él inclinó la cabeza para mirar a su espalda. -"Está cambiando detrás tuya. Dale un minuto para hacerlo y mientras yo te quitare este collar. "

Yaten le toco el cuello y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Sintió tanto deseo que tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gemir mientras él le quitaba el collar. El collar desapareció de su cuello y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando unas manos la agarraron de las caderas.

-"Es Darien." Yaten le frunció el ceño, inhaló y palideció. -"Mierda." Cayó de culo al intentar alejarse de ella.

-"¿Qué te han hecho?" gruño Darien y ella se asustó.

Volvió la cabeza ahora que podía y vio la rabia en su rostro, los colmillos alargados y la sangre por todo su cuerpo.

-"¿Ellos te excitan?", Comenzó a respirar más rápido, jadeó y sus ojos se volvieron los del lobo. -"¿Te arrepientes de que haya venido a buscarte? ¿He interrumpido una orgía?"

Sus palabras la hirieron. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada.

-"Maldita sea, Darien," gruñó un hombre. -"¿La ves dispuesta? La han atado. ¿No ves las putas cuerdas? Muévete! "

Un desconocido agarró el hombro de Darien y lo empujó a un lado. Serena se dio cuenta de que el tipo era familia de Darien, a juzgar por su pelo y sus rasgos faciales. Sus ojos eran de un marrón más claro. Él vaciló.

-"Está bien. Soy Malachite Chiba. Soy su primo. Te voy a soltar ¿de acuerdo?. No entiende lo que te ha pasado. Voy a tratar de no tocarte. Sé que lo estás pasando muy mal y que el tacto lo hace peor. "inhaló y gimió suavemente.- "Está en pleno calor."

Darien se abalanzó de repente y casi pisó la pierna de Serena al poner su cuerpo entre ella y su primo.

-"No toques a Serena. ¿Crees que no veo cómo reaccionas a ella? Jesús. Esa es mi mujer".

-"Maldita sea, Darien. No la voy a montar. Estoy reaccionando. Tengo pulso y ella está en la etapa más intensa del calor. Te dije que viví con una de su especie. No es su culpa estar tan excitada. No tiene nada que ver con lo que pensaban hacerle. Es por la biología. Ella no puede evitar el que su cuerpo reaccione de esta manera. Cualquier toque será un infierno para ella. Desátala tú si no me dejas hacerlo. Ella esta súper sensible el más mínimo roce le provocara... un infierno. No sabes lo que le está pasando ¿verdad? "

-"No," gruñó Darien. -"Pero sé que la deseas."

-"No puedo dejar de reaccionar a su olor. El mejor sexo de mi vida lo tuve cuando Charma estaba en celo. La inhalación de ese olor me recuerda a lo que tenía con ella. Tú mujer está tan excitada que sólo el menor contacto le hará correrse. Ella está sufriendo una agonía en este momento. Echale un vistazo a su sexo. ¿Lo tiene hinchado? ¿Está mojada por el deseo? Estará en esta condición mientras este en celo. Las gatas no son como nuestras mujeres. Las gatas, ¡Diablos!, no sé cómo decirte esto sin cabrearte más. Tienes que sacarla de aquí, llevarla a tu casa y joderla por varios días. Mucho. Si una gata no está acoplada, unos pocos machos atienden a las hembras en celo. La hembra está tan dolorida por la necesidad de que la follen, que no puede detenerlos o luchar. Sólo protegen a las que están acopladas para evitar que otros machos se aprovechan de ellas en esta condición. Sus compañeros son posesivos como el infierno, luchan y matan a los otros machos para evitar que monten a sus mujeres. "

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.- "Si necesitas ayuda para atenderla, Darien, cuenta conmigo. Maldita sea, ella me está afectando demasiado. Y yo que pensaba que nuestras mujeres olía bien. "

Darien giró para enfrentar a Yaten.- "Si la tocas te mato", gruñó-. " Lárgate si tienes una erección. Ella es mía ".

-"Será mejor que te la lleves de aquí", suspiró uno de los otros. -"Yo también estoy excitado, pero no me grites. Es una reacción física natural, Darien. No vamos a tratar de montarla. Sólo estoy admitiendo que su olor haría que cualquier hombre cayera de rodillas y enterrara la cara entre sus muslos. Casi la puedo saborear y eso me hace babear. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que los dos que han escapado regresen con refuerzos. Estoy seguro de que preferirías joderla a quedarte a pelear otra vez con esa mierda. "

Darien empezó a quitarle las cuerdas y ella apretó los dientes para no gemir cuando sus dedos le rozaron la piel. Ella se negó a mirarlo, se sentía humillada por la reacción de su cuerpo, por lo que había escuchado y por el hecho de que parecía que todos los varones de la familia de Darien tenían una erección por culpa de su olor. También porque la estaban viendo desnuda y excitada.

Cuando él liberó sus piernas, ella apretó los muslos y se cubrió los pechos con las brazos. Ella quería enroscarse en una bola, esconder su cuerpo lo mejor posible y llorar. El dolor en su interior ahora eran como puñaladas de fuego y ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie.

-"Serena" la voz de Darien era más suave. -"Mírame".

Ella se negó a mirarlo y se concentró en el suelo. Él maldijo en voz baja y sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas. El toque la hizo gritar, se echo hacia atrás y se golpeó con el tronco lo suficientemente duro como para rasparse la piel. Se acurrucó contra él.

-"Eres un idiota", murmuró Malachite. -"Ellos iban a violarla y tu crees que ella los deseaba sólo porque su cuerpo está en celo. Apártate. Yo la llevare. "

-"Si la tocas te arranco la cabeza", le amenazó Darien con un gruñido.

Alguien se agachó detrás de ella, tan cerca, que podía olerlo. Eso la hizo gemir, su cuerpo ardía y sus pezones palpitaban. Se apretó más contra el tronco, la corteza rugosa era preferible a que uno de ellos la tocara.

-"Lo siento," gruñó Darien suavemente.- "Estaba loco, ¿de acuerdo? Yaten me contó lo que le hacen a las mestizas que no están acopladas, cómo las utilizan para que tengan a sus crías y creía que no había llegado a tiempo para detenerlos. Sé que no los deseas. Voy a cogerte. Tenemos una camioneta esperándonos a una milla de aquí. Tenemos que volver a nuestro territorio ante de que más gatos aparezcan. Puedo protegerte mejor allí."

-"Voy a caminar", susurró.

-"Maldita sea," gruñó con dureza.- "No estás en condiciones de caminar. No discutas conmigo. "

Él la apartó del árbol y la levantó en sus brazos. Su espalda se arqueó y siseó. Su cálido cuerpo le atraía, ella se volvió hacia él, se apretó con fuerza contra él y hundió la cara en su piel. El aroma masculino de él la hizo gemir y retorcerse dentro de sus brazos. Sus manos acariciaron sus hombros y su pecho frenéticamente.

-"Hay que irse", murmuró. -"Vamos a darnos prisa. Si veo a alguien mirando su cuerpo, será la último que vea. "

Darien empezó a correr con ella acunada contra su cuerpo y los movimientos le hicieron retorcerse en sus brazos. El deseo sexual nubló su cerebro y no pudo evitar lloriquear y gemir. Odió el no poder controlarse y lo peor de todo, era que los demás la vieran.

-"Abre la puerta", ordenó Darien.- "Malachite, tú conduces y quédate tan lejos de ella como puedas."

-"Yo no voy a tratar de joderla", le espetó su primo.- "Es sólo físico. Tú estás excitado también. Todos lo estamos. "

Estuvo a punto de aplastarla cuando se agachó para entrar en la furgoneta. Suavemente la colocó en el frío asiento de cuero y luego se dejó caer a su lado. Ella se apartó de él, se acurrucó en el asiento, se pegó a la ventana, con las rodillas encogidas y de espaldas a él. Darien se sentó en el asiento trasero, junto a ella. Los otros chicos se sentaron delante y cerraron las puertas.

-"Nos vestiremos más tarde", anunció alguien.- "Sé que no puedo ponerme los jeans en este estado. Me pillaría la polla con la cremallera al cerrarlos, eso si consigo meterla dentro. Baja las ventanas y encienda el aire acondicionado. Ahora puedo saborearla. ¿Por qué demonios nadie me dijo como huele una gata en celo? Me habría buscado a una hace mucho tiempo. "

Darien gruñó.- "Cállate, Diamante. Que alguien me lance una camiseta para cubrirla. Ella está temblando. "

El motor de la camioneta se puso en marcha y el vehículo rodó hacia adelante. Serena se rozó contra Darien cuando Malachite hizo un cambio de sentido muy brusco en la estrecha carretera. Cuando se rozó contra Darien, se puso más caliente y tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de quedarse allí. Ella trató de apartarse pero él le pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla a su lado.

-"Voy a ponerte esta camiseta."

Ella gimió. El toque de su brazo, justo debajo de sus pechos, le hizo poner la mano sobre su pierna desnuda, acariciarla frenéticamente y agarrarle el interior del muslo. Darien gruñó en respuesta, apartó el brazo que la sujetaba y le metió la camiseta por la cabeza para bajarla por su cuerpo.

-"Maldita sea," gruñó Darien. -"Estás ardiendo, ¿verdad, gatita?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Ella lo deseaba ahora, le necesitaba, sabía que si seguía sus instintos acabaría mendigándole que la follara en la camioneta, delante de su familia y nunca conseguiría recuperarse de la vergüenza. Sabia que había mujeres que tenían relaciones sexuales en público, pero nunca pudo entender por qué hacían algo tan horrible, claro que tampoco había estado en celo antes.

Giró la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. -"No delante de ellos. Por favor. No me dejes. Yo-"Ella sollozó. -"Por favor"

Darien nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida o tan idiota. La había cagado a lo grande cuando la había acusado de querer ser follada por los gatos que la habían secuestrado.

Primero se había sorprendido y luego se enfureció cuando se había dado cuenta de lo excitada que ella estaba. Al ver su coño totalmente expuesto a todos los hombres que quisiera mirarlo, le había dado un ataque de celos. Malachite le había echo entender como el calor del acoplamiento afectaba a las de su clase. Una mujer lobo sólo desea al hombre que la marca. Ella lucharía hasta la muerte si otro hombre tratara de montarla. No soportaría que otro hombre la tocara, pero Serena no era una mujer-lobo.

La mano de ella en su pierna se apretó y vio como las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. Eso le aseguró el infierno que ella estaba experimentando. Podía oler su lujuria, ver la desesperación en su mirada y entendía perfectamente lo que ella había tratado de decirle. Estaba perdiendo el control, el calor le estaba anulando la capacidad de pensar y le mortificaba que él la hiciera llegar al orgasmo delante de los demás.

-"Tan pronto como lleguemos a nuestro territorio, detente", exigió Darien voz alta.

-"¿Qué tan lejos estamos?"

-"A Dieciocho kilómetros." Malachite maldijo.- "¿Vas a hacerlo? Charma a veces perdía la razón. Cuando olía que iba empezar a entrar en el calor me quedaba en casa con ella. Me aterrorizaba que se excitara y yo no estuviera allí. Se ponía tan mal que probablemente habría atacado a cualquier varón que se acercara a ella. El cartero se habría llevado un infierno de sorpresa y yo habría asesinado a ese hijo de puta si eso hubiera pasado. "

Darien vio la mirada de puro horror en el rostro de Serena al oír la noticia.

-"Cállate, Malachite".

-"Lo siento." El motor rugió más fuerte cuando piso el acelerador. -"Estoy sobrepasando todos los límites de velocidad".

Darien gimió cuando Serena se inclinó hacia él, se frotó contra su pecho y su polla se puso más dura que una piedra. El olor de su calor le estaba volviendo loco. Quería llevarla a la seguridad de su piso y follarla duro y profundo. Él le agarró las caderas con ambas manos para mantenerla donde estaba sentada y ella empezó a ronronear. Ella le mordisqueó el pecho con sus dientes y la sensación fue directamente a su polla. Yaten volvió la cabeza para mirar boquiabierto a Darien. -"Su ronroneo es muy sexy".

-"Date la vuelta, maldita sea. ¿A cómo vamos, Malachite? "Él miró a su hermano hasta que él siguió su orden.

-"Voy setenta. Nos sería bueno que la policía nos detenga por exceso de velocidad. Dudo que entendiera por qué cinco hombres están desnudos con una chica en esa condición ".

-"Sólo jodela", instó Seiya, volviéndose en su asiento para mirarlo. -"¿Por qué no lo haces?. Es una tortura escuchar su agonía ".

Darien gruño.- "Date la vuelta".

Seiya masculló un juramento pero se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Darien miró a sus hermanos para asegurarse de que no miraban a Serena y trató de reprimir el impulso de joderla, independientemente de en dónde se encontraban. Él sabía que ella le odiaría después.

Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, aunque se lo puso muy difícil cuando ella se aferró a sus brazos y gimió.

-"Por favor", rogó.- "Me duele mucho".

-"Ya casi llegamos. Sólo espera un poco más ¿de acuerdo?. "

Trató de moverse con la clara intención se sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y él le gruñó con la intención de que su miedo anulara su lujuria. Su cabeza se alzó para mirarlo y sus hermosos ojos llenos de tanto dolor le hicieron sentirse como un hijo de puta.

-"Ya casi llegamos. Sólo unos minutos más ".

Ella bajó la cabeza y la apretó contra su pecho. Sus dientes y su lengua le atormentaron mientras le dejaba besos desesperados y húmedos sobre la piel. Ella ronroneó más fuerte y su cuerpo entero vibró. Sus bolas se apretaron y su polla palpitaba dolorosamente.

-"Ya casi estamos", prometió Malachite.

-"Sólo saca la camioneta de la carretera para que nadie pueda verla y alejaos de ella. No os acerquéis a nosotros ". Tuvo que tomar una respiración para calmarse lo suficiente para que ellos pudieran entender sus palabras. Hablar le resultaba difícil. -"¿Me entendéis? "

-"No quieres que nosotros os veamos." Suspiró Seiya.- "Lo tengo, hermano. Eres muy protector con ella. "

-"Ella es mía", gruñó Darien.- "Mataría por ella".

Diamante se volvió en su asiento. -"Mierda. La amas, ¿no? "

Darien lo miró. -"Ahora no es el momento para hablar de esto."

-"Ella es parte gato. Si nuestros ejecutores no llegan a tiempo para advertir a papá y mamá lo mata, serás nuestro nuevo alfa. No puedes acoplarte, Darien. Dividirías a la manada."

Seiya respondió antes de que Darien lo hiciera. -"Basta, Diamante. Eso es secundario. Si la ama encontraremos una manera de hacer que la manada funcione. Si no la aceptan entonces yo aceptare el cargo de alfa pero nunca le pediré a un hermano que renuncie a la mujer que ama. "

-"¡Tú no quieres ser el alfa!" Jadeó Diamante. -"Siempre has dicho que es un trabajo de mierda y que bajo ninguna razón lo aceptarías. "

-"Eso fue antes de que Darien se enamorase de ella." Él soltó el aire lentamente.-"Aceptaré ser el alfa si él la quiere por compañera. Su felicidad es lo más importante ".

-"Gracias", susurró Darien.

Seiya le miró y luego a Serena y luego de vuelta a su hermano.- " Sabía que te sentías así cuando no dudaste en luchar contra los gatos para recuperarla. Pero habrá repercusiones en el futuro. Hemos matado a algunos de sus hombres. "

-"Ellos me la robaron a mí".

-"En realidad, mamá se la dio a ellos", declaró Yaten. -"Sabía que ella podía ser cruel, pero esto es imperdonable. Ella sabía que la habías marcado como tu mujer, sabia el infierno que sufrirías si la perdías, puso tu vida en peligro y le importó un comino. Puso todas nuestras vidas en riesgo ".

-"Ya estamos aquí", gritó Malachite.- "Espera". pisó el freno apenas salió de la carretera. Darien agarró con fuerza a Serena para mantenerla en su lugar. Malachite aparcó la furgoneta lejos de la carretera, detrás de unos árboles y apagó el motor.

-"Os vigilaremos desde lejos," Yaten se encontró con la mirada de Darien.- "No os espiaremos. Como dijiste, ella es tuya y respetaremos eso ".

Yaten lanzó una mirada de advertencia a sus hermanos y a su primo y salieron de la furgoneta. Él agarró los pantalones de todos y las puertas se cerraron de golpe. Darien los vio irse y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Serena.

-"Estamos solos".

Él la empujó sobre su espalda en el asiento y le separó los muslos. Él salivó cuando vio su coño caliente e hinchado, chorreando de deseo. Se puso de rodillas en el asiento, maldijo por la estrechez que había entre los asientos, mientras empujaba su culo contra el asiento del pasajero y bajó la cara.

-"Me estoy muriendo también."


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Capitulo Catorce

Serena se agarró al respaldar de su asiento con una mano y se sujeto al borde con la otra, cuando Darien la empujó sobre su espalda. Él le abrió las piernas y para ayudarle, levantó la pierna y la apoyó encima del asiento del pasajero.

-"Voy a hacer que te sientas mejor," gruñó él un segundo antes de que su lengua lamiera toda su raja hasta llegar a su clítoris. El contacto le hizo gritar. Su coño palpitaba dolorosamente. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su boca se cerró alrededor de su clítoris y lo chupó. Ella grito cuando el clímax la atravesó brutalmente, pero aún sentía dolor. Darien no se detuvo. Su lengua se deslizó a través de la yema hinchada, una y otra vez hasta que se corrió otra vez. Él dejó su clítoris y empujó su lengua dentro de su coño. Él gruñó y se echó hacia atrás.

-"Estás tan hinchada que no puedo entrar" Él dibujó su entrada con un dedo y penetró su apretado canal y se quedó detuvo.

-"No te detengas. Te necesito, "jadeó. -"Se siente bien".

Empujó el dedo más profundo y ella se estremeció. Necesitaba más, rápido y fuerte, pero no podía decir las palabras mientras él deslizaba, lentamente su dedo dentro y fuera de su coño. Movió y arqueó las caderas contra él. Ella no tenía ningún control de su cuerpo y no pudo detener los sonidos que salieron de su boca y que normalmente la habrían asustado. Ella maulló.

Darien retiró el dedo de su interior y añadió otro y ella se volvió a correr. El placer y las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo eran muy intensas y no importaba cuántas veces la llevara al clímax. El bombeo de sus dedos dentro de ella, no era suficiente. Ella necesitaba más.

-"Darien", suplicó.

-"No tengo condones." Su voz se había vuelto más profunda.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró a la cara. Él había cambiado parcialmente. Sus colmillos estaban fuera, la forma de sus ojos se había estrechado y tenía más pelo facial de lo normal, pero él todavía se veía sobre todo humano. Ella soltó el asiento y le agarró el antebrazo.

-"Te necesito".

-"Lo sé, pero quiero que entiendas lo que podría suceder. Es difícil para mí pensar y estoy demasiado caliente. Podría perder el control y terminaría acoplándote a mi o podría dejarte embarazada. Estoy dispuesto a correr cualquiera de los dos riesgos. Mataría por estar dentro de ti. "

-"Por favor", instó.

Los ojos de Darien se volvieron completamente negros y retiró los dedos de su coño. Tiró de su cuerpo un poco hacia abajo y deslizó un brazo bajo su espalda para ayudarla a incorporarse. Empujó su espalda contra el respaldo del asiento y la arrastró hasta que su culo quedó en el borde.

Ella se quedó mirando su polla. Él parecía aún más grande que las otras veces, tenía la piel tan roja e hinchada que parecía doloroso y la corona de su polla húmeda por las gotas de su semen. Darien envolvió una mano alrededor de la base de su eje para guiarse dentro de ella.

Ella nunca antes había visto a un chico penetrarla, pero no pudo mirar a otro lado. Apretó la punta de su polla contra su coño y luego la penetró lentamente. Ella gimió ante la presión de algo tan grueso penetrándola. La sensación de estiramiento no le dolió, pero casi le hizo correrse de nuevo y eso que ni siquiera estaba totalmente dentro de ella. Darien gimió profundamente.

-"Tan caliente y apretada", dijo con voz áspera. -"Dime si te hago daño".

Su mano soltó su eje y la agarró de la cadera, deslizó la otra mano bajo su culo. Él se acercó y le hizo tomar más de su polla dentro de ella. Serena se agarró a sus brazos sólo por aferrarse a algo. El éxtasis se disparó a través de ella ante la presión de su carne rígida y la fricción de él llenándola.

-"Mírame".

Su mirada se levantó. Ella sabía que él apenas podía controlarse. Podía ver a su lobo al acecho en su oscura mirada y el sex appeal de que apenas pudiera mantener su humanidad le hizo corcovear sus caderas, animándolo.

-"Follame".

-"Mierda", gruñó y con un fuerte empujón se metió dentro de ella hasta la empuñadura. Serena gruñó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, clavó las uñas en su piel y él movió las caderas frenéticamente.

-"Más. No pares", instó.

-"No podría parar aunque lo intentara. Ambos lados de mí están presentes, gatita ".

Casi se retiró de ella por completo y luego se metió de un golpe en su interior. Su poderoso cuerpo dominaba el de ella. Él la montó con fuerza, rápido y profundo y ella se entregó a las sensaciones. Ella grito su nombre y él le rugió. Desacelero el ritmo de sus embestidas durante unos cuantos empujones y luego empezó otra vez a follarla rápido.

El sudor que cubría sus cuerpos les ayudaba a moverse juntos sin problemas. El tiempo dejó de existir. Darien se retiró totalmente de ella, le dio la vuelta y la puso de rodillas sobre el asiento, ella se agarró al respaldar del asiento y se inclinó sobre él. Él la penetró desde atrás, se introdujo en ella frenéticamente y ella gritó cuando otro orgasmo se apoderó de ella.

No voy a sobrevivir a esto, sollozó su mente. Darien bombeaba, dentro y fuera de su coño, con una intensidad que debería haberla asustado, pero ella la necesitaba y quería más.

La garganta le dolía de tanto gritar, pero otra ola de placer eclipso el dolor, lo único que ahora le importaba, era el éxtasis rodando a lo largo de su cuerpo. Darien la agarró de las caderas para inmovilizarla cuando trató de empujar hacia atrás, para seguir animándolo.

-"Serena", se quejó. -"Mierda." Él rugió, desaceleró ligeramente y la sensación de su semen caliente en su interior le provocó otro orgasmo.

-"Más", susurró.

Su respuesta fue empezar a empujar dentro de ella otra vez, esta vez más despacio, como si quisiera torturarla. Se agarró al asiento y empujó hacia atrás, para que su polla la penetrara más profundo y ella llegó al clímax. Puntos negros brillaron en sus ojos mientras miraba el asiento de delante de su rostro. Casi se mareo, pero luego Darien empezó a entrar y salir de ella con fuerza, moviéndose rápido, del modo en que ella lo quería e ignoro el agotamiento.

Darien aulló cuando llegó, su liberación provocó otro orgasmo dentro de su cansado cuerpo y esta vez no pudo luchar contra el mareo. Se dejó caer en el asiento, jadeando, y finalmente, el dolor cesó y la necesidad se desvaneció lentamente.

-"¿Serena?" Sonaba alarmado.

-"Estoy bien," tengo que descansar.- "Cansada, pero ya no me duele. "

Se inclinó sobre su espalda, deslizo las manos desde sus caderas hasta sus pechos para acariciarlos y le dio un tierno beso en el hombro.

-"Voy a cuidar de ti. Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza y aunque quería volverse para acurrucarse contra él, cerró los ojos y la suave maldición de Darien fue el último sonido que escuchó. Cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía. Había pasado por un montón de apareamientos calientes, pero ninguno había sido tan agotador ni tan placentero como el que acababa de pasar con Serena. La levantó en sus brazos para acostarla en el asiento. La veía pálida y él quiso maldecir hasta por los codos. Podría ser parte cambiante pero se había olvidado que era humana también. Cogió la camiseta que le había quitado durante el acto sexual y la extendió sobre sus pechos desnudos. Volvió la cabeza, examinó la furgoneta y encontró el montón de ropa que habían dejado atrás antes de transformarse en las tierras de los gatos, para cazar a los hombres que se habían llevado a Serena. Sólo estaban las camisetas y su pantalón.

Él agarró la camiseta de Yaten para cubrirle desde las costillas hasta los muslos. El fuerte olor a sexo dentro la camioneta le hizo gemir. Su polla tembló y él hizo una mueca a su nueva erección.

-"¡Abajo, maldita sea. "

Él agarró sus pantalones, abrió la puerta lateral y se los puso. Abrió todas las puertas de la camioneta y luego silbó a su familia. En cuestión de minutos sus hermanos y primo salieron del bosque, desde diferentes direcciones.

-"Eso fue rápido", habló Malachite.

-"¿Rápido?" Gruñó Diamante.- "Pensé que iba a tener que acampar aquí. Han pasado tres horas. Está a punto de anochecer. "

-"Cállate," Yaten miró a Darien.- "¿Está bien?"

-"Está dormida. Ella no es tan fuerte como nosotros, se desmayó por el agotamiento".

Malachite sacó las llaves del bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros. -"Ella estará en celo durante unos días. Aliméntala cuando se despierte, que descanse todo lo que pueda entre las sesiones de sexo y no la dejes sola. Si estás allí te buscara a ti. Si no estás ... "Hizo una pausa.- "Será tu culpa si jode con otro hombre. "

La idea de que alguien más tocara a Serena le enfureció.- "Eso nunca pasará ".

Malachite lo observó. -"Te creo. Ese era el peor temor de Charma. Nunca le ocurrió, pero había oído historias de que otras mujeres habían despertado con extraños. Sé que hay unas píldoras que pueden reducir los síntomas, seguirá poniéndose cachonda, pero será mas soportable para ella. Los gatos también tienen píldoras para evitar el embarazo. "

Diamante se quejó.- "¿Embarazada? ¿Es eso posible? Ella es un puma y él lobo ".

Malachite se encogió de hombros.- "Ella es sobre todo humana y sabemos que podemos criar con ellas."

-"Eso sería una pesadilla", murmuró Diamante.

La ira ardía a fuego lento bajo la piel de Darien y él dio un paso amenazador hacia su hermano menor.

-"Cierra la boca o te comerás mi puño. Si Serena se queda embarazada, yo seré feliz. "

Yaten alzo su mano y golpeó la cabeza de su hermano más joven.- "Idiota. Seria tu sobrina o sobrino y no una pesadilla. Suenas como nuestra madre. "

Diamante se estremeció.- "Lo siento."

-"Llévanos a casa. Tenemos que averiguar si papá está a salvo y quiero que Serena se despierte en mi cama. " Darien miró a su familia. -"Gracias por ayudarme a encontrarla a tiempo."

-"Somos hermanos." Yaten sonrió.- "Sé que tú habrías echo lo mismo por mí".

-"Se que podrías haber ido a buscar a papá en vez de a mi mujer" le había preocupado eso.

Yaten vaciló.- "Él sabe lo engañosa que es nuestra madre y otros lobos fueron a ayudarle. Tu mujer es inocente y una víctima en todo esto. No tuve que plantearme nada porque tenia muy claro a quien quería y debía ayudar. "

-"Para eso tenemos a los ejecutores," les recordó Seiya. -"Para que ayuden cuando nosotros estamos ocupados. Yo estoy muy contento de haber encontrado a Serena. "Él lanzó una mirada curiosa a Yaten.- "¿Cómo sabías a dónde la llevarían?"

-"Te lo dije. Voy de incógnito al bar de moteros que bordea sus tierras y oigo la mierda sobre los gatos. Se que hacen todas sus reuniones en ese tronco del bosque. "Él se encogió de hombros.- "Pensé que la llevarían allí para tomarla. Me alegro de que los gatos sean tan predecibles. De otra manera habríamos tenido que agarrar a uno de sus miembros y torturarlo hasta que nos dijera la ubicación. Podríamos haber llegado demasiado tarde. "

-"Os la debo a todos", prometió Darien suavemente.

-"¿Quieres que te de un tortazo en la cabeza por ser tan idiota?" Yaten sonrió.- "Lo único que me molesta es que estoy sufriendo el calor y me mataras si toco a la única mujer que hay cerca de nosotros. Vamos. Tengo a una mujer esperándome en mi casa y probablemente, este bastante molesta porque ha tenido que esperarme. "

Darien volvió a subirse en la camioneta y se sentó en el asiento frente a Serena. Su respiración era lenta y constante. Se encontró con la mirada de Yaten cuando se dejó caer en el asiento frente a él.

-"Ella es hermosa, hermano. Veo como la miras. No permitas que la política de la manada arruine tu felicidad ".

-"Lo dije en serio antes," interrumpió Seiya.- "No quiero ser el alfa, pero si la manada no acepta a tu pareja, yo aceptare el cargo. Tu felicidad es lo primero. "

La emoción casi le abrumo. -"Gracias."

Seiya se encogió de hombros.- "No es como si tuviera una vida. Además, no creo que nuestro padre dimita tan pronto. Es fuerte y saludable. Puede seguir dirigiendo a la manada durante décadas ". Hizo una pausa.- "Puedo olerte en ella. "

-"Yo sólo puedo oler a sexo", gruñó Diamante. -"Es decir, yo también estoy en el calor y los pantalones hacen que me duela la polla. Los tengo puestos desde que tuvimos que adentrarnos en el bosque y me está destrozando ".

Yaten resopló. -"Escuché tu pesada respiración. No los tuviste puestos todo el tiempo." Él guiñó un ojo. -"¿Tienes la mano cansada?"

-"Cállate". Diamante se ruborizó. -"Podía oírlos. No me digas que fui el único. "

-"Todo es cuestión de control." Rió Seiya. -"Todos tenemos mujeres esperándonos y por eso no me masturbe. Yo prefiero el sexo real ".

Malachite arrancó la camioneta y salió del bosque, a la carretera. -"No dejes que te afecte, Diamante. Yo no tengo una mujer esperándome. "Volvió la cabeza y sonrió. -"Pero tengo la mano. " Volvió su atención a la carretera.

-"Mierda", se quejó Darien.- "Me alegro de que Serena este durmiendo. Ella se avergüenza fácilmente. No quiero oíros hablar de nuevo de esto. Vamos a pensar que no escuchasteis nada y que nadie se masturbo con nosotros." Él miró a Diamante.- "Será mejor que te hayas imaginado a otra mujer mientras lo hacías."

Su hermano se sonrojó de nuevo. Darien gruñó y se abalanzó. Yaten lo agarró y lo empujó contra el asiento.

-"No lo hagas. Es un niño. "

-"Tengo veinticinco años," protestó Diamante. -"No soy un niño."

-"Pero no eres demasiado brillante. Si te imaginaste a la mujer de tu hermano mientras te estabas masturbando." Seiya se echó a reír. -"Miente."

Yaten se rió y Darien se relajó contra su asiento.- "Idiota".

-"Mierda", gruñó Diamante.

Darien volvió la cabeza para mirar a Serena.- "Más despacio, Malachite. No quiero que los baches del camino la despierten ".

Hizo caso omiso de sus hermanos y enfocó toda su atención en su mujer. Un teléfono móvil sonó y Seiya lo sacó de su bolsillo trasero.

-"Seiya." Escuchó durante un rato. -"Gracias".

-"¿Y bien? ¿Eran los ejecutores? "

-"Era padre. Los ejecutores lo encontraron teniendo sexo con nuestra madre. No le gusto lo que ellos le dijeron y quiere vernos a todos en casa. "

-"Déjame antes en mi apartamento", ordenó Darien.- "Serena es mi prioridad".

Seiya vaciló.- "Es una orden directa. Él quiere que vayamos todos. "

-"No me importa".

-"Darien, no hagas esto. Papá está molesto. Deberías haberlo oído. Tú eres su hijo, probablemente eres su favorito. Te ha estado entrenando desde tu nacimiento para que ocupes su lugar y ahora ha descubierto que su compañera os ha traicionado a los dos. Él te necesita. Puedes traerla con nosotros y si vuelve a ponerse mal otra vez, puedes llevarla a tu antigua habitación. Todos entendemos lo que es calor del acoplamiento ".

-"Está bien. Pero primero para en mi casa. Quiero que se vista antes de llegar a la casa de nuestros padres. ¿Te mencionó quien más estará allí? "

-"Él no lo hizo." Seiya empujó su teléfono en el bolsillo.- "Malachite, ya lo escuchaste. Para primero en el bar ".

-"Lo tengo." Suspiró Malachite.- "¿Recuerdas cuando el mayor problema que teníamos era llevar suficientes condones en esta época del año? Las cosas eran menos complicadas cuando éramos más jóvenes. "

Darien miró la cara de Serena. -"Yo no volvería hacia atrás por nada. Por fin he encontrado lo que llevo buscando toda mi vida. "

-"Mierda." Gruñó Diamante. -"Él la convertirá en su compañera. Joder. Un gato en la familia. Me puedo imaginar a los otros chicos atormentándome con sus putas bromas ".

Darien sonrió cuando escuchó un tortazo en la cabeza y la maldición de Diamante en respuesta. Yaten le había dado otra vez. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Capitulo Quince

Serena se despertó cuando Darien la metió en la ducha con él. El dolor que había sufrido al entrar en el calor se había desvanecido. Sus músculos estaban doloridos, pero la ducha le ayudó bastante. Darien le lavo el pelo y el cuerpo con sus manos grandes y suaves.

-"Tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres. Siento haber tenido que despertarte. Mi familia está afuera esperándonos ". Cerró el agua después de lavarse rápidamente el cabello. -"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Todavía le dolía la mejilla por el golpe de Mark, pero no se lo mencionó. Darien tenía peores cortes y contusiones por haber luchado para rescatarla, así que ella no se quejaría por algo tan insignificante.

-"Dolorida, pero más relajada."

-"De acuerdo con mi primo, que parece saber mucho acerca de los gatos, esto podría durar varios días. Si te empieza a doler, dímelo inmediatamente. ¿Me necesitas? "

-"Ahora estoy bien. No me duele. Me quedare aquí mientras vas a la casa de tus padres."

La envolvió en una toalla.- "No. No te voy a dejar sola. "

El miedo la atravesó.- "¿Crees que esos idiotas vendrán a por mí otra vez?"

Él vaciló. -"No. Quiero estar cerca de ti por si vuelves a entrar en calor."

Ella recordó algo que su primo había dicho y se quedó mirando al suelo.- "Oh. Crees que tendré sexo con otro hombre. " La mortification se apoderó de ella.- "Iré contigo."

Darien le agarró la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle. -"No quise decir lo que te dije en el bosque. Estaba celoso y preocupado porque te hubieran hecho daño. Te lo dije, cuando cambio, soy más lobo que ... yo. Sé que no querías que te jodieran. Pero mi lobo se volvió loco. "

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.- "Nunca he tenido una aventura de una noche. ¿Crees posible que permitiría que alguien me tocara mientras estoy en celo? "

-"No lo sé. Pero tampoco vamos a averiguarlo. Ningún hombre se acercara a ti cuando estés tan vulnerable. Sólo yo. " Ella abrió la boca pero contuvo las palabras. -"¿Qué?"

Ella se lamió los labios. -"¿Qué pasará la próxima vez? Tú no estarás conmigo entonces. Quiero decir, como soy en parte gato, ¿esas hormonas que me pusieron harán que vuelva a entrar en este calor otra vez?"

Se puso tenso.- "¿Qué hormonas?"

-"Me inyectaron hormonas para obligarme a entrar en el calor. Probablemente mi sistema ya la haya eliminado y no volveré a sentirme tan mal otra vez. Eso espero. No quiero volver a pasar por eso otra vez. Me dolió mucho y no estoy segura de poder soportar ese dolor de nuevo. "

-"Discutiremos esto más adelante. Tenemos que vestirnos e ir a casa de mis padres. "

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su polla. -"Estás excitado."

-"Estás desnuda y estoy en el calor del acoplamiento. Así es como me voy a quedar. Soy capaz de controlarme por un tiempo. Puedo estar un par de horas sin sexo. Estaremos de nuevo en casa para cuando la necesidad sea demasiado fuerte. "

Serena dejó caer la toalla y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él. Darien bajó la mirada cuando ella lo hizo y se lamió los labios.

-"Tu me cuidaste antes. Ahora es mi turno para cuidar de ti. "

Su pene se tensó más y el deseo le hizo gruñir suavemente.- "Mis hermanos están esperando." hizo una pausa-. "Pero no te voy a decir que no." Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.- "Aprender a tener paciencia no les hará daño ".

Ella vaciló y luego levantó una mano para acariciarle el muslo y pasó los dedos a lo largo de su eje.

-"Yo no tengo mucha experiencia en esto."

Le apartó el pelo hacia atrás.- "Abre la boca y chupame. No lo harás mal. Disfruto de todo lo que me haces ".

Ella separó los labios y él se acercó hasta que la corona de su polla se cernía justo por encima de su labio inferior. Ella sacó la lengua y deslizó alrededor de su punta. Darien gimió suavemente. Eso la animó a envolver sus labios alrededor de su eje grueso y a tomarlo dentro de su boca. Se acordaba de lo básico a pesar de que habían pasado años desde que le había echo esto a un hombre. Nunca lo había disfrutado. Su ex-novio siempre la había obligado a tomar más de lo que podía manejar. Darien no lo hizo. La tenía agarrada del pelo pero no se movía.

-"Ve despacio", exhortó.

Ella comenzó a moverse a su alrededor, succionándola y lamiéndola. Su polla se puso más dura y su respiración se acelero, pero él se mantuvo inmóvil. Tomó más de él y su sabor masculino le llenó la boca, ella gimió y le amamanto más rápido. Con ganas de más. Su cuerpo respondió instantáneamente, sus pezones se tensaron y su clítoris comenzó a palpitar. La humedad comenzó a extenderse por el interior de sus muslos .

-"Mierda", se quejó Darien.- "Cálmate, Serena. No puedo correrme dentro de tu boca. Temo que te ahogues. Nuestra eyaculación es más abundante durante el calor ".

Quería saborearlo e hizo caso omiso de su advertencia. Ella se movió más rápido, más profundo y lo chupó más fuerte. Darien de pronto le inmovilizo la mandíbula, cerró la mano en su pelo y se echó hacia atrás. Sacó la polla de su boca hambrienta y ella gritó.

Ella lo miró fijamente, confundida. Darien cayó de rodillas frente a ella, la agarró por la cintura y le dio la vuelta.

-"Inclínate y agarrate al borde del plato ducha", gruñó.

Sus manos se aferraron a la porcelana y ella gritó cuando él la penetró rápido y fuerte desde atrás. Su polla la estiró completamente mientras sus manos la sujetó de las caderas.

-"Agárrate fuerte", dijo con voz áspera.

Golpeó contra su culo, follandola con furia y los jadeos llenaron la pequeña habitación. Serena bajó la cabeza cuando los músculos de su vagina se tensaron en anticipación al clímax que estaba construyéndose por sus embestidas. Nadie le había hecho sentir como Darien.

Darien le soltó las caderas, con una mano la agarró de un hombro y deslizo la otra entre sus muslos entreabiertos. Con dos dedos le frotó el clítoris mientras la follaba. Serena gritó cuando el mundo estalló a su alrededor en un increíble éxtasis. El gran cuerpo de de él se presiono contra su espalda, sus dientes se cerraron sobre su otro hombro, pero no la mordió. Él gruñó, apartó los dientes de su piel y luego rugió mientras la embestía violentamente. Ella pudo sentir cómo la llenaba con su liberación y eso le hizo sonreír.

-"Mierda", se quejó. -"Casi lo hice. Tenemos que hablar cuando volvamos de la casa de mis padres. "

Volvió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.- "Ibas a acoplarte, ¿no es así? No usaste un condón. "

Él no apartó la mirada. Sus rostros casi se tocaban y sus cuerpos todavía estaban unidos. Darien apartó los dedos de su clítoris palpitante.- "Sí. Iba a morderte, pero recordé que no estaba utilizando un condón. ".

Ella no sabía qué decir. La decepción de que no la hubiera mordido era algo no quería compartir con él. Quería quedarse con Darien, a pesar del hecho de que no se conocían bien. Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero no se lo diría. Estaba segura de que él reaccionaria como cualquier hombre normal que escuchaba la palabra "Amor".

Para él es sólo sexo, se dijo. Él solo estará conmigo durante el calor del apareamiento.

Cuando se acabe, querrá que me vaya. Él es un hombre lobo y yo no lo soy. Él es el futuro alfa de su manada, no te olvides de eso.

-"Tenemos que ducharnos de nuevo e irnos." Vaciló y luego una mirada de tristeza cruzó su rostro. -"Hablaremos cuando regresemos."

Él se retiró de su cuerpo y ella odió la sensación de no sentirlo en su interior. Le encantaba sentir una parte de Darien dentro de su cuerpo. Ella lo amaba. Él la había salvado de su manada, de los pumas y siempre cuidaba de ella. En otras palabras: había- hecho- más-por-ella-que-cualquier-otro-hombre-en-toda-su-vida.

La hacía sentirse segura y protegida. Especial. Sexy y todo lo que siempre había anhelado poder sentir. Él sabía que no era totalmente humana y la aceptaba.

Darien se levantó y le tendió la mano.- "Vamos".

Ella le permitió ponerla de pie. Él la soltó, abrió el agua de nuevo y di un paso en el interior de la ducha. Ella vaciló. Cuando volvamos aquí, ¿Me dirá que no podemos tener una relación a largo plazo? ¿Me dirá que un gato y un lobo no pueden ser algo más que amantes por un corto tiempo? Le dolía incluso considerar esas posibilidades.

-"Vamos, entra, el agua está caliente." Él le sonrió.

Su corazón se derritió aún más. Se metió en la ducha con él y permitió que el agua cayera por su cuerpo. En cuestión de minutos se lavaron, se secaron y Darien le prestó un pantalón de chándal y una de sus camisetas.

-"Estarás bien", le aseguró mientras la miraba a los ojos. -"Sabes que estás a salvo conmigo y nunca permitiré que alguien te haga daño. No sé cuántos hombres de nuestra manada estarán allí, pero seguro que mi madre si está. Ella no se acercara a ti. "

-"Está bien." Ella le creyó. -"Yo sé que ella me odia después de la escena que monto en su anterior visita. ¿Tu padre está bien? "

-"Tenemos que irnos. Mi padre no estaba herido. Mi madre me mintió sobre eso para alejarme de ti. Ella le dijo a los gatos dónde encontrarte. "Él hizo una mueca.- "Ella los llamó. Mi padre se encargará de esto y se asegurara de que no vuelva a suceder. Ella está en una profunda mierda con todos nosotros. Tengo que hablar con mi padre. "

Ella asintió, levantó la barbilla y él la condujo fuera de la vivienda y del bar. Sus hermanos y primo estaban esperándolos en la furgoneta blanca. Ella se negó a encontrarse con sus miradas. Le avergonzaba el que ellos supieran que ella y Darien habían tenido sexo en la misma furgoneta.

También se preguntó cómo Darien la había llevado desde la furgoneta hasta su apartamento, pero realmente no quería saberlo. Le daba miedo que la respuesta le hiciera sentir todavía más incómoda, esperaba que él hubiera cubierto su desnudez a los ojos de su familia.

Darien se sentó junto a ella y le tomó una mano entre las suyas. Ella se aferró a él cuando la camioneta comenzó a dirigirse a la casa de los padres de Darien. Conocer a su madre había sido una experiencia desagradable y ahora iba a conocer a su padre. Al alfa de todos los hombres lobo. Los alfas eran conocidos por su crueldad y brutalidad. Ellos usaban la violencia para mantener el orden en sus manadas, según lo que su padre le había dicho a su madre.

La culpa de repente la golpeó. No había llamado a su madre en días, pero tampoco quería mentirle. Si le decía la verdad, que estaba viviendo con un hombre lobo, bajo su protección, a su madre probablemente le daría un ataque al corazón.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" Darien parecía preocupado.

Ella sonrió e intento no mostrarle su angustia.

-"Estaba pensando en que mi madre se asustaría si supiera dónde estoy y a dónde voy. Siempre le preocupo el que otros cambiantes me encontraran. "

-"Estarás bien," dijo Yaten desde el asiento de delante de ellos. Volvió la cabeza y le sonrió. -"Nadie te hará daño. Tienes a cinco de los mejores luchadores de la manada aquí. Piensa en nosotros como en tus guardaespaldas personales. "Él le guiñó un ojo.-"Por supuesto, sólo Darien estará realmente sobre ti."

-"Yaten", le advirtió suavemente Darien.

Él se echó a reír. -"¿Qué? Sólo estoy tratando de hacerle saber que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Ningún otro macho intentara hacerle daño con nosotros cinco a su alrededor. "

Darien le frunció el ceño. Apretó la mano de Serena. -"Estarás bien. Mi padre es mucho mejor que mi madre. Mi hermano mayor, Endimión, se apareó con una humana y él respaldó su decisión. A mi madre no le gusta mi hermano, en realidad lo odia ".

-"No hables de eso.", murmuró Yaten.-"Está prohibido hablar de acoplamientos con mujeres humanas." El hizo una mueca a Seiya.- "Delante él".

La sonrisa de Seiya se desvaneció. -"Cállate".

Serena miró a Darien. Él vaciló. -"Seiya se enamoró de una humana, pero no funcionó".

-"Dije que no se habla de eso", exigió Seiya.- "Nunca."

Serena sintió mucha curiosidad pero, obviamente, nadie discutiría el tema. Tenía que ser un tema muy doloroso para Seiya. Ella tenia la impresión de que la mujer humana le había hecho daño. Nadie habló más, hasta que llegaron a una casa rodeada por el bosque. La casa parecía agradable y muy normal. La camioneta se detuvo y todos se bajaron. Darien mantuvo un férreo control sobre su mano.

-"Si te asustas", él bajó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos,- "No te alejes. Aferrate a mí. Prefiero sostenerte entre mis brazos a tener que bajarte de una viga del techo. "Una sonrisa suavizó sus palabras.-"Hay algunos miembros de la manada aquí. No demasiados, pero al menos son diez. No tienes nada que temer, gatita. Estas a salvo conmigo. "

Ella hizo una mueca.- "No dejes que me vaya, por si acaso. Te lo juro, me moriré de vergüenza si mis instintos me hacen hacer algo humillante frente a tu padre. "

-"Estás mejorando en el control de tus instintos. Lo has hecho muy bien en una furgoneta llena de lobos ".

-"Tienes razón" Eso la animó y le hizo sentirse más segura de que no haría algo que lo que después se arrepentiría.

Él se rió entre dientes. -"Tal vez tu puma está empezando a adaptarse a los lobos gracias a mi olor ".

-"Yo no lo creo. Cuando esos gatos entraron en tu apartamento, yo estaba asustada, pero mis instintos no respondieron como lo hacen cuando estoy con los de tu especie. Lo que realmente me molestó. Quería huir y no pude usar mis habilidades. "

La ira oscureció sus hermosos rasgos.- "Porque estabas en el calor y tu puma los reconoció "gruñó él, realmente cabreado.

Serena lo miró boquiabierta, no sabia por qué él se había puesto furioso.

Él respiró hondo varias veces.- "Estoy celoso." Él se calmó y recuperó el control de su temperamento.- "Siento lo que mi lobo quiere y cómo reacciona a las cosas, incluso cuando estoy en forma humana. Esto hace que me pregunte si el gato dentro de ti prefiere a uno de esos gilipollas que te secuestraron. Eres demasiado humana para controlar esos genes de puma y reaccionas a los instintos que vienen con ellos. "

Ella le comprendió y le miró a los ojos.- "Como tú has señalado, soy mayormente humana. No puedo sentir al gato dentro de mí. Sólo soy yo y tú eres el único hombre al que deseo, Darien. "

Él deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura para apretarla contra él y le levantó la mano para besarle los nudillos. Él sonrió.

-"No me gusta interrumpir", interrumpió Seiya suavemente. -"Pero tenemos que entrar dentro. Ellos nos están esperando. "

-"Lo sé." Darien le bajó la mano. -"Vamos."

Le soltó la cintura y dio un paso atrás, pero siguió agarrando su mano con fuerza para que ella supiera que si le entraba el pánico, él no le permitiría alejarse. Ambos entraron en un bonito salón y luego se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa, a una puerta que tenía unas escaleras que conducían abajo..

Yaten y Seiya iban delante de ellos y Diamante y Malachite iban detrás. Un grupo de hombres, acomodados en los sofás y en las sillas, volvieron la cabeza para mirarlos.

El miedo se disparó a través de Serena mientras miraba a los hombres lobo en forma humana, sabia que todos ellos eran exactamente eso porque le picaba la nariz. Quería esconderse detrás de Darien cuando se detuvieron junto a las escaleras pero se quedó a su lado y mantuvo la cabeza alta. Un hombre entró por una de las puertas y por su rostro supo que era el padre de Darien, él no parecía tan viejo como debería. Él ni siquiera aparentaba tener cuarenta años.

-"Papá". Yaten habló primero.- "Estoy muy apenado porque mamá haya hecho esto."

El hombre no tenía buen aspecto, tenia el pelo negro revuelto y ojeras. Su mirada se centró en Serena y aunque ella no percibió ningún signo de hostilidad, estaba seguro de que no estaba feliz por verla.

-"¿Esta es ella?" Gruñó él bruscamente.

Darien se tensó.- "Sí. Esta es Serena Tsukino. No es más que una tercera parte de puma y no puede cambiar, papá. Ella no es una amenaza para nadie. "

-"Soy Mamuro Chiba." Hizo una pausa-.- "El alfa Mamuro Chiba. En primer lugar, quiero pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que nuestros cachorros te atacaron y te arrastraron a nuestro mundo. No debería haber sucedido. No justifico el ataque sin una buena sin razón y sin duda no acepto que se ataque a las mujeres. Estoy seguro de que habrás oído historias terribles sobre nuestra especie pero no somos asesinos".

-"Gracias. Es un placer conocerlo, señor Chiba." Ella habló a pesar del bulto que se le formo en la garganta. Nunca se habría esperado que él se disculpara con ella.

Arqueo una ceja negra.- "Yo no diría que es un placer. No hemos sido precisamente amistosos contigo... a excepción de uno." Volvió la mirada oscura sobre Darien.-"Parece que mi hijo se interesa por ti"

-"Papá..." Darien pausa. -"¿Estás bien? Te ves como el infierno. "

-"Mi compañera está actualmente encerrada en la misma jaula en la cual estuviste encerrado y el olor del hombre al que mató aún perdura. ¿Realmente te dijo que pensaba matarme? "

-"Sí. Lo siento. Ella también quiere deshacerse de Endimión. "

Los hombros anchos de Mamuro se hundieron. -"Yo también lo siento. La traición de alguien tan cercano a uno es la más difícil de asimilar. Ella me puso en un infierno con esta situación,¿ no es así? Ella atacó a uno de nuestros hijos y amenazó la vida de mi hijo mayor. "Él miró a Serena y luego a Darien. "¿Tu madre sabe que la habías marcado? Puedo olerlo desde aquí. Le mordiste profundo".

-"Sí." Darien vaciló. -"Ella lo sabía y pensó en mantenerme drogado durante el calor de acoplamiento para evitar que me volviera salvaje sin Serena. "

-"He oído que llamó a esos hombres puma para que se llevaran a tu mujer." Su voz profunda, sus rasgos y sus manos apretadas a los costados, revelaron su ira.- "Ella los invitó a mi territorio para que se llevaran a la mujer que habías reclamado. Ella arriesgó tu vida y la de todos nuestros hijos al obligarte a ir detrás de tu mujer. Mi compañera afecto a toda nuestra manada con sus acciones ".

-"Lo siento, papá." Seiya cautelosamente se acercó a su padre.- " Mama nos perjudico a todos. Ella es tu compañera y eso hace que sea mucho peor. Nosotros estamos acostumbrados al daño que nuestra madre es capaz de hacer. Me gustaría poder aliviar tu dolor ".

-"No puedes, pero te lo agradezco. Amo a mis hijos. "Se reunió con cada una de sus miradas. -"Llamé a nuestros encargados de hacer cumplir la ley para hablar de lo que hay que hacer al respecto. Nosotros estamos demasiado involucrados emocionalmente para tomar una decisión justa. "

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Yaten metió los pulgares en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros.- "Nosotros matamos a quien traiciona a la manada, pero obviamente eso no se hará con nuestra madre ".

Mamuro parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas. "Yo nunca podría matar a mi compañera, a pesar de lo que pensaba hacerme a mí. Desearía poder perdonarla, yo la quiero, pero os pondría en peligro a todos. No puedo permitir que se quede aquí y que lo haga de nuevo. "

Diamante levantó una mano para limpiar las lágrimas en sus mejillas y se aclaró la garganta.- "Nosotros podríamos desterrarla y enviarla con la manada de su familia. El abuelo se aseguraría de que ella no causa más problemas. Él también se ocupara de ella."

Mamuro miró a los hombres sentados alrededor de la habitación. Uno de ellos, alto y rubio, asintió.- "Eso es justo. La manada no se opondrá a eso. Nadie espera que mates a tu pareja, Alfa ".

La tensión en la cara de Mamuro disminuyó. -"Que así sea entonces. Voy a llamar a Douglas, le informare de lo que su hija ha hecho y le diré que la enviamos con él. Oficialmente ella ha dejado de ser mi compañera y un miembro de esta manada y será desterrada para siempre por sus crímenes ".

-"Mierda," Yaten suspiró.- "¿Y tú, papá? Estás acoplado a ella y estás en el calor de apareamiento. No puedes dejarla ir hasta que pase. Vas a volverte loco ".

Un hombre de unos sesenta años se levantó de la silla. -"Hemos hablado de esto antes de que tú llegaras. Voy a poner a Mamuro en un coma inducido hasta que pase el calor de apareamiento. Están fuertemente acoplados y el perder a su compañera le afectara demasiado. Han estado juntos mucho tiempo y sé que no sobrevivirá a la pérdida. Le vigilare y lo mantendré drogado mientras sea necesario ".

Darien cerró los ojos, aflojo el agarre sobre la mano de Serena y ella le miró. Le dolía por él y el dolor en su rostro la entristecía. Ella le apretó la mano y él abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada preocupada. Él le dedicó una triste sonrisa antes de romper el contacto visual para mirar a su padre.

-"Dirigiré la manada en tu ausencia. No quiero que te preocupes por nada más que por superar este difícil momento. Es mejor estar solo que estar con una compañera que nos hará daño a todos. Todos la queremos... pero ella no sabe cómo amarnos a nosotros. "

Mamuro se dio la vuelta, bajó la barbilla a su pecho y se encogió de hombros. Yaten pasó un brazo alrededor de él y lo condujo por el pasillo, fuera de la vista. El anciano los siguió rápidamente.

Darien volvió la cabeza para mirar a sus hermanos.- "Él es fuerte. Sobrevivirá. Doc. Se encargara de cuidarlo. "Su voz se volvió áspera. -"Yo estoy a cargo ahora. Si alguien quiere retarme, que lo diga ahora ".

El miedo sacudió a Serena cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. El conocimiento de que él podría tener que luchar contra otro hombre lobo le aterrorizaba . Nadie dentro de la habitación habló en protesta por su anuncio.

-"Bien." Suspiró Darien. -"Ya es oficial. Yo soy el alfa temporal. "Vaciló. -"Temporal. Esa es la palabra clave aquí. Papá superara esto y yo le devolveré el título. Tenemos que mostrarnos fuertes ante la manada. Es imperativo que sepan que todo seguirá igual y que no nos hemos debilitado de ninguna manera. "

El rubio se aclaró la garganta.- "¿Qué pasa con ella, Darien? Sin faltarte al respeto, pero algunos no aceptaran que hayas marcado al enemigo. "El tipo se mordió su labio.- "He oído que no puede cambiar y que es sobre todo humana, pero como guardián, es mi deber señalar los posibles problemas a los que nos enfrentaremos. "

Seiya dio un paso adelante.- "Si eso se convierte en un punto de contención con nuestra mandada o rivales y creen que existe la posibilidad de desafiar la posición del alfa, voy a desafiarlos. Ya hemos discutido eso. Está bien, Kane. Uno de nosotros dirigirá la manada Chiba. Dudo mucho que alguien quiera desafiarnos a todos y a los que estarían en contra. "Él se reunió mirada de Darien.- "Llamé a Endimión mientras tú y Serena fuisteis a cambiaros de ropa. Él está dispuesto a luchar para ayudarnos a mantener la manada. Estamos totalmente unidos ".

-"Nunca dudé de eso." Darien se dirigió al rubio.- "Kane, quiero que tú y tus hombres difundáis el rumor de que todo está solucionado y que no tienen ninguna razón para alarmarse. Tal vez sería mejor si sólo les dices que estaremos a cargo de la posición del alfa, hasta que nuestro padre se recupere. Asegúrate de que todos saben que toda la familia Chiba ... "Hizo una pausa para mirar hacia Malachite.- "¿Estás con nosotros?"

Malachite sonrió.- "Tú sabes que me encanta una buena pelea. Siempre te cubriré la espalda".

Darien se rió entre dientes.- "Ya sabía eso, pero no quería hablar en tu nombre." Se enfrentó a Kane otra vez. -"Ya le oíste. Si se sienten lo suficientemente estúpidos como para pensar que es un buen momento para luchar por la posición de liderazgo de la manada, será lo último que hagan ".

Kane sonrió.- "Tú tienes el apoyo de tus ejecutores". Lanzó una mirada a los otros hombres.- "Yo puedo hablar por ellos, ya que saben que los matare si dicen otra cosa. "

Algunos de los hombres se rieron entre dientes.

Darien se puso serio.- "No me gusta hacer esto durante el calor del acoplamiento, pero por el momento se duplicaran los equipos. No sabemos cómo esta noticia afectará a los de fuera y hay un montón de ellos en la ciudad. Nadie ira a ningún lado sin que alguien le cubra la espalda. "

-"Mierda," Yaten gimió, caminando de vuelta a la habitación.- "Sólo en la patrulla, ¿no?"

-"No." Darien negó con la cabeza.- "Pueden pensar que el calor es un momento perfecto para atacar. Empareja y en todo momento. "

-"No," gruñó Diamante. -"Cualquier cosa menos eso."

Yaten de repente se echó a reír.- "¿Qué pasa, Diamante? ¿Tienes miedo de tener a alguien a tu alrededor y que se de cuenta de lo poco que sabes acerca de las mujeres? Yo me emparejare contigo. Así te daré consejos si haces algo mal ".

Serena tiró de la mano de Darien. Bajó la mirada hacia ella.- "¿Significa eso lo que creo que significa ?Yo ... "Sus mejillas ardían y bajó la voz.- "No voy a tener sexo con otra persona en la misma habitación que nosotros. No puedo. "

Él la atrajo hacia su lado y se echó a reír.- "No estará en la misma habitación pero estará lo suficientemente cerca como para que podamos cubrirnos el uno al otro en caso de ataque. "

-"Vosotros dos pueden quedarse en mi casa", ofreció Seiya.- "Tengo suficientes habitaciones y tengo un magnifico sistema de seguridad. Me emparejado con Debbie para pasar el calor de apareamiento y sabes que ella no causara problemas por la sangre de Serena."

Kane se rió entre dientes.- "Debbie, ¿eh? Eso es valiente ".

Seiya se encogió de hombros.- "No tengo ningún interés en acoplarme con ella y todos sabemos que ella ya ha establecido su acoplamiento con otra persona. Me gusta. Es divertida y fácil de tratar. "

-"Sabes que a Parker no le hará gracia."

-"Entonces no debería haberse ido. Él está pasando el calor con otra persona, ya que no está aquí con ella. Debbie es mi amiga y si él no se hace cargo de ella, yo lo haré. Ella es muy vulnerable en este momento y teme que otro varón trate de acoplarse a ella. Sabe que está a salvo conmigo. "

El humor de Kane se desvaneció.- "Eso es verdad. Ella es muy dulce y atractiva. Conozco a una docena de hombres que intentarían acoplarse con ella y no me gustaría verlos morir cuando Parker regrese. Él mataría al hombre que la hubiera reclamado. "

Serena miró a Darien confundida. Él suspiró.- "Te gustará Debbie. Ella es una mestiza. Algunos hombres lobo son de la vieja escuela y creen que el apareamiento con los mestizos contamina a la manada. La familia de Parker lo convenció de que su apareamiento arruinaría su preciosa herencia y el idiota se largo para ver si podía dejar de sentir por ella. "

Yaten se aclaró la garganta. -"No me gusta interrumpir esto, pero estoy empezando a sufrir por el calor, me siento agresivo como el infierno y una mujer está esperándome en mi casa. Vamos a asignar los horarios porque dentro de media hora o me estoy tirando a alguien o empezare una pelea ".

Kane se rió. -"Vamos al grano entonces. No te voy a joder, hombre. "

-"Tú serías la perra, no yo." Yaten le guiñó un ojo. -"Y que te quede claro que no eres mi tipo".


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Capitulo Dieciséis

Darien observó como Serena estudiaba la habitación de su hermano y le tomó todo el control que tenía el no arremeter contra ella, tumbarla sobre la cama y arrancarle la ropa. Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente, atrapada dentro de su pantalones, le dolía por la necesidad de hundirse en su coño caliente y apretado. Él contuvo un gruñido.

-"Ya no sufres por el calor".

Se asomó por la ventana para observar el bosque, de espaldas a él.- "Creo que ya no sufro el efecto de las hormonas que me dieron. Probablemente nunca entre en ese fuerte calor de nuevo. "Ella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.- "¿No es una gran noticia? Estoy casi normal otra vez. Todavía estoy un poco dolorida, pero no es la misma necesidad de antes ".

¿Soy un hijo de puta por no estar de acuerdo? La quiero caliente. Daría cualquier cosa por tenerla ardiendo bajo mi cuerpo otra vez, arañándome y pidiéndome más. Mantuvo esos pensamientos para sí mismo.

-"Te necesito".

Su mirada cayó a su entrepierna y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- "Estás en el calor ahora. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Estás tan duro como una piedra. "

-"Sí". Y su bestia intentaba hacerlo saltar sobre ella. Su lobo aullaba en su interior por Serena. El sudor recubrió todo su cuerpo y comenzó a respirar pesadamente. Le preocupaba asustarla.- "Estoy a punto de perder el control." Él hizo una mueca ante el tono áspero de su voz.

Ella se agarró la camiseta.- "¿Tenemos condones? Deberíamos usarlos si crees que intentaras morderme otra vez. Ya nos hemos arriesgado bastante en las últimas horas ".

Le entraron ganas de mentirle al recordar la sensación de su polla desnuda en el interior de su coño caliente. Nunca antes había tenido sexo sin protección durante el calor porque no confiaba en las mujeres. Ellas habrían podido incitarlo a acoplarse con ella cuando se encontraba más vulnerable, pero Serena, no era cualquier mujer. Él quería quedarse con ella. Quería derramar su semilla profundamente dentro de ella, morderla y atarla a él para siempre.

-"Están dentro de la mesita de noche. Seiya tiene condones en todas las habitaciones. Él hospeda a los hombres lobo que mi padre invita a la ciudad ".

Ella se quitó la camiseta y la arrojó sobre la silla de la esquina y él tuvo que cerrar las manos cuando vio sus suaves pechos. Sus pezones probablemente estaban duros por el frío que hacia en la habitación y no por el deseo hacia él. La vio abrir el cajón, sacar una caja y dejarla en la mesita de noche. Sólo tenia que mirar su cuerpo y empezaba a babear. Sus colmillos se alargaron y se presionaron contra su labio inferior interior.

Serena le miro inocentemente y él se sintió como un hijo de puta. Él la quería de nuevo sobre sus rodillas. Darien gruño cuando ella se lamió los labios. El recuerdo de su boca envuelta alrededor de su polla, mamándole y chupándole fue demasiado. Se agachó y se arrancó los pantalones. Se araño el muslo con un garra y se dio cuenta de que estaba transformándose. Cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse y luchó contra el impulso de lanzarse sobre ella.

-"¿Darien?" Ella se acercó a él. -"¿Estás bien?"

Se aclaró la garganta. -"Esperé mucho tiempo. Solo vete. No quiero hacerte daño. Me temo que te voy a montar demasiado rápido y duro ".

Escucho los muelles del colchón cuando ella se subió a la cama y abrió los ojos. Serena le miró a los ojos, se deslizó hacia el centro de la cama y se agarró al cabecero con las dos manos y arqueo la espalda, ofreciéndole esos pechos deliciosos que quería chupar mientras la follaba. Ella levantó las piernas y las separó. El olor de su excitación se estrelló contra él como si hubiera sido golpeado por una camioneta. Su mirada se fijó en su coño y vio la humedad en sus pliegues. Su mujer le deseaba. A él.

Él saltó sobre la cama antes de que se diera cuenta incluso de que se había movido. No cambies, se gritó en silencio cuando su lobo empujó contra él desde el interior, deseaba follarla tanto como él. Se puso a cuatro patas entre sus muslos abiertos. Se sentía desgarrado entre el deseo de enterrar su cara allí o su miembro, que gritaba pidiendo socorro. Alzó la vista para mirarla a los ojos y vio su confianza en ellos. Ella no le tenía miedo a pesar de que sabía que probablemente parecía bastante aterrador. Se calmó lo suficiente como para tomar la decisión correcta. Ella no estaba lista para tomarlo en pleno calor. Bajó la cabeza, su olor le hizo gemir y no pudo evitar el salivar. Ella no lo vería babear, pero sin duda, lo sentiría. Levantó la mano y se detuvo, horrorizado ante sus garras. No podía tocar su delicada piel o la cortaría. Volvió a mirarla a ella, era incapaz de hablar. Otro gemido salió de él. Estaba sufriendo un infierno, pero moriría antes de lastimar a Serena.

Serena respiró hondo para mantener la calma a pesar de saber que él estaba cerca de perder el control. Ella no iba a decirle que ahora tenía pelo negro en los lados de la cara, como si le hubieran crecido las patillas o que el color de sus ojos se había vuelto completamente negro, aparte de eso, parecía humano. Entonces ella lo vio mirando su mano con un gesto de frustración que rayaba el horror.

Ella siguió su mirada y vio el problema. Soltó la cabecera y separó los pliegues de su coño para él.

-"¿Es esto lo que quieres?"

Él gruñó, el sonido le emociono más que asustarla. Él arrancó su mirada de la de ella para bajar a su sexo y presionó su boca contra él. Su lengua raspó contra su clítoris y ella cerró los ojos cuando el deseo se encendió dentro de su cuerpo. Darien gimió y lamió su sexo a lo largo, como si estuviera probando un helado, una y otra vez.

Entonces su lengua se froto firmemente contra su clítoris, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, llevando su pasión a un nivel más alto. Ella quitó las manos de su coño, lo agarro del pelo y tiró para alejarlo de su sexo. Él levantó la cabeza y gruñó su desagrado.

-"Follame", exigió.- "Te quiero ahora, quiero correrme contigo dentro de mi. No me importa si eres brusco. Quiero que lo seas. "

Él se levantó sobre sus rodillas. Ella entendía lo que se sufría en el calor de acoplamiento, ahora que lo había sufrido en carne propia. Era doloroso, desgarrador y la obsesión por el sexo te dejaba poco espacio para la reflexión.

Él no la tocó con sus manos mientras subía por su cuerpo. Su intensa mirada se trabó con la de ella y ella no trató de darle un beso. Sus colmillos probablemente no le dejaría besarlo... sin dolor. Bajó una mano y ella no tuvo que apartar la mirada de sus ojos para encontrar su polla. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del eje caliente e increíblemente grueso. Darien entrecerró los ojos, gimió e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Su cuerpo temblaba a pulgadas por encima del suyo.

Ella envolvió una pierna alrededor de su cadera, apoyó el otro pie en la cama para elevar su culo y posicionó su polla contra la entrada de su coño. Él se mantuvo inmóvil, con el cuerpo rígido y ella supo que le estaba permitiendo tomar el control. También reconoció que tenía mucha fuerza interior como para combatir las ganas de tomarla.

Escuchó la tela rasgarse y giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus garras habían destrozado la ropa de cama.

-"Darien. Follame. No me harás daño. "

Se negó a mirarla a ella, así que ella levantó las caderas para que su eje entrara en ella, pero sólo consiguió unos centímetros.

-"No me jodas". Ella soltó su polla, le agarró el culo y le clavó las uñas.

Darien bajó su rostro, sus miradas se fusionaron y poco a poco, se dejó caer sobre ella. El sudor perlaba su frente y su labio superior mientras se hundía lentamente en su coño. Recordó entonces que no se había puesto un condón, pero ella no quería que parara. Ella gimió mientras sus paredes vaginales se estiraban hasta el punto de dolor cuando él la penetró. Su polla parecía más grande, más gruesa y sin duda más dura que antes y demasiado caliente. Ella se preguntó si la cama podría incendiarse ya que también ardía por él. Ella arqueo las caderas contra él y eso rompió su control.

El empujo las caderas contra sus muslos abiertos, su polla se enterró profundo en su coño y ella gritó.- "Sí".

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de coger aire cuando el se tumbo completamente sobre ella, la inmovilizó entre la cama y su cuerpo y empezó a follarla más rápido. Ella cerró los ojos, se aferró a él y permitió que el éxtasis la alcanzara.

Darien la jodió con una desesperación nacida de la pura lujuria, penetrándola profundamente. Ella jadeó, el placer que sentía con su martilleo era casi doloroso. Su cuerpo se estremeció, sus paredes vaginales se apretaron alrededor de Darien y un poderoso orgasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Darien echo la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló su propia liberación. Sus caderas bombearon violentamente contra ella. De repente bajo la cabeza hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Su mirada era tan intensa que sentía que podía leer su mente. Abrió la boca y le mostró los colmillos.

Su mirada se desvió de sus ojos a su hombro. Ella sabía lo que él tenia la intención de hacer. Se abalanzó sobre su hombro y ella le agarró del pelo cuando cerró los dientes en su hombro, pero sólo sujetándola, sin morderla.

-"¡No!", Gritó ella. -"¡No!".

El cuerpo de Darien tembló mientras su semen caliente la llenaba. Sintió las réplicas de los espasmos de su orgasmo contra sus músculos vaginales. Sus dientes se apretaron en su hombre, pero no le perforo la piel.

Ella tiró de él.- "No lo hagas. Vamos, nene. No me muerdas. "

Su mandíbula se relajo, la presión de sus dientes disminuyó y de repente volvió la cara. Él jadeó y luego apretó la cara contra la cama, al lado de su cabeza. Él gimió mientras más de su semen la llenaba y ella le soltó el pelo para envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Le acarició la espalda y apretó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas con más fuerza, para sostenerlo, hasta que finalmente él empezó a relajarse. Darien se quedó así hasta su respiración volvió a la normalidad, pero todavía podía sentir su polla dura en su interior, sabia que era un efecto secundario del calor de acoplamiento. Siempre estaba excitado, listo para el sexo y ella silenciosamente se prometió darle todo lo que anhelaba. Ella sonrió. Sería su placer.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él.

-"Estoy muy bien. ¿Quieres otra ronda? "

Su cuerpo se tensó, pero luego se relajó de nuevo. Respiró hondo antes levantar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para mirarla. Ella observó sus ojos y vio algo que no pudo entender. Tristeza.

-"Lo siento."

-"¿Por qué? No me hiciste daño, Darien. Eso fue increíble. ¿Quieres más? "

-"Siempre que quieras".

Sus ojos cambiaron del negro al marrón de nuevo. El débil vello de sus mejillas desapareció y sus colmillos retrocedieron. Le asombraba cómo podía cambiar tan rápido y tenia que admitir que era impresionante.

-"Casi te convertí en mi compañera."

-"Lo sé y no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepentirás." Ella trató de ocultar su decepción.-"Confía en mí. Nunca me olvidare de como perdí mi mente con esas hormonas. Espero no haberte echo daño cuando te tire del pelo. "

-"No lo hiciste. Tenías que hacerlo para detenerme. No me habría arrepentido. Te dije que teníamos que hablar. Eso es lo que quería decirte." Él vaciló.- "¿Me habrías odiado si te hubiera mordido?"

-"No. Nunca." Su corazón empezó a correr. -"¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?"

-"Yo no quiero perderte, Serena. El calor del acoplamiento pasara, pero no quiero que te vayas. Soy un hombre lobo, me doy cuenta de que tendremos que enfrentar una gran cantidad de mierda porque a mi manada no le hará feliz que un puma este viviendo conmigo, pero me importa un bledo. ¿consideraras quedarte conmigo? "

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, momentáneamente la cegó y tuvo que luchar contra ellas de nuevo. Darien maldijo suavemente.

-"Lo siento. Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Es demasiado pronto. ¿Al menos nos darás una oportunidad? Tenemos tiempo para llegar a conocernos mientras dure el calor. Lo único que te pido es que lo pienses. Haré todo lo que tu me pidas"

-"No tienes que hacer nada."

Él hizo una mueca-. "Está bien." apartó la mirada de su rostro. -"Usaremos condones. Me pondré un bozal, si eso es lo que se necesita para impedir acoplarte a mi. Quiero hacerlo, pero nunca te forzare. "

-"Darien"

-"Está bien. Tú eres humana y necesitas más tiempo." Por fin se encontró su mirada.

-"No estoy loco o soy un lunático. Sólo sé que quiero estar contigo. Te amo y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida siendo tu compañero. Quiero ser honesto contigo." Hizo una pausa. -"Espero que te enamores de mi. Y te lo voy a advertir ahora..." Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.- "Yo no voy a jugar limpio. Haré lo que sea para convencerte de que soy tu compañero. "

Más lágrimas fluyeron pero ella no trató de parpadearlas.- "Yo sólo te impedí morderme porque pensé que estabas fuera de control. Yo no necesito que me convenzas de nada. Yo te amo." sus ojos se abrieron como platos.-"¿Crees que voy a dejar que otro hombre me lleve a la cama?" Ella sonrió. -"Te amo, Darien. No quiero irme. No quiero perder lo que tenemos." Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le ofreció un hombro.- "Soy tuya si tú me quieres."

Sus sexys ojos se oscurecieron.- "Te quiero, gatita".

El pecho de Serena comenzó a vibrar y empezó a ronronear cuando él acarició su hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y Darien sonrió.

-"Parece que tu gato también esta de acuerdo. "

-"Esto es tan embarazoso", se quejó, se aclaró la garganta y dejó el ronroneo. -"Me tocas y hago ruidos raros ".

-"Es sexy." Él se rió entre dientes, retiró su polla de su interior y gimió.- "Odio separar nuestros cuerpos".

-"Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?"

Se sentó sobre los talones. -"Date la vuelta. Será más fácil de hacer al estilo perrito." Se rió de su broma.-"Voy a morderte".

La sorpresa le hizo quedarse inmóvil. -"¿Quieres acoplarte ahora?"

Todo rastro de humor se desvaneció de su rostro.- "Sí. ¿Quieres esperar? "

-"No." Ella rodó y se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas, se echó el pelo a un lado y le sonrió por encima del hombro. Ella movió su culo. -"Hazlo".

Darien se levantó sobre las rodillas y se coloco tras ella.- "Te amo, Serena. Yo te protegeré con mi vida, tu felicidad será mi principal prioridad y te prometo amor eterno."

Sus palabras le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. -"Prometo amarte para siempre. Moriría por ti y haré cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz. "

Sus colmillos se alargaron y con la rodilla le separó las piernas.

-"Eres mayormente humana y conozco los compromisos que hacen los humanos. ¿Te casarás conmigo? "

Ella se echó a reír.- "Yo voy a dejar que me muerdas. ¿Qué es una boda frente a eso? Por supuesto que sí pero quiero una pequeña reunión familiar. Nada grande o drástico, ¿de acuerdo? ".

Él se rió entre dientes.- "Bien." Bajó la mirada a su culo.- "Eres tan sexy. No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces ".

Ella se movió un poco para echarle un vistazo a su polla dura y sonrió. -"Puedo ver lo que te hago. Tu me haces lo mismo a mí." Ella contoneó su culo de nuevo. -"Hazme feliz."

Darien ajustó las piernas fuera de las de ella y separó sus pliegues húmedos con su polla. Entró en su interior lentamente, el placer la inundo rápidamente al sentir como se estiraban sus paredes vaginales mientras él la penetraba profundamente. Ella gimió. Él no se movió una vez que su polla quedó completamente enterrada en su interior.

Su voz se volvió ronca. -"Te quiero, gatita".

-"Te amo demasiado, lobo."

Él se rió, inclinó su cuerpo sobre el de ella.- "Trataré de no hacerte daño cuando te muerda. Sólo tienes que quedarte quieta cuando lo haga. No quiero clavar mis dientes más de lo que tengo que hacerlo. Tendré que seguir enterrado dentro de ti para cimentar nuestro apareamiento. Quiero un fuerte vínculo entre nosotros. "

Ella le sostuvo la mirada.- "Yo también. No me harás daño. Yo confío en ti ".

Mantuvo su mirada mientras él comenzó a moverse lentamente, empujando dentro y fuera de ella. Se agarró a la ropa de la cama para apuntalar su cuerpo y empujó hacia él. El éxtasis la llenó con cada rápida embestida de sus caderas. Darien envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura para inmovilizarla contra él y la follo con más fuerza y más rápido. Serena gritó cuando su cuerpo exploto en un inmenso clímax. Darien gruñó y ella no se movió cuando sus afilados colmillos le traspasaron la piel. Ella gritó de nuevo, el dolor fue eclipsado cuando un segundo orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo. Él gimió, su cuerpo se sacudió contra ella cuando empezó a correrse y ella pudo sentir como la llenaba con su cálida liberación. Cuando ambos se calmaron, del intenso sexo que acababan de compartir. Darien soltó su hombro y su lengua lamió el mordisco. Ella se rió.

-"Eso hace cosquillas."

Hizo una pausa.- "Soy tuyo y ahora tú eres mía. Estamos acoplados".

Ella giró la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. -"Te amo".

-"Te amo demasiado".


	17. Epilogo

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "La compañera perfecta" y es el Libro 2 de la Serie Calor del acoplamiento. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

Epilogo

Tres semanas más tarde

Serena se echó a reír y pasó por debajo del brazo Darien cuando él se abalanzó sobre ella. -"Has perdido."

Él sonrió. -"En más de un sentido. No podía dejar de pensar en ti, mientras visitaba a mi papá. Las últimas dos horas me parecieron una semana. Te quiero a ti ".

Se detuvo junto a su nueva cama y le sonrió.- "Entonces ven a por mí ." Ella se levantó el dobladillo de la falda hasta los muslos. -"¿Adivinas que es lo que no llevo puesto?"

Su mirada sexy bajó.- "¿Adivinas en donde estoy a punto de meter la cara para averiguarlo?"

Ella se levantó un poco más la falda.- "¿Cómo está tu padre?"

-"Está cada vez más fuerte." se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. -"Nuestro médico asegura que lo lograra. Volverá a ejercer la posición de alfa en menos de un mes. "

-"¿Y tu madre?"

-"Está con mi abuelo. Él se asegurara de que ella no causa más problemas. "Se inclinó para quitarse las botas. -"Basta de hablar." Él se abrió los vaqueros. -"He cumplido con mi deber familiar hoy. El resto del día es sólo para nosotros. "

-"Me gusta eso". Ella se lamió los labios.- "Me encanta cuando me miras de esa manera."

Se bajó los pantalones vaqueros por las muslos y la lujuria se apoderó de Serena al verlo completamente desnudo. Darien era el macho más sexy que había pisado la tierra y él era su compañero.

-"Te voy a amar durante mucho tiempo".

Ella retrocedió hasta que sus piernas tocaron el borde de su cama nueva.- "Suena divertido."

Caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia. Él la sorprendió cuando de repente cayó de rodillas y le agarró una pierna. La levantó con cuidado de no hacerle perder el equilibrio y le apoyó la curva de la rodilla encima de su amplio hombro. Su mirada bajó a su coño frente a su cara. Un gruñido suave retumbó en su garganta.

-"No llevas bragas, gatita?" Él agarró la falda, la subió más alto y se inclinó hacia adelante -"Y estás mojada. ¿Te he mencionado cómo me gusta tu olor y tu sabor? Soy adicto a ti. "Abrió su boca y lamió su clítoris.

Serena se agarró a uno de los postes de la cama con una mano y se sujetó la falda con la otra. -"Eso se siente tan bien."

El deslizo la lengua alrededor de su clítoris y lo mordisqueó suavemente. Ella ronroneo. Darien soltó su clítoris, la miró y le sonrió.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tú eres mi compañera purrfecta". Él imitó el sonido de un ronroneo cuando lo dijo.

Ella se echó a reír.- "Supongo que lo soy. Tú mi compañero muy grrrrande ", le gruñó ella a él.

De repente se levantó, riéndose entre dientes. Su pierna por encima de su hombro la hizo caer sobre la cama y Darien cayó encima de ella.- "Somos una pareja rara, ¿no?"

Ella le acaricio el rostro.- "Somos purrfectos".

Se echó a reír de nuevo.- "Lista para ronronear para mí, gatita?" Él la penetró con su polla.

-"¿Listo para aullar para mí, bebé?"

Su boca descendió sobre la de ella. Serena envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y deslizó los dedos en su pelo sedoso. Ambos se besaron con un hambre voraz.

Ambos tomaron eso como un sí.

FIN


End file.
